Sin memoria
by Sebas602
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son buenos amigos,naruto esta enamorado de ella y quiere declararse, pero su amistad se rompe por un problema, ella no quiere volver a saber nada de el nunca mas,pero un dia naruto salva a hinata de ser abusada, pero al salvarla el recibe un disparo en la cabeza haciendo que el perdiera su memoria, hinata arrepentida intenta a ayudar a naruto a recuperar su memoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin memoria.**

 **Quiero darles una explicación de por qué estoy en otra cuenta, y la explicación es que me sale error y me dice que no existe tal cuenta (sebas601) pero reviso en otras máquinas y veo que si existe mi cuenta pero no puedo ingresar en ella, asi que decidí crearme otra cuenta y re escribir la historia que estaba haciendo, no se preocupen subiré el cuarto capítulo muy pronto, pero recuerden que mi nueva cuenta es esta (Sebas602) y aquí subiré las continuaciones de la historia "sin memorias", y eso es todo sin mas que decir que lo disfruten amigos.**

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo**

Naruto y Hinata son los mejores amigos de toda la vida, tanto naruto cómo hinata se tenían confianza desde que eran solo unos niños pequeños, sus padres también eran amigos desde adolecentes y una noche hace 12 años los padres de hinata, Hiashi Hyuga y Hana Hyuga, fueron de visita a la residencia Namikaze y asi fue como se conocieron los 2 pequeños.

Flash Back:

Era una noche cálida en la ciudad de Konoha todas, las personas estaban durmiendo muy pacíficamente y en paz…bueno todos excepto una familia en una casa, ya que una pelirroja estaba nerviosa y muy animada ya que iban a llegar a su casa 2 de sus mejores amigos, Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.

-¡OH, DIOS YA DEBEN ESTAR A PUNTO DE LLEGAR MINATO! ¡¿NO ESTAS EMOCIONADO MINATO?!-gritaba una pelirroja muy hermosa.

-Si Kushina estoy emocionado, pero no es para que exageres dando un bulliseo que puede levantar a los vecinos-dijo un rubio que se levantaba del mueble

-¡QUE DICES MINATO YO NO EXAGERO!-grito la mujer un tanto ofendida.

-Si lo haces mama-dijo un pequeño rubio que se levantaba del mueble ya que por los gritos de su madre se levanto.

-¡TU TAMBIEN NARUTO, NI MI HIJO ME DA LA RAZON!-dijo la mujer con un aura de depresión rodeándola.

-Mami tu sabes que te quiero a ti y a papa pero es que en verdad a veces exageras un poquis-señalo el niño sonriendo.

-Te quito tu ramen 1 mes entero si no estás de mi lado-dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-¡NO TODO MENOS ESO MAMA!-dijo el niño yendo abrazar a su mama para disculparse.

-Ya tranquilos los 2, nuestros invitados llegaran pronto- dijo el Namikase.

-Minato tiene razón pueden llegar en cualquier momento- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Eso dijeron hace 2 horas, por eso me quede dormido-dijo el niño ya aburrido de tener que esperar.

-Naruto hijo se paciente pueden llegar en cualquier momento, y tengo sabido que traerán a su hija que es de tu edad, talvez puedan jugar juntos cuando venga-dijo el rubio mayor dándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Bueno voy a esperar un rato mas solo porque quiero conocerla-dijo el rubio yéndose al mueble a sentarse.

-Ummmm, creo que te podrías quedar enamorando de ella mi niño-menciono usina divertida.

Ante ese comentario el pequeño rubio se ruboriza.

-WUUAAH, MAMA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS-dijo el niño sonrojado.

En ese momento el timbre suena y la familia se pone de pie para ir a recibirlos en la entrada de la casa.

Kushina ve a naruto, y se moja el de pulgar de saliva y se la pasa al niño cerca de sus bigotes.

-¡MAMA!-reclamo el niño a su madre.

-Tenías una manchita en uno de tus bigotes mi amor-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a su hijo.

El pequeño solo hizo un puchero, minato abrió la puerta dejando entrar a 3 personas, un hombre, una mujer, y una niña.

-Minato Namikase, viejo amigo me alegra volver a verte -dijo el hombre de ojos aperlados dándole un abrazo y un fuerte apretón de manos al ojiazul.

-Hiashi hermano me alegra de que estés aquí-dijo el namikase devolviendo el saludo-Hola Hana-saludo a la mujer que acompañaba a hiashi dándole un abrazo-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto.

-Hola minato me encuentro de maravilla-dijo la mujer abrazándolo

¡MIS AMIGOS, QUE GUSTO VERLOS, DE VERAS!-grito la pelirroja para luego abrazar a ambos.

-Nos da gusto verte kushina-dijo hiashi con una sorisa.

-Mi amiga me alegro de volver a verte-dijo hana sonriente.

En ese instante kushina agarra a naruto y lo presenta la pareja recién llegada.

-Miren este es nuestro hijo Naruto Namikase Uzumaki-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Un placer conocerlos señores-dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia.

Hana le dio un abrazo al niño poniéndolo en sus enormes pechos.

-¡KYAA, QUE LINDO HIJO TIENEN KUSHINA!-dijo la mujer apretando a naruto contra sus pechos.

-Si se ve adorable mi amor pero suéltalo o lo dejaras sin aire-menciono el hyuga.

En eso Hana ve como el niño se estaba poniendo azul y lo suelta de inmediato

¡OH DIOS LO SIENTO MUCHO CORAZON!-dijo Hana disculpándose con naruto.

-No es-es na-da señora Hyuga-dice el namikase recuperando el aire.

En ese momento la mirada de naruto se posa en una niña pequeña que está escondiéndose detrás de su papa, tenía el pelo azul corto y unos ojos aperlados muy hermosos.

-Oh vaya quien la pequeña que esta detrás de ti hiashi-pregunta minato.

-Ella es mi hija Hinata Hyuga- dijo el hombre tocando su cabeza-sal hija conoce a nuestros amigos.

En eso ella sale y se presenta.

-Mucho gusto señores namikase-dice la pequeña un poco tímida.

-Mucho gusto hinata-dijo el namikase.

-AYY ERES LINDA-dijo kushina dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias señora Namikase-agradeciola niña sonrojada.

En eso ella ve a naruto y naruto la ve a ella y los dos se sonrojan ya que naruto vio que hinata es muy linda y hinata vio que naruto era guapo.

-Hola me llamo naruto mucho gusto -dijo naruto dándole la mano a hinata.

Hinata tomo su mano y dijo-mucho gusto naruto me llamo hinata- dijo ella un poco timida.

Así después de conocerse los adultos empezaron a platicar toda la noche, mientras que los niños jugaban en el cuarto de naruto muy plácidamente, y se hicieron amigos al instante, ya mas de noche los invitados iban a irse y naruto le pregunto a hinata.

-¿Volvere a verte?-pregunto naruto.

-Si claro, ya somos amigos y nos veremos seguido-dijo hinata.

¡SI GENIAL, DE VERAS!

FIN DE Flash Back:

Desde ese entonces naruto y hinata se hicieron muy buenos amigos siempre compartían todo, naruto era invitado por hinata a su casa para juegar y hai conocio a la hermana menor de hinata, Hanabi, con la cual se hicieron tambien amigos.

Todo era genial, naruto empezó a sentir algo poir hinta con el tiempo, y a la edad de 17 años se le iba a declarar, pero el destino provoco muchas cosas las cuales fueron muy malas, y que serán contadas mas adelante.

 **Hola amigos, como están, espero que bien esta es mi primera historia, me ayudarían mucho con su apoyo para seguir escribiéndola pero esta no será la única habrán mas historias con respecto a naruto y hinata y tambien otras parejas como: Sasunaru, Minakushi, y muchas que voy a pensar pero necesito sus sugerencias, gracias por leer dejen sus review y yo los leeré. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin memorias.**

 **Capítulo 2: Adiós amistad.**

 **-** Naruto despertaba en su habitación, estaba muy cansado dado que la noche anterior se había quedado entrenando artes marciales hasta de noche junto a su maestro y amigo Kakashi Hatake, ya hace mas de 4 años que naruto ha estado practicando y se vuelto muy fuerte, incluso al grado de lograr vencer ayer a su amigo y compañero de practica Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se levanta y se sienta en la cama para luego coger su celular que estaba sobre la mesa y ver la hora, y ve que eran las 7 y 15 de la mañana.

-¡DIABLOS FALTAN 15 MINUTOS PARA INGRESAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, TENGO QUE DARME PRISA!-dijo exaltado.

Naruto se levanto y se metio a la ducha y salio 3 minutos después, se cambio y bajo hacia la planta de abajo donde estaba su familia sentada en la mesa desayunando, el baja y su madre lo saluda.

-Buenos días hijo ¿cómo dormiste?-saludo y pregunto su madre con una sonrisa.

-Dormí bien mama y me levante de maravilla…. Ah pero me di cuenta de ¡QUE ERA YA MUY DE DIA Y NO ME LEVANTARON!-grito naruto.

-Naruto no grites, y respondiendo a tu pregunta le dijimos a naruko que te levantara y ella dijo que ya lo había hecho-respondió su padre llevando una taza de café a sus labios.

En eso naruto gira su cabeza a su derecha para ver a su pequeña hermana de 10 años que se parecía mucho a él pero en versión femenina y con cabello de color rojo igual que su madre, que se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-TU-señalo naruto a la pequeña niña.

-N-no fue mi culpa, se me olvido ir a levantarte y cuando mi papa me pregunto si lo había hecho tuve que decir que si-dijo la niña en versión chibi y una aureola en la cabeza haciéndola ver muy kawaii.

-Ay, hija no te sientas culpable, además también es culpa de tu hermano por quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche entrenando ese deporte de salvajes-dijo kushina viendo a naruto.

-Mama ya hablamos de esto las artes marciales no son salvajes, son para encontrar a nuestro yo interior y ser igual que las cosas que nos rodean-defendió naruto a las enseñanzas de su maestro.

-mm como sea, naruto siéntate a desayunar o llegaras tarde al colegio-dijo kushina levantose de la mesa.

-Ademas hinata se podría ir sola a la universidad y no esperarte-dijo naruko ya saliendo de la mesa.

-Si es verdad, pero no voy a avanzar a llegar donde ella si me siento a comer… asi que..-dijo naruto para acto seguido arrebatarle de las manos de su hermana un pan y luego tomar la taza de café se su padre y comerlos rápido-listo acabe de desayunar, de veras-dijo naruto sonriendo.

-Sé que estás enamorado pero no para comer muy poco-bromeo naruko con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto se sonroja al momento que su hermana hizo ese comentario.

-Ca- cállate a ti que te importa- dijo naruto rojo.

-Me importa mucho por que quiero a hinata como una hermana-dijo naruto tomando un bazo de leche.

-mm bueno me voy yendo o llegare tarde, ¡ADIOS!- se despidió naruto de su familia.

-Adios hijo- dijeron sus padres al uniso.

-¡Adios hermanito! ¡Y suerte declarándote!-grito la pequeña pelirroja.

Naruto iba corriendo a la casa de hinata para ir con ella al colegio, llego y vio a hinata parada en la puerta de su casa, estaba hermosa con su cabello largo azuladoy esos ojos blancos aperlados que lo hipnotizaban, naruto estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho pero no era capaz de declarársele por miedo a ser rechazado, pero ayer se hizo la promesa de que mañana iba a confesarle a hinata sus sentimientos hacia ella y hoy era ese día mas anelado.

-¡HOLA HINATA!-saludo naruto a su amiga.

Hinata con una sonrisa le devuelve el saludo a naruto-Hola naruto-le dijo ella.

-Disculpa la demora pero mis padres no me levantaron a tiempo, de veras-dijo naruto con una mano en su nuca.

-No te preocupes naruto no me importa esperarte un rato mas-dijo hinata divertida.

-Bueno vamos a la universidad que se nos va hacer tarde, además tengo algo importante-dijo naruto tomando sonriéndole.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo importante, pero mas tarde ahora debemos ir al colegio-dijo hinata empezando a caminar.

-Es verdad vamos-dijo naruto caminando.

Después de un rato de caminar y conversar llegaron al colegio.

-Enserio hinata fue increíble por fin pude vencer a sasuke ayer en un encuentro –dijo naruto relatando lo que había pasado ayer.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas podido vencerlo, siempre creí en ti- dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hinata, debo seguir entrenando para cumplir mi sueño de ser un gran peleador, quiero estar en un cuadrilátero de full contact y ser el mejor que haya existido-dijo naruto emocionado.

-Estoy segura de que podras lograrlo pero primero debes estudiar-dijo hinata ya llegando al salón.

-Tienes razón, voy a conseguir ser un gran peeador-dijo naruto entrando al salón junto a hinata.

Naruto se dirigio a saludar a su grupo de amigos, sasuke, kiba, shino, shikamaru, y choji.

-Hola a todos-saludo emocionado a sus amigos.

-Hola naruto, espero que me des la revancha ayer no estaba concentrado por eso me ganaste-saludo sasuke a naruto.

-Si claro sasuke, cuando quieras podre pelear contigo de nuevo-dijo naruto.

-Vaya no crei que fueras a ganarle a sasuke, que problematico-dijo shikamaru con vagancia.

-Yo también voy a ir a entrenar y te venceré naruto-reto kiba.

-Quisiera verlo kiba pero dudo que puedas dar una patada si caer-dijo sino.

-CALLATE DESGRACIADO-le grito kiba.

-Mejor no peleen el profesor Iruka puede llegar en cualquier momento-dijo choji guardando su bolsa de papas.

-Choji tiene razón mejor sentémonos y hablamos después-dijo naruto sentándose en su lugar.

(En otra conversación)

Hinata ya se había sentado junto a sakura quien la saludo.

-Hola hinata, como estas- saludo y pregunto a su amiga.

-Hola sakura estoy bien gracias-devolvió el saludo.

-mm porque tan feliz, no me digas que alguien se te declaro-pregunto juguetonamente a hinata.

Hinata se sonroja y le dice- si- se limito a responder la peliazul.

Sakura se impresiona y piensa que naruto ya le declaro a hinata sus sentimientos a ella, sakura siempre le tuvo aprecio a naruto y se sintió feliz por ello.

-¡Enserio amiga!-dijo sakura emocionada- déjame adivinar fue…-quiso decir sakura pero fue interrumpida por hinata.

-Si, ¡fue Toneri!- dijo hinata muy feliz.

Ante esa declaración sakura se quedó de piedra, ya que ella se imaginó que el que se le había declarado a hinata fue naruto y no toneri otsusuki.

-Ah-ah bu-bueno, ¿y te pidió que seas su novia?-pregunto un poco aturdida sakura.

-Si me lo propuso…¡y yo le dije que si!-dijo emocionada la peliazul.

-Ah me alegro por ti-dijo sakura un poco triste ya que sabia que su amigo rubio ya no tendría oportunidad con hinata.

-Y quiero decirle a naruto que ya tengo pareja, y que él no debe quedarse atrás-dijo hinata emocionada.

Sakura quedo paralizada, ya que sabía que eso iba a ser un golpe duro para naruto.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?-pregunto sakura.

-En el receso voy a decirle-dijo hinata emocionada

Sakura sabía como iba a sentirse naruto asi que ella ya estaba preparándose para comunicarle a naruto primero para que no se sintiera mal.

Después de un rato ya era hora del receso y hinata le dijo a naruto que se reunieran por la cafetería que tenía algo importante que decirle, él le dijo que iría ya que el también tenía algo que decirle.

-Chicos regreso en un rato-dijo el rubio

-No te demores, tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestra revancha-menciono sasuke.

-Si como digas sasuke-dijo el rubio listo para irse pero fue detenido por sakura.

-Naruto espera tengo que decirte algo antes de que vayas con hinata…-dijo sakura pero fue interrumpida por naruto.

-Si sakura le daré la revancha a tu novio pero será después, ahora tengo algo de prisa-dijo naruto no poniendo atención a lo que dijo sakura para luego salir de ahí dejando a sakura en blanco.

-¡AAHHH! Ese tonto no me escucho-dijo sakura algo enojada.

-Calma sakura ¿qué era eso importante que tenías que decirle a naruto?-pregunto sasuke calmando a su novia.

-Es que hinata va a decirle a naruto que ella consiguió novio y sabes los sentimientos de el hacia hinata-dijo sakura algo preucupada.

-Ah, por eso querías detenerlo para comunicárselo y tranquilizar-suspiro sasuke.

-Si, era para eso-dijo sakura.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo sasuke de forma aburrida.

En la cafetería, se hallaba hinata sentada en una de las mesas esperando a que llegara naruto, de repente vio como el venia hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa la demora hinata, pero sakura me entretuvo un rato, de veraz-dijo naruto rascándose la nuca.

-No te preocupes, naruto llegas en el momento correcto-dijo hinata.

-Bien, hinata tengo algo que decirte-dijo naruto emocionado.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte naruto-dija hinata igualmente emocionada.

-Bien, dilo tu primero-dijo el rubio.

-No dilo tu primero-dijo hinata.

-No tu primero-dijo el chico de forma divertida.

-No tu primero-dijo la chica muy divertida.

-Siempre terminamos con una divertida pelea para saber quien habla primero ¿no?-le dijo el rubio riendo.

-jeje si es verdad-dijo hinata con una risa.

-Ok, yo voy a decírtelo primero-dijo el rubio decidido.

-Está bien- dijo hinata.

-Bueno hinata, yo quería decirte que tu…-iba a decir naruto pero alguien llego a interrumpir la plática del rubio y la peliazul.

-Hola mi amor-saludo un peliblanco a hinata.

-Hola mi vida-devolvio el saludo hinata para luego besar al chico que acababa de llegar en la boca.

Naruto quedo en shock al ver la escena y sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, hinata y el chico se separaron y hinata lo presento.

-Naruto él es mi novio toneri, toneri él es mi mejor amigo naruto-presento hinata a su novio.

-Mucho gusto-saludo toneri a naruto.

-E-el pl-placer es mio- dijo naruto un tanto incómodo y triste.

-Bueno naruto esto era lo que tenia que decirte yo, ahora dime lo que estabas a punto de decirme-dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ah bueno… lo que tenia que decirte…era que…que mi maestro de artes mariciales kakashi sensei esta realizando un torneo de luchas, que se celebrara en un tiempo y que estas invitada claro si tu quieres-mintió naruto ya que no quería decirle a hinata la verdad.

-¿Enserio? es excelente, toneri y yo vamos a ir ¿verdad toneri?-pregunto hinata.

-Si me gustan las peleas-dijo toneri.

-Ah bueno, yo me retiro tengo que hacer algo, adiós-dijo naruto levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la cafetería.

-Ok adiós naruto-se despidió hinata.

Naruto se dirigio al salón, no había nadie adentro y el se sento en su lugar y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado, y termino de pensar se dio cuenta que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero rápidamente se las limpio.

-No, no llores, un guerrero no llora, además si hinata es feliz yo también debo ser feliz-se dijo así mismo naruto.

Después los días pasaron, y el noviazgo de hinata y toneri se había regado por todo el colegio, algunos que sabían los sentimientos de naruto hacia hinata sintieron pena por él y trataron de animarlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Pasaron 2 meses, naruto estaba en su cuarto encerrado viendo un cuadro en el que se encontraban él y hinata de niños en el parque sonriendo, naruto puso el cuadro en la mesa, y se dirigió a la cama para acostarse, él estaba triste recordando su niñez junto a hinata, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en los entrenamientos que realizaba y recibió un regaño de kakashi por no estar concentrado, de repente empezó a lagrimar y llorar, y ahí fue cuando se abrió la puerta y naruko la hermana menor de naruto entro y lo vio llorando.

-¿Vas a sentirte triste el resto de tu vida?-pregunto la niña viendo naruto.

Naruto no respondió y controlo su llanto, naruko al ver eso que no respondió decidió insistir para hablar con el.

-Naruto escucha yo sé que no tengo la edad para hablar acerca de relaciones, pero al verte a si me da pena y quiero que hablemos acerca del tema-hablo naruko.

-No quiero hablar-respondió naruto sentándose en la cama.

-Naruto por favor quiero oírlo-dijo naruko tocando el hombro de su hermano.

-Si te lo dijera, no entenderías eres una niña pequeña-dijo naruto.

-Ok ya entendí, ¿vas a hablar o no?-pregunto naruko.

-Por el momento no, pero si lo deseas podremos hacerlo otro día-respondió naruto.

-Está bien, pero si quieres un consejo de mi parte: "dile lo que sientes", asi podrias sentirte un poco mejor expresándole tus sentimientos-dijo naruko con una sonrisa.

Naruto al ver como su hermana se preocupaba por el sonrió y le respondio:

-Gracias pequeña, por preocuparte por mí-le agradeció a su hermana sonriéndole.

-Para eso es la familia-dijo naruko levantándose y saliendo del cuarto de su hermano.

Naruto pensó que su hermana tenía razón y tenía que expresarle a hinata su amor, aunque ella lo rechace se sentiría libre, cogio su celular y llamo a hinata-

-Hola naruto-contesto hinata.

-Hola hinata ¿qué haces?-preginto naruto

-Estoy con toneri en el cine viendo una película-respondió hinata feliz.

Naruto sintió tristeza al oír eso pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Ah que bueno-dijo naruto con falsa felicidad-Oye me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos mañana para hablar de algo importante-pregunto naruto.

-mmm, claro, mañana nos reuniremos en la cafetería del centro ¿Ok?-dijo hinata.

-Es perfecto, nos vemos mañana-respondió naruto.

-Ok, adiós-se despidió hinata.

-Adios-dijo naruto.

Naruto colgó y se volvió acostar pensando en cómo debería expresarles su amor a hinata.

Al día siguiente naruto estaba en un bus que lo llevaría al centro para ver a hinata, se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que podría pasar, pero ya había decidido que pase lo que pase él se sentiría bien y no demostraría debilidad.

-Ok naruto tranquilo pase lo que pase mantendrás la cordura-se dijo asi mismo naruto para lugo sentir que el bus se detenia.

Ya había llegado al centro y solo tenía que caminar 1 calle para llegar al lugar del encuentro.

Iba caminando por una esquina cuando se detuvo al escuchar un voz muy familiar.

-Las cosas van bien-dijo la voz.

-Esto terminara pronto verdad-dijo otra voz pero esta era femenina.

Naruto volteo y vio en un restaurante a aire libre a toneri otsusuki y una chica que no conocía, decidio esconderse y escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

-Aun no, voy a tardar un poco mas pero voy a conseguir mi cometido-dijo el peliblanco.

-Cuanto tiempo va a ser-pregunto la mujer molesta.

-Ya te dije cuando pueda obtener un poco del dinero de la familia de hinata terminare con ella y estaré contigo-respondió toneri

Naruto quedo sorprendido, toneri el novio de hinata ¿tenía una amante?

-Más te vele toneri porque ya me canse de esperarte mucho tiempo-respondio la mujer.

-Ah, hana ya te dije que no te preocupes yo te amo solo a ti hinata es solo una cosa pasajera-dijo toneri para luego besarla en la boca.

Naruto quedo en shock al ver la escena y salio del lugar un poco agitado, y se detuvo en el lugar que era su reunión con hinata.

Hola naruto-saludo hinata a naruto

Hola hinata-devolvio el saludo, y se sento en la silla de la mesa-tengo algo que decirte- dijo naruto nervioso.

-Bueno pero dime porque estas tan agitado y nervioso naruto-pregunto hinata al ver a naruto asi.

-Es que paso algo que probablemente te afecte-dijo naruto preoupado.

-Ah bueno dime que es no me asustes así-dijo hinata preocupada.

-Esta bien hinata lo que paso fue que…-naruto dudo un momento si decirle o no pero lo hizo-vi a toneri besandose con una chica en otra cafetería.

Hinata se quedó paralizada ante esa respuesta pero ella negó eso ya que no quería darle mala fama a su novio.

-Na-naruto que co-cosas dices eso es imposible-dijo hinata con voz temblorosa.

-Hinata es verdad yo los vi, y también oí lo que hablaban toneri dijo que solo te buscaba por el dinero de tu familia y cuando ya lo tuviera te iba a dejar para estar con esa chica-dijo naruto seriamente

-No-no no es cierto naruto el me ama, el me lo dijo-contesto ella temerosa.

-Hinata, yo mismo los vi, toneri no te am…-quiso decir pero fue interrumpido por una bofetada de hinata, quien lo miraba enojada.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTES MENTIRAS NARUTO!-le grito hinata para luego pararse de su lugar y abandonar la cafetería.

Naruto quedo en shock pero se recupero y siguió a hinata.

-¡Espera hinata!-dijo naruto.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!-le contesto.

-Escucha por favor…-le rogo naruto.

-No quiero escucharte-respondio fríamente ella.

-No quiero que salgas herida-le dijo.

-¡Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase!-le pregunto de forma tosca.

-¡ME IMPORTA MUCHO POR QUE TE AMO!-le grito naruto.

Hinata quedo sorprendida por la declaración de naruto, pero ella después pensó que el había "inventado" esa historia de su novio para que terminen y que así el pudiera tener una oportunidad con ella.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo hinata con la mirada sombría.

Naruto pensó feliz de que hinata le había creido, el la vio acercarse hacia el y pensó que seria para un abrazo, pero lo que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada que casi lo tumba.

¡QUERIAS QUE TERMINARA CON TONERI PARA QUE TUVIERAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONMIGO!-dijo muy molesta y decepcionada de naruto-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO, Y ESCUCHA MUY BIEN ESTO TU Y YO YA NO SOSMOS AMIGOS, POR MI TU TE PUEDES MORIR!-le grito para luego irse muy enojada del lugar.

Naruto quedo en shock y no podía creer lo que había pasado, en ese instante como si fuera una película de tristeza empezó a llover, las gotas de lluvia se mesclaron con las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del rubio.

-Hinata espera…-susurro naruto al ver como la peliazul se alejaba de el.

 **HOOLA amigos, ya se esté capitulo es un poco largo, y muy triste :'(. Pero asi es la trama de mi historia va a hacer triste hasta llegar a los demás capítulos en los cuales serán más felices, ¿no creen que hinata fue muy dura con naruto? Yo si lo creo, AVANCE: En el siguiente capítulo pasara el accidente en el que naruto quedara hospitalizado, y bueno no les cuento mas por que quiero que vean las sorpresas que voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo ¿no creen que es genial que naruto practique artes marciales y quiera ser un gran peleador en el futuro?.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiene capitulo, ¡Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin memorias.**

 **Capítulo 3: Tragedia.**

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto con la vista perdida, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, llevaba 2 semanas en ese estado, cuando volvía de la universidad se encerraba en su cuarto y salía solo para comer, estaba dolido ya que en la universidad recibía miradas frías de parte de hinata y ya no le dirigía la palabra, en eso se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue al escritorio, abrió una gaveta en la cual estaban muchas cosas; como chacos, un par de guantes de UFC, y algunas fotos, saco una foto pequeña en la que estaban él y hinata sonriendo junto a una pequeña naruko y la hermana menor de hinata; hanabi, él se enfocó en hinata y empezó a sollozar un poco para luego soltar la foto sobre un libro del escritorio.

-Ahora me odia, creo que debí haber callado y no decirle acerca de toneri y esa chica-se dijo naruto para sí mismo.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro kushina muy preocupada al ver a su hijo en ese estado, naruto al verla se seca las lágrimas de los ojos y se sienta en la cama simulando que nada pasa.

-Hijo-dijo kushina-¿podemos hablar?-le pregunto acercándose a la cama.

-No quiero hablar con nadie mama, por favor quiero estar solo-pidió naruto a su madre.

Kushina frunció el ceño, vio a su hijo y noto que él se parecía mucho a ella en el tema de decepciones amorosas, no quiso dejarlo, así que se acercó a la cama de su hijo y sentó junto a él.

-Hijo-empezó a hablar-cuando yo era joven también me paso lo mismo que a ti-dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo un poco a naruto-yo estaba muy deprimida y no quería salir afuera ni salir con nadie-dijo un poco emotiva-pero… toda la tristeza se fue cuando tu padre llego a mi vida y volví a sonreír-dijo sonriendo-todos alguna vez hemos sufrido y sufriremos, pero podemos levantarnos de nuevo y seguir adelante-dijo la pelirroja volteando la mirada para ver a su hijo quien la miraba sorprendido.

Naruto en ese momento no sabía que decir, así que para desahogarse decidió contarle lo que paso a su mama.

-Mama voy a contarte lo que paso con hinata y conmigo-dijo naruto.

Kushina asintió y empezó a escuchar la historia del rubio, oyó como el novio de hinata la engañaba y como ella no le creyó a naruto y como rompió su amistad con él.

Kushina se enojo un poco al ver como hinata no le creyó a su hijo, ya que ella lo conocía y sabía que su hijo no era un mentiroso.

-Naruto, hinata debió haberse alterado al oírte decir eso y no lo creyó, tú debes de tratar de que ella te vuelva escuchar-dijo kushina.

-Pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi-respondió naruto cabizbajo.

-Naruto-dijo kushina abrazando por sorpresa al rubio-no te preocupes ya veraz que todo esto se va a solucionar, enserio-le tranquilizo a su hijo.

Naruto correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias mama tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, de veraz-agradeció el chico.

-Para eso está la familia hijo-respondio la pelirroja mojando su pulgar con saliva y pasándolo por sus bigotes,luego el rubio recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermanita anteriormente y vio que ella y su madre eran completamente idénticas.

-Ahora ya veo de donde saco mi hermanita ese lado tan dulce y gentil-dijo el rubio divertido haciendo que kushina se ruborizara un poco.

-Veo que ya estas mejor naruto-dijo una voz en la puerta.

-Papa ¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?-pregunto el rubio menor.

-Lo suficiente para escuchar a tu madre darte ánimos en el amor-dijo minato divertido.

-B-bueno naruto tenía que sentirse mejor de cualquier modo-dijo kushina tratando de evadir el tema en la que ella se había puesto muy dulce.

-Siempre supe que eras tierna, cuando uniste a fugaku y mikoto lo comprobé-recordó minato a su esposa esa vez haciendo labor de cupido.

-Tenía que hacerlo o si no fugaku hubiera muerto solo, con lo solitario que era-dijo la uzumaki-además mikoto me había dicho que amaba a ese tonto y yo decidí darles un empujón-dijo la pelirroja ya ruborizada.

-Bueno creo que voy a salir abajo un momento-dijo naruto.

-Está bien hijo te acompaño a…-no pudo terminar de decir la pelirroja pues su marido le tapó la boca.

-Nosotros bajaremos luego naruto-dijo su padre.

-Ok-dijo naruto saliendo del cuarto para que luego su padre lanzara a la cama a su esposa y el la besara con pasión.

-E-es-espera minato-dijo la pelirroja tratando detener al rubio-nos pueden descubrir y... AH...- gimió la pelirroja al sentir como minato metió su mano entre sus bragas y empezó a jugar con su clítoris.

-Estas muy tensa mi amor-susurro el namikase al oído de la mujer-creo que necesitas desestresarte-dijo el rubio lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kushina se había exitado por las acciones de su marido pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Minato espera-dijo kushina alejándolo un poco-tienes que hablar con naruto respecto al problema que él está pasando con hinata.

-Pero tú ya hablaste con él, y le diste muchos ánimos-dijo minato acariciando la cara de su esposa, pero esta le dio una mirada asesina que le helo la sangre-e-está bien hablare luego con el-dijo minato un poco temeroso.

-KYA eres un amor-dijo kushina abrazándolo-y…respecto a lo de hace un rato-dijo ella de forma lujuriosa-que tal si es en la noche y en nuestro cuarto, si no te has dado cuenta estamos sobre la cama de nuestro hijo-dijo ella ruborizada y divertida.

-Jejeje tienes razón-dijo minato rascándose la nuca.

Naruto bajo de la planta de arriba a la sala de abajo, fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y se encontró con su hermana en la mesa de la cocina terminando de hacer su tarea, esta alzo la vista y vio a naruto.

-Hola hermanito-saludo a su hermano-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto ella.

-Un poco, mama si sabe cómo animarme, ya sé de donde sacaste ese lado dulce-dijo el uzumaki haciendo ruborizar a la menor.

-N-no digas esas cosas-pidio la pequeña niña.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-Hinata se portó muy mala contigo y tú solo querías ayudarla-dijo la niña sorprendiendo a naruto.

-¿Cómo lo…-iba a preguntar el chico pero naruko se le adelanto.

-Hanabi me lo dijo-confeso la niña-ya sabes que ella y yo somos amigos y nos contamos todo-menciono la chiquilla.

-Si ya lose, quisiera que ella me perdone y volvamos a ser amigos, no me importa si ella no me quiere como pareja, quiero que me vuelva a querer como amigo-dijo el rubio co una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes ya todo se solucionara-tranquilizo la niña a su hermano.

-Eso espero-anhelo el .

-Oye cambiando de tema podrías responderme una pregunta-pregunto la niña-se la hice a hanabi pero ella no me respondió y dijo que mejor te lo pregunte a ti-dijo naruko.

-Está bien, dime tu pregunta-dijo el chico animado.

(En otro lugar)

Se veía a hinata sentada en la mesa de su cuarto haciendo su tarea, de repente escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante-dijo ella, luego vio la puerta abrirse y entrar a su hermana hanabi quien la veía un poco mal.

-La cena esta lista-dijo la pequeña.

-Enseguida bajo hanabi-respondió ella.

-Oye puedo hablar contigo…-pregunto ella pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-Si es para persuadirme de perdonar a ese ingrato al que creí mi amigo no quiero escucharte-dijo ella de forma tosca.

-Por favor hinata-dijo la niña-que tal si naruto decía la verdad acerca de toneri y él te lo dijo para que no salieras herida.

-Escucha hanabi eres una niña, tu no entiendes que es que tu supuesto "mejor amigo" diga mentiras sobre tu novio-dijo hinata algo dolida la chica-así que por favor no me des sermones de temas que no entiendes-pidió la peliazul.

-Ahh-suspiro la castaña-naruko me dijo que naruto está muy triste por el rompimiento de su amistad, que casi no sale de su cuarto y que ya no entrena, y tú sabes como él es muy terco cuando se trata de entrenar-recordo hanabi.

-¿Triste? De seguro porque le dije que no tendría oportunidad conmigo-recordó muy ácidamente hinata.

Hanabi se sorprendió un poco por esa actitud muy sombría de hinata hacia naruto.

-No tienes remedio-dijo la pequeña dirigiéndose a la salida-solo no te arrepientas después por no perdonar a tu amigo.

-Él no es mi amigo-dijo hinata fríamente-y no me arrepentiré jamás, es más, me alegro de haber terminado nuestra amistad.

Hanabi no dijo nada solo vio a hinata de forma triste y salió del cuarto.

-Jamas te perdonare naruto namikase –dijo la ojiperla.

(En la residencia namikase)

-Enserio ¿a si vienen los bebes?-pregunto la niña a su hermano quien estaba algo nervioso-vaya papa y mama se quieren mucho como para pedirle a la cigüeña que nos trajera a nosotros 2 con ellos.

-S-si naruko p-papa y m-mama se aman mucho-dijo el rubio un poco nervioso.

-Gracias por responderme, no sé por qué si era algo tan simple hanabi no me lo dijo-dijo la niña con un puchero-gracias hermano-le dijo abrazandolo.

-De nada pequeña-dijo naruto correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Hijo puedes venir un momento-dijo su padre quien lo llamaba desde la oficina de su casa.

-Si papa ahí voy-dijo naruto mientras se separaba de su hermana e iba a donde lo llamaba su papa.

Naruto entro en la oficina y vio a su padre sentado en el escritorio.

-Siéntate por favor-pidio el rubio mayor a lo que naruto obedecio.

-Muy bien, tu madre me pidió que hablara contigo acerca de lo que paso contigo y hinata-hablo el namikase- ella ya me conto lo que viste ese día y que ella no te creyo y rompió su amistad contigo.

-No sé por qué todos se dignan en recordármelo-dijo naruto con una aura de depresión.

-Déjame darte un consejo-dijo su padre atrayendo a atención del rubio-déjala que se tranquilice un tiempo y luego de eso hablas con ella calmadamente, eso lo hice con kushina cuando ella estuvo en tu misma situación.

-Pero si ella no quiere escucharme, y que tal si nunca me perdona…-susurro naruto.

-Escucha primero no te pongas triste y no llores ya sabes que un guerrero nunca llora-dijo minato serio-y segundo si no quiere escucharte y perdonarte, deberías dejarla que siga con su vida hasta que se dé cuenta de su error-dijo minato.

-Pero yo quiero hablar con ella siquiera una vez-dijo naruto.

-Haz lo que creas mejor-suspiro minato al ver que su hijo había salido muy testarudo como kushina-pero hagas lo que hagas no dejes de practicar artes maricales, si quieres el mejor no te descuides-dijo minato sonriente.

-Gracias papa lo tendré en cuenta, pero creo que kakashi sensei va a estar enojado conmigo por haber faltado todo este tiempo a la escuela-dijo nevioso el rubio menor.

-No te preocupes hablare con el-tranquilizo el rubio mayor.

-Gracias papa-agradeció naruto.

Al día siguiente naruto se preparaba para ir a la universidad, termino de meter todos sus útiles en su mochila.

-Bien, ya estoy listo para irme-se dijo asi mismo naruto.

Ese día los padres de naruto habían sido invitados a una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad, y naruko no tenía escuela hoy debido a que el director anuncio una semana de descanso para los estudiante, naruto fue al cuarto de su hermana y entro viendo a su hermana dormida arropada entre las sabanas, y empezó a moverla un poco para que despierte, pero fue muy difícil ya que tenía el sueño pesado.

-Naruko levántate-le dijo naruto a naruko pero vio que no levantaba, y decidio dejarla dormir, ella ya sabría que naruto tenía que ir a la universidad así que decidió dejarla descanzar.

Naruto salio de la casa y fue caminando a la universidad normalmente, cuando vio a hinata para cerca del parque, él quería hablar con ella una vez más, quería que lo perdonara, así que tomando el riesgo fue donde ella se encontraba parada.

 **-** Hola hinata-saludo naruto.

Hinata al oír esa voz conocida volteo para ver a naruto, ella puso una cara enojada y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-Dije que no quería volver a verte Namikase-dijo con veneno en sus palabras la chica lo cual lastimo a naruto.

-Solo quería verte-dijo naruto triste.

-Pues ya lo hiciste ahora lárgate, me enferma tu presencia-le dijo hinata muy enojada.

Naruto al oír esas palabras siente como su corazón se hace más pedazos de lo que ya estaba, y le dijo.

-Hinata por favor, lo que te dije esa vez si es verdad, toneri estaba con otra chica, yo solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que salgas lastimada por que te amo-dijo el haciendo que hinata se dé la vuelta y le abofetee.

-¡CALLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE¡-le grito ella-¡¿POR QUE NO TE ALEJAS DE MI?! YA TE LO DIJE NO QUIERO VERTE MAS, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI TENGO A MI NOVIO PARA QUE LO HAGA, AHH DESEARIA QUE ESTES MUERTO!-dijo hinata sin pensar hiriendo a naruto.

Naruto quedo en shock y herido con las palabras de hinata.

-¿Enserio deseas que me muera?-pregunto el rubio con voz quebrada.

-¡Si lo deseo, ya lárgate de aquí!-le grito hinata a naruto.

-Aunque tú me odies yo siempre te querré-susurro naruto para luego irse.

Hinata vio a naruto marcharse y siguió ahí parada, estaba esperando a toneri quien no había aparecido hasta ahora, después de un rato decidió irse ella sola a la universidad vio que faltaban 10 minutos para entrar así que decidió acortar el paso por un callejón cerca del centro, de repente sintió como si alguien la seguía volteo para atrás pero no vio a nadie y siguió con su camino cuando de repente es tacleada y tirada al suelo por un sujeto.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Qué hace una preciosura como tú en un lugar como este?-pregunto el sujeto con una cara de lujuria sujetándola por las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!-grito ella.

-No preciosa, para pasar por aquí debes pagar la cuota-dijo el hombre.

-¡No tengo, dinero por favor suéltame!-pidió ella hinata.

-No es dinero lo que quiero-dijo el hombre para luego agarrar uno de los pechos de hinata y estrujarlo.

Hinata quedo horrorizada al sentir como el individuo la tocaba y empezó a resistirse.

¡No déjame!-grito intentando zafarse.

-¡Quédate quieta perra!-dijo el hombre para luego golpear a hinata dejandola en el suelo y de repente el sujeto empezó a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones.

-Vas a disfrutarlo-dijo el hombre con una mirada enferma.

Hinata lloraba en el piso pensando que el la violaría, cuando de repente oyo una voz familiar.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte por esto bastardo!-grito un joven que acababa de llegar y ver la escena.

-Naruto…-susurro hinata viendo al chico llegar.

-Arg-gruño el hombre sacando de su bolsillo una arma y apuntándole a naruto-si no quieres morir largate de aquí y no te hagas e héroe-amenazo el hombre al rubio.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar naruto se abalanza sobre el maleante quitándole el arme lanzándola fuera de su alcance y clavarle un puñetazo en la quijada.

-¡Te atreviste a atacar a una chica indefensa!-grito naruto-¡ahora voy a romperte todos los huesos!-dijo el para luego darle una patada en la cara la cual lo tumbo al suelo.

Hinata vio como naruto se tiro al suelo para golpear al individuo que trato de violarla, naruto estaba golpeando al sujeto sin parar, ya le había roto la nariz y estaba sangrando, de repente naruto se detuvo de golpearlo y se paró del suelo para ir a socorrer a hinata.

-Hinata ¿estás bien?-Pregunto el chico muy preocupado rodeándola con sus brazos.

Hinata iba a responder, más cuando recordó lo que naruto le había hecho ella se zafo de sus brazos y le respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto ella acidamente.

El rubio le contesta:

-Estaba pasando por aqui cuando te escuche gritar-gracias a dios no te paso nada dijo naruto tratando de abrazarla pero hinata lo empujo.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda-dijo ella parándose.

El sujeto que estaba en el suelo se arrastró hasta donde estaba su arma la cogió y se paró.

-¡TU!-señalo a hinata quien volteo y lo vio horrorizada-¡vas a morir! Grito el sujeto.

-¡HINATA!-grito naruto preocupado corriendo donde ella estaba y empujándola al suelo.

-¡BANG!-se escuchó un disparo.

Hinata en el suelo abrió los ojos y vio en cámara lenta como naruto caía al suelo de manera brusca, el individuo apunto hacia hinata quien tenía la vista dirigida al cuerpo de naruto y jalo del gatillo, pero este no disparo.

-¡Maldita sea, se atoro!-maldijo el hombre para luego salir corriendo de la escena.

Hinata se paró y camino lentamente donde naruto estaba y vio como el chico tenía un agujero en su cabeza producto del disparo, se arrodillo y sintió como un líquido se chorreaba hacia sus piernas, era sangre.

-Na-naruto-tartamudeo la ojiperla-naruto-dijo de nuevo-¡NARUTO!-grito para luego pedir ayuda-¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR UNA AMBULANCIA!-grito desesperada la peliazul-¡por favor naruto resiste!-pidio ella desesperadamente.

(En la residencia Namikase)

Llegaban minato y kushina a su casa, esta última estaba muy enojada ya que habían pospuesto la dichosa reunión y tuvieron que volver.

-No puedo creerlo, mira que levantarnos muy de mañana para tener que volver aquí mismo-dijo la pelirroja malhumorada.

-Amor tranquila, el presidente de la compañía tuvo un percance y tuvo que posponer para otro día-tranquilizo un poco a su esposa.

-Es que me tuve que levantar muy de mañana, y no dormí lo suficien…-iba a decir pero se escuchó un fuerte grito en la casa que alerto a los esposos.

-¡NARUTOOOO! ¡NO!-fue el grito que se escuchó. Los padres preocupados porque el grito fue de su hija subieron al segundo piso, entraron al cuarto de naruko y vieron a la mencionada levantada en su cama agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hija que ocurrió-pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Mami, papi-dijo entre sollozos para luego levantarse e ir a abrazar a sus progenitores-tuve un sueño feo -dijo la niña llorando.

-Ya mi princesa ya paso-tranquilizo su padre-¿qué fue lo que soñaste?-pregunto el hombre.

-Que mi hermanito quería reconciliarse con hinata, pero ella al solo verlo acercarse lo… mato-dijo la niña entre lágrimas, mientras sus progenitores se tornaron preocupados por la pesadilla de la niña.

-Hija solo fue una pesadilla, eso no paso no tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Si es verdad naruko no tienes que preocuparte por eso, nada de eso paso ni llegara a pasar, tranquila bajemos a bajo-dijo minato para luego levantar a su hija y llevarla abajo.

-Fue tan real-susurro la pequeña en brazos de su padre.

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo el padre sentando a su hija en el mueble-solo fue un mal sueño.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa suena, kushina fue a abrir y se encontró con hanabi hyuga en la puerta con cara de enojada.

-Hola pequeña hanabi-dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza de la niña-¿por qué esa cara?-pregunto la mujer.

-Por qué quede con naruko para salir al centro junto a konohamaru, moegi y udon, pero ella no ha llegado-dijo con un puchero.

-Ah ya veo, pasa ella está adentro-invito la señora adentro.

-Gracias señora namikase-agradeció la niña ingresando a la casa y vio a su amiga en el sofá bebiendo un poco de agua aromática que le trajo su padre para calmar los nervios-amiga que te paso parece que hubieras tenido una pesadilla.

-Y si la tuve-recordó la niña un poco asustada dejando confundida a la castaña.

-Ya mi vida no pienses en eso-dijo su padre.

-Emm, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto la ojiperla.

-Algo que no queremos recordar querida-dijo la pelirroja acariciándole el pelo.

-Sí, naruko no te preocupes solo fue una pesa…-hiba a decir su padre cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Yo voy-dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia al teléfono y contestando-Hola-contesto la ojivioleta-si él es mi hijo-respondió-¿¡Que!?-grito la mujer alarmando a su esposo quien volteo a verla y vio como ella soltaba el teléfono y casi cae al suelo-N-no, no es cierto- dijo la mujer con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-¿Kushina que pasa?-pregunto preocupado su esposo alarmando un poco a naruko y a hanabi que se encontran ahí.

-Mi bebe-solloso-mi bebe esta grave en el hospital-rompio la mujer en llanto.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿qué paso kushina?!-pregunto alarmado el rubio mayor.

-¡¿Que le paso a mi hermano?!-pregunto desesperada la niña pelirroja.

Hanabi quien había oído se puso mal ya que consideraba a naruto como su hermano mayor.

-L-le di-dispararon-dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

(En el hospital central de konoha)

Una ambulancia llegaba al hospital, se detuvo y de ella sacaron en una camilla a naruto el cual tenía conectado un respirador artificial, hinata quien estaba dentro de la ambulancia bajo junto con ellos y siguió a donde iban a poner a naruto.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que tratarlo rápido!-dijo una enfermera quien empujaba la camilla.

-¡Métanlo en el quirófano!-dijo el médico que les acompañaba.

Naruto fue metido adentro y hinata quería entrar pero fue detenida por una enfermera.

-Lo siento no puedes entrar aquí-dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta.

Hinata se quedó afuera y oyó que un médico la llamaba.

-¿Señorita está bien?-pregunto el doctor señalando la sangre en su uniforme y en sus manos.

Hinata vio la sangre que tenía en su ropa y en sus manos y se quedó paralizada viendo cuanta sangre perdió naruto.

-E-esta sangre no es mía, es de mi amigo que entro en el quirófano-respondió hinata asustada.

Hinata se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera, y de repente recordó lo que le dijo a naruto esta mañana.

 **Flash Back:**

-¡¿POR QUE NO TE ALEJAS DE MI?! YA TE LO DIJE NO QUIERO VERTE MAS, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI TENGO A MI NOVIO PARA QUE LO HAGA, AHH DESEARIA QUE ESTES MUERTO!-griito hinata sin pensar hiriendo a naruto.

Naruto quedo en shock y herido con las palabras de hinata.

-¿Enserio deseas que me muera?-pregunto el rubio con voz quebrada.

-¡Si lo deseo, ya lárgate de aquí!-le grito hinata a naruto.

-Aunque tú me odies yo siempre te querré-susurro naruto para luego irse.

 **FIN de Flash Back.**

Hinata llevo sus manos a su boca muy asustada y culpable por lo que dijo.

-Dios, fue mi culpa-dijo hinata triste apunto de soltar en llanto-yo desee que esto pasara, por favor te pido que no dejes que naruto muera, esa bala era para mí, y el la recibió aun cuando le deje que lo odiaba-dijo sintiéndose de lo peor.

(Dentro del quirófano)

-¡Rápido acuéstenlo en la mesa!-dijo uno de los doctores.

En ese momento levantaron a naruto de la camilla y lo acostaron en la mesa de operaciones.

-Muy bien conéctenle el oxígeno-pidió el medico a cargo.

-Listo ya está-dijo la enfermera contándole un tanque de oxígeno al joven.

-¿Cómo está su pulso?-pregunto.

-Está bajando muy rápido doctor-expreso un enfermero preocupado.

-Necesitamos darle electrochoques para reanimarlo-expreso el medico.

-Muy bien la maquina está preparada-dijo el enfermero.

-Ok-dijo el médico para luego acercar los aparatos al pecho del chico-despejen-dijo el médico dándole una descarga al chico.

-No responde doctor-dijo el enfermero.

-Recarguen y de nuevo-pidio-listos, despejen-dijo dándole otra descarga.

Al ver que no funcionaba decidieron inyectarle adrenalina.

-Listo voy a hacerlo-dijo el médico inyectándole la solución de adrenalina en el pecho-bien ya está-expreso y vio como el pulso subió, pero luego volvió a bajar.

-No resulto-dijo el enfermero para lego ver que el monitor daba imagen de que el pulso bajo definitivamente, y se escuchó el pitido que se escucha cuando un paciente no lo pudo lograr.

-Diablos-maldijo el médico-anoten la hora del deceso-pidio.

-Exactamente a las 10:00 AM-dijo una enfermera viendo el reloj de la habitacion.

(Sala de espera)

Hinata estaba muy preocupada habían pasado 2 horas y ningún médico salía del quirófano, de repente oyó como unos pasos se acercaban y vio a los padres de naruto con una cara de preocupación.

-Hinata-dijo kushina-¿dónde está mi bebe?-pidió saber.

-E-está en el quirófano lo están operando-respondio preocupada.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto minato.

Hinata conto como naruto la había defendido de ese rufián, y como él había recibido la bala en vez de ella, en ese momento el medico salió del quirófano.

-Doctor somos los padres de naruto namikase el joven que entro ahí ¿como esta?-pregunto minato.

-Tratamos de reanimar a su hijo para poder operarlo y extraerle la bala, pero no lo logramos.-dijo el médico con pesar.

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto hinata asustada.

¿Que nos quiere decir, como está mi hijo?-pregunto la pelirroja temerosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lamentablemente… el paciente naruto namikase…falleció a las 10:00 am-dijo el médico tristemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sin memorias.**

Gracias por seguir mi historia y responderé cada comentario que me han hecho.

Naruto elite covenant: Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, voy a tratar de escribir mejor, y va a tener una explicación lógica cuando a naruto le ayuden a recuperar su memoria.

kiritosaito35subaru64: Tu teoría es muy interesante amigo mío, pero naruto revivirá en este capítulo, pero voy a tenerlo en cuenta para hacer una historia alternativa más adelante, hinata con el transcurso se volverá mucho más alegre y comprensiva ayudando a naruto a recuperar su memoria, muchas gracias por tu idea, saludos.

Elgansotuerto: Gracias, y no te preocupes, voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos.

 **Capítulo 4: Mala noticia.**

Naruko estaba con hanabi en el mueble, la pelirroja estaba con los nervios de punta porque temía por su hermano, habían pasado 2 horas y sus padres no se comunicaban con ellas. Hanabi vio cómo se encontraba y decidió tranquilizarla.

-Oye amiga, no te pongas mal, tu hermano es fuerte de seguro que sale de esta-animo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo-susurro naruko-tengo miedo de que el sueño que tuve se vuelva real-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oye a todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste que te puso mal?-pregunto hanabi.

-No puedo decírtelo-dijo naruko levantándose del mueble, pero fue detenida por hanabi.

-Oye enserio quiero oírte-dijo animándola.

Naruko suspiro al ver que su amiga le insistía en que le contara su sueño, así que decidió hacerlo. Le conto de como naruto quiso hablar con hinata para reconciliarse pero ella lo mando a volar diciéndole que no la volviera a molestar pero naruto seguía insistiéndolo para hablar y en eso ella saco un arma de su mochila… y le disparo a naruto en la cabeza.

Hanabi quedo sorprendida y un poco aterrada por el sueño que tuvo su amiga.

-Na-naruko ese sue-ño fue horrible, pero yo no creo que mi hermana llegara a esos extremos-dijo hanabi un poco asustada.

-Si lo sé, pero no me quito esa imagen de mi cabeza en la que hinata le dispara a mi hermano-dijo deprimida-yo la creo como mi hermana mayor -dijo emotiva y con una sonrisa- y pienso que ella no haría una cosa tan horrible, de veraz-dijo para luego sonreír.

-Si es verdad, ya verás que todo se solucionara-tranquilizo abrazándola.

(Universidad de konoha)

Mientras tanto en la universidad de konoha, se encontraba sasuke sentado charlando con sus amigos.

-Oí que una nueva escuela de artes marciales va a abrir en la ciudad, viene de suna y el maestro es un tal Rasa, que según dicen es muy fuerte-dijo shino con seriedad.

-mhp no importa, nadie puede superar la fuerza y la destreza de nuestra escuela-dijo sasuke tranquilo-además nuestro maestro kakashi sensei es el mejor de todos, y si naruto entrenara más seriamos la escuela más invencible de todo Japón-dijo sasuke con confianza.

-Ablando de naruto, ¿Por qué no vendría a la universidad hoy?-pregunto kiba extrañado al no ver al rubio en el salón.

-mmm parece ser que hinata tampoco vino-dijo shikamaru viendo el puesto vacío de hinata.

-¿No creen que ya se reconciliaron?-pregunto choji.

-Me gustaría creer eso, así ese tonto estaría feliz de nuevo y se concentraría más en los entrenamientos-dijo sasuke.

En ese momento llega sakura a saludar a sasuke.

-Hola mi amor, ya estas reclutando a mas estudiantes para kakashi sensei-pregunto la pelirosa deivertida.

-Aún estoy en ello, pero pronto tendremos suficientes, además ustedes dijeron que querían inscribirse-pregunto sasuke viendo a los chicos presentes.

-Aún estamos pensándolo, pero yo creo que si voy a entrar-dijo kiba animado.

-Mi mama quiere que deje de dormir todo el día y haga algo de provecho, asi que probablemente voy a entrar-dijo el nara un poco cansado.

-Yo aún no lo sé, pero escuche que Fu iba a ingresar, así que lo estoy pensando seriamente-dijo shino con su actitud de siempre.

-Yo también voy a entrar, quiero practicar un deporte un poco movido-dijo choji con animos.

-Bien ya está, si lo desean a la salida vamos a la escuela y…-iba a decir sasuke pero fue interrumpida por ino quien había llegado muy agitada.

-¡Chicos!-dijo exaltada la rubia-Sai me dijo algo que no creí pero después se confirmo-dijo ino con preocupación.

-Tranquila ino estas muy agitada-dijo sakura-¿Qué te dijo sai?-pregunto la pelirosa un poco preocupada.

-Que naruto está muy grave en el hospital-dijo ella sorprendiendo y preocupando a los chicos.

-¡Cómo!-pregunto sasuke sorprendido-¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso paso?!-pregunto muy exaltado.

-Parece que el intento proteger a hinata de un asaltante, pero al hacerlo recibió un disparo-dijo ino con voz de preocupación.

-Dios mío- dijo sakura muy preocupada de su amigo.

(Hospital central de konoha)

Kushina estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando agriamente, hace un momento había recibido la noticia de que su hijo estaba grave en el hospital, y ahora recibió la noticia de que su hijo había muerto. Minato estaba llorando y consolando a su esposa, mientras que hinata se quedó inmóvil al recibir la noticia, su amigo al que había despreciado y degradado hace rato, el que la defendió sin importar lo que ella le dijo, el que recibió un disparo que estaba dirigido hacia ella, había muerto, se sentía de lo peor y de repente empezó a sollozar para luego llorar completamente al enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-Mi bebe-dijo kushina en voz entrecortada- mi bebe está muerto-dijo kushina llorando nuevamente.

-Tranquila mi amor-dijo su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos-nuestro hijo ya se encuentra en un lugar mejor-dijo el con un dejo de tristeza.

-Naruto…dijo hinata con una punzada en su corazón-lo siento mucho-susurro hinata entre sollozos.

-Lamento mucho la mala noticia-dijo el médico presente-hicimos lo que pudimos para que recuperara el pulso, pera nada resulto-dijo el médico, de repente la puerta del quirófano se abre y sale una enfermera a buscar al médico que estaba con la familia namikase.

-¡Doctor!-dijo la enfermera agitada-¡el paciente, recupero el pulso, no está muerto!-anuncio la señora sorprendiendo a los namikase y a la chica que prestaron atención.

-¿¡Enserio!?-pregunto el médico para ver que la enfermera asintió-¡entonces tenemos que extraerle la bala rápido!-dijo el médico entrando junto a la enfermera al quirófano.

-Minato, nuestro hijo-dijo kushina levantándose del piso con esperanzas-¡está vivo!-dijo abrazando a minato.

-Si mi vida-dijo el rubio abrazando a su esposa -nuestro hijo es fuerte, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil-dijo el hombre limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas a la pelirroja.

-Gracias Dios mío-agradeció la peliazul a dios al no dejar que su amigo muriera.

(En el quirófano)

Los médicos estaban terminando la operación, acababan de extraerle exitosamente la bala a naruto, pero había un problema, el joven perdió mucha sangre y necesitaba una transfusión rápida o esta vez no lo lograría.

(Afuera en la sala de espera)

La familia estaba esperando a que el medica saliera y les diera una noticia, hinata estaba sentada en una silla y vio a kushina acercarse a ella y bajo la mirada pues pensaba que ella estaría enojada con ella, pero no era así.

-Oye no pongas esa cara linda-dijo kushina con una sonrisa sentándose a lado de la peliazul.

-¿No está enojada?-pregunto ella-por mi culpa naruto esta grave, yo debería estar en su lugar-dijo hinata sintiéndose culpable.

-Oye, no dudo que mi hijo es muy bueno y noble y por eso está aquí-dijo kushina un poco triste-pero él es así, decidió salvarte por que te tiene aprecio y te quiere mucho-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa.

-Si es verdad hinata-dijo minato acercándose-nuestro hijo hizo lo correcto defendiéndote arriesgándose un poco, pero él ya está fuera de peligro y sé que va a recuperarse-dijo minata con confianza en su hijo.

Hinata al oír eso se puso muy emotiva y feliz al saber que naruto contaba con el apoyo de sus padres, y empezó a lagrimar un poco.

-Me alegro de que naruto tenga una familia como ustedes-dijo hinata con lágrimas de felicidad-solo falta escuchar el discurso motivacional de la pequeña naruko-dijo algo divertida la peliazul.

-mm nuestra pequeña va a estar feliz cuando se entere que su hermano está bien-dijo minato alegre, cuando escucharon los gritos de 2 personas conocidas, y hinata se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¡HINATA!-gritaron un par de ojiblancos.

-Hola mama, hola papa-saludo nerviosa la chica a sus 2 progenitores.

-¡¿Hija no te paso nada?!-pregunto su madre muy preocupada.

-No mama estoy bien, pero ¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunto la hyuga menor.

-Hanabi nos lo comunico-dijo su padre más calmado-no nos vuelvas asustar así jovencita.-regaño hiashi a su hija.

-Minato, kushina ¿cómo esta naruto?-pregunto hana.

-Está bien gracias a dios, lo estabilizaron y lo están operando para extraerle la bala-explico minato aliviado.

-Nuestro hijo es fuerte va a salir bien-dijo la pelirroja.

-Nos alegra mucho que se encuentre bien-dijeron los Hyuga.

En ese instante del quirófano salió el medico que estaba atendiendo a naruto, las personas se acercaron para preguntar de él joven rubio.

-Doctor como salió nuestro hijo-pregunto minato.

-Afortunadamente logramos extraerle la bala, pero…-dijo el doctor haciendo una pausa.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto kushina un poco preocupada-que sucedió doctor-pregunto más preucupada al ver la cara seria del doctor.

-Su hijo perdió mucha sangre y necesitamos una donación de sangre para hacerle una transfusión o no se podría salvar-dijo el doctor serio.

Los padres se tornaron preocupados por lo que le podría pasar a su hijo si no se realizaba la transfusión.

-Bueno y por qué no la hace-dijo kushina con nervios.

-La sangre de su hijo es A-, y no tenemos esa muestra en el hospital, lo único que podríamos hacer es esperar a que aparezca un donante-dijo el médico.

-Y no pu-puede ponerle de m-mi san-gre-pregunto la pelirroja angustiada.

-Tiene que ser sangre 100 % compartible-explico el médico y kushina y minato se pusieron nerviosos porque no conocían a alguien con esa compatibilidad.

-Yo lo hare-todos voltearon a ver que quien había dicho eso era hinata-mi sangre es A- quiero donársela a naruto-dijo decidida.

-Eres menor de edad, tus padres tienen que dar autorización para hacerlo-explico el médico.

-Mama, papa por favor quiero hacerlo-pidió hinata viendo sus padres.

Ellos al ver a su hija muy decida dijeron que está bien, hinata fue llevada a una habitación en la que se le extrajo la sangre necesaria para la donación.

Hinata estaba algo mareada debido a la donación de sangre

Una media hora después el medico salió y explico que la transfusión se había hecho correctamente, pero el chico aun no despertaba y decidieron darle unos días para ver su recuperación, las horas de visita pasaron más los padres del joven se reusaron irse y hinata se les unió pero sus padres le insistieron de que tenía que ir a casa a descansar y que mañana después de la universidad podría venir de visita, a lo que hinata acepto resignada y se fue del hospital con sus padres a su casa.

En el auto hinata iba callada y con la vista en la ventana, pasaron con el parque y tuvo un recuerdo en el que estaba ella junto a naruto.

 **Flash back:**

Hinata de 8 años se encontraba en el suelo del parque llorando, fue tirada por unos niños que la molestaban en la escuela.

-No sé por qué la maestra te puso como la delegada del salón, si ni siquiera sabes defenderte por si misma-dijo uno de los niños que la empujo.

-Si es verdad, lo único que sabes hacer es llorar y tartamudear-dijo burlón uno de los niños.

-Po-por favor no me molesten-pidió la niña llorando

-Ay, la niña no quiere que la molestemos-dijo un niño yendo a jalarle el pelo a lo que la niña empezó a lagrimar más-¿O si no que?-pregunto el niño arrogante.

-O si no les rompo la cara-dijo un rubio enojado que acababa de llegar.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí namikase?-pregunto uno de ellos muy obstinado.

-Quiero que dejen a mi amiga en paz o no respondo-dijo muy serio naruto.

-No sé por qué eres su amigo-dijo el niño soltando el pelo de la niña-ella solo sabe dar pena…-dijo el pero fue callado por el puño del rubio que impacto a su cara y lo tumbo al suelo.

-¡Vuelve a decir eso y te ira peor!-dijo naruto enojado-¡¿y ustedes qué?! ¡¿También quieren o qué?!-dijo naruto mirando a los otros 2 niños que lo vieron con miedo.

-N-no ya nos vamos-dijeron asustados cargando al niño que aún estaba en el suelo.

-Son unos tontos-dijo naruto viéndolos alejarse para luego voltear a ver a hinata en el suelo llorando y arrodillarse para ayudarle a parar.

-Tranquila hinata-dijo naruto-ellos son unos tarados, ya no llores te ves más linda sin esas lágrimas en tus ojos-animo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Hinata se sonrojo por lo que naruto dijo.

-Na-naruto, no digas eso-pidió hinata- y gracias por ayudarme-le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Oye no me agradezcas, yo te defenderé siempre, de veraz-prometió naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió por que le gustaba tener a naruto como su gran mejor amigo.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

El recuerdo de hinata se vio interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

-Hija ya llegamos-le dijo su padre al ver a su hija distraída. Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían aparcado en la cochera, salió del auto y entro a la casa y empezó a subir las escaleras de su cuarto cunado su madre la detiene.

-Hija ¿quieres comer un poco?-pregunto hana.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-dijo hinata para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, entro en su habitación, y se acostó en la cama, quería dormir y tranquilizar sus nervios, pero su celular sonó y ella murmuro sobre lo bajo, cogió el aparato y vio que el que le llamaba era su novio toneri, dudo si contestarle porque quería un rato de tranquilidad pero decidió que tenía que aclarar que por que no fue a la universidad así que contesto.

-Hola toneri-saludo la chica sin ánimos.

-Hinata, ¿Qué tal te fue en la universidad hoy?-pregunto el chico sorprendiendo un poco a la hyuga.

-Espera ¿Cómo? ¿Que como me fue?-pregunto la chica consternada.

-Toneri ven acá-dijo una voz seductora que hinata escucho.

-No espera ahora no-dijo toneri en un susurro el cual fue escuchado por hinata-disculpa hinata no te oí repíteme lo que dijiste-pidió el peliblanco.

-¿Espera no fuiste a la universidad hoy?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-No, no fui tuve unos asuntos que atender-respondió toneri-¿porque la pregunta?-pregunto y por el altavoz se escuchó la risa de una chica a lo cual hinata quedo muy sorprendida.

-To-toneri ¿quién está contigo?-pregunto la chica temerosa.

-Eh, no-no hay nadie, estoy solo-dijo el hombre un poco nervioso.

\- Acabo de escuchar una risa de una chica, dime ¿quién está contigo?-pregunto desesperada la chica.

-Em-Es- este, ya es tarde mejor te llamo mañana adiós-dijo toneri despidiéndose de su novia muy nervioso.

-¡Espera toneri no me cie…!-iba a decir pero su novio colgó la llamada dejándola consternada, y empezó a pensar en lo que naruto le dijo acerca de su novio pero ella no lo escucho y ahora ella empezaba a sospechar de que lo naruto le advirtió era cierto.

-N-no, no puede ser-dijo sorprendida y luego escucho como tocaban a su puerta-Adelante-dijo ella y vio que era su hermana hanabi quien entro para hablar con ella.

-Papa y mama me dijeron que naruto está bien-dijo la niña-pero quiero saber ¿cómo estás tú?-pregunto sentándose en la cama de su hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Me refiero a cómo te sientes respecto a lo que está pasando-le pregunto.

-Me siento mal, mi amigo está en el hospital por una bala que era para mí-dijo la chica triste.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir por no perdonarlo-regaño la pequeña-Él fue tu amigo desde que tenían 5 años.

-Me siento muy mal-dijo la chica con pesar-yo fui la que deseo que esto pasara.

¿Cómo?-pregunto la castaña.

-Me encontré con el de mañana-empezó a relatar-el solo quería verme, pero yo actué de manera muy grosera con el-dijo empezando a sollozar-y sin pensar le dije que desearía que estuviera muerto.

-Hinata ¿cómo pudiste desearle el mal a naruto?-regaño enojada a su hermana.

-Ya te lo dije, me arrepiento por haber dicho eso-dijo entre sollozos-y el casi muere por salvarme a mí.

-Oye ya basta con llorar no resuelves nada-dijo la niña-debes pedirle perdón de frente y tienes que ser sincera en que estas arrepentida-le alentó.

-Pero… ¿crees que me perdone?-dijo la chica con esperanzas de recuperar a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, cuando él te vea no va a dudar en perdonarte-dijo divertida la castaña.

-Enserio espero eso-dijo la ojiperla-además creo que lo juzgue mal-dijo sintiéndose de lo peor.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la castaña.

-Creo que… lo que me dijo acerca de toneri…es verdad-dijo la chica triste.

-¿Cómo...?-dijo anonadada.

-El me llamo preguntándome como me fue hoy en la universidad, me quede confundida ya que yo no fui hoy, me dijo que él no fue… pero lo que escuche me impresiono-dijo consternada.

-Y que oíste-pregunto su hermana.

-Oí la voz de una chica voz de una chica-dijo hinata muy deprimida a punto de llorar.

-Ay no puede ser- dijo la niña yendo a abrazar a su hermana-lo siento hinata.

-No lo sientas, me lo merezco por dejar a mi mejor amigo de lado y desearle el mal-dijo la chica llorando.

-Tranquila, veraz que todo saldrá bien-tranquilizo a su hermana.

-Soy una ingrata de lo peor, mi mejor amigo está en el hospital por mi culpa-dijo hinata entre sollozos, pero su hermana le regaño.

-Oye, no digas eso, fuiste muy dura con el pero a pesar de eso él te salvo de ese sujeto, ¿y sabes por qué lo hizo?-pregunto-por qué el en verdad él te quiere y no quiso que te pasara nada-dijo viendo a su hermana a los ojos.

Hinata se sorprendió y quedo pensativa por lo que dijo su hermana, se calmó un poco y con un poco de tristeza dijo.

-Naruto enserio me ama-dijo-él me decía la verdad pero yo no lo escuche-dijo ella con tristeza.

-Aún es tiempo de arreglarlo todo-dijo la castaña-puedes arreglar las cosas con él y volver a ser amigos.

-Quiero que el despierte para charlar acerca de lo que a pasado y arreglar las cosas-deseo con ansias.

-No te preocupes el despertara-aseguro la pequeña.

-Eso espero-dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

(En el hospital)

Se veía a naruto acostado en una cama inconsciente, a su cara estaba conectada una mascarilla de oxígeno, de repente el abrió los ojos lentamente y de ellos empezaron a caer lagrimas…pero sus lágrimas eran de sangre.

(A la mañana siguiente, en la universidad de Konoha)

Hinata estaba sentada en su lugar siendo bombardeada por muchas preguntas de sus amigos acerca de cómo se encontraba el rubio, ella ya un poco cansada por la actitud de ellos les dijo.

-¡Bueno ya, ya les dije que naruto está bien, gracias a dios salió bien de su operación!-dijo la chica un poco estresada.

-Nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes 2-dijo ino.

-Me alegra de que nada les haya pasado-dijo sakura.

-Pero dices que aun esta inconsciente-dijo sasuke.

-Sí, pero el doctor dijo que lo tendrían en observación para ver su estado-dijo hinata con esperanzas-espero que despierte pronto para poder hablar con él-dijo la chica.

-Me alegra de que quieras hacer las paces con naruto-dijo sakura feliz.

-Espero de que después de que hagan las paces naruto ya se pueda concentrar mejor en los entrenamientos, ya que yo también tengo que soportar los regaños de kakashi sensei por su distracción-dijo sasuke.

-Sasuke no esperas de que naruto entrene cuando despierte ¿verdad?-pregunto la pelirosa viendo a su novio.

-¿Porque la pregunta?-dijo el azabache.

-¡Naruto acaba de sufrir un accidente y tú solo piensas en el entrenamiento!-regaño hinata a sasuke.

-Además no le veo la importancia a las peleas-dijo ino con aburrimiento.

-¡No solo yo pienso en eso!-dijo defendiéndose-naruto entrena más que yo pero este tiempo se ha descuidado-dijo el chico.

-¡Bueno basta!-dijo sakura viendo a sasuke-naruto deberá descansar un tiempo y después podrá retomar el entrenamiento, además creo que kakashi sensei no pondría a naruto a entrenar en su estado-dijo la pelirosa.

-Bueno, según lo que diga kakashi sensei se hará-dijo el uchiha terminando la discusión.

-Bueno-dijo hinata hablando-Hoy en la tarde voy a ir al hospital a visitar a naruto ¿alguien quiere venir conmigo?-pregunto la chica.

-Yo iré quiero ver como se encuentra-dijo sakura aceptando acompañar a la peliazul.

-Yo no voy a poder ir tengo que ayudar a mi mama en la florería-dijo ino resignada.

-Y yo tampoco, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermano y a mi cuñada izume con su trabajo en la hacienda de mi padre-dijo sasuke sentándose en una silla.

-Bueno supongo que iremos solo las 2 hinata-dijo sakura.

-A sí parece-dijo la peliazul.

(En la Residencia namikase)

-¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO IR!?-reclamo una naruko enojada.

-Hija es un hospital, no permiten la entrada a niños-dijo su padre.

-¡PERO QUIERO IR A VER A MI HERMANO!-dijo la niña a sus padres.

-Naruko, yo también quisiera que pudieras ir pero no se puede-dijo su madre viendo a su hija-no te preocupes tu hermano está bien, nosotros te diremos todo lo que suceda, ¿está bien?-pregunto kushina a naruko.

-Si-dijo la niña-está bien.

-Bien, volveremos luego-dijo su padre acercándose donde su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla-Adios hija.

-Cuídate mi vida-dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Adios-se despidió naruko viendo a sus padres dirigirse a la salida.

(En la tarde)

Las 2 chicas se dirigían al hospital para ir a visitar al naruto, después de un rato de caminata hinata y sakura llegaron al hospital y vieron a los padres de naruto hablando con el doctor y estos parecían felices, en eso kushina vio a las 2 mencionadas.

-Hinata, sakura que alegría verlas-dijo kushina acercándose a ellas.

-Hola Señora Namikase me alegra verla-saludo sakura a la pelirroja-parece que está feliz-dijo sakura viendo la pelirroja.

-Si es verdad, espere acaso naruto…-iba a decir hinata pero kushina se adelantó.

-¡Si mi bebe despertó!-dijo kushina emocionada.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto hinata feliz-pero creí que tardaría tiempo en despertar-dijo hinata.

-Mi hijo es fuerte, se mejoró de un día para otro, minato y yo estamos felices-dijo kushina con alegria

-Qué alegría que naruto se mejorara tan rápido-dijo sakura.

-Naruto-susurro hinata con felicidad-gracias a dios, y ya entraron a verlo-pregunto hinata con una sonrisa.

-Minato está preguntando en este momento-dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola niñas-saludo el mencionado acercándose a ellas.

-Hola señor namikase-dijeron las 2.

-¿Que te dijo el doctor minato?-pregunto kushina.

-Me dijo que si podíamos entrar a verlo-dijo minato y luego vio a las 2 chicas-y si quieren ustedes también pueden entrar-les dijo a hinata y sakura.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto hinata feliz.

-Si enserio-dijo minato.

Hinata y sakura asintieron para poder pasar, pero luego hinata se tornó un poco triste porque recordo como trato a naruto, pero luego sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo sakura dándole animos.

Hinata sonrió tranquilizándose y entro junto a los padres de naruto a la habitacion.

Al entrar a la habitación hinata vio a naruto con la vista perdida por la ventana y como sus manos temblaban un poco.

-Naruto-le llamo su padre.

El mencionado reacciono saliendo de su trance, giro su cabeza lentamente y su quedo viendo a los presentes detalladamente.

-¿Naruto?-la voz de su madre sonaba un poco preocupada, ella esperaba que su hijo los saludara con su típica sonrisa, pero el rubio los vio con una cara de rareza.

-Ustedes…-dijo-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La angustia regreso a hinata al ver como naruto pregunto eso.

-N-naruto, ¿que no los recuerdas? son tus padres…-dijo hinata.

El ritmo cardiaco de naruto comenzó a incrementar, asustado agarro su cabeza, el medico junto a 2 enfermeras entraron a atenderlo y pidieron a los 4 abandonar la habitación. Despues de 1 hora de ser sacados el medico salio y los 4 fueron a donde el estaba.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hijo doctor?-pregunto minato.

-Parece ser que su hijo al recibir el impacto del disparo le produjo un gran daño en la cabeza, el accidente le provoco un shock muy fuerte que a la vez le dio amnesia, parece ser que no tiene recuerdos de nada, perdió su memoria completamente-dijo el doctor con pesar.

Hinata no soporto la noticia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a correr a fuera del hospital y fue seguida por sakura.

-¡Hinata espera!-grito sakura.

Hinata se detuvo afuera del hospital y se derrumbó al suelo llorando amargamente y con su respiración entrecortada, sakura llego donde hinata estaba y se preocupó.

-¡Hinata respira!-sakura se preocupo por su amiga ya que nunca la había visto en ese estado.

-Fue mi culpa-susurro-todo fue mi culpa-dijo mintras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Hinata calma…-dijo sakura pero hinata la callo.

-NO LO ENTIENDES, TODO FUE MI CULPA-grito en un mar de lágrimas-naruto no recuerda nada, no recuerda a sus padres, no me recuerda a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sin memorias.**

Gracias por seguir mi historia y responderé cada comentario que me han hecho.

Leonelj5: Gracias por seguir mi historia amigo y no te preocupes voy a tratar de no acelerar las cosas entre naruto y hinata.

XDaniUchihaX: Muy buena sugerencia amigo, pero vas a tener que esperar para el próximo capítulo para que shion entre, Saludos.

Elgansotuerto: Aquí tienes amigo.

kiritosaito35subaru64: Talvez en otra historia le ponga a hinata un castigo más fuerte, pero primero quiero terminar esta historia sin importar lo que pase, entre la idea tuya y la mía una fusión suena mucho más interesante pero vas a tener que esperar, y si creo que tienes talento y potencial para escribir historias y deberías escribir una historia como muestra, sin más que decirte me despido amigo, adiós.

 **Capítulo 5: Recuerdos.**

Hinata estaba en el suelo llorando agriamente por la noticia que acababa de recibir, sakura estaba tratando de tranquilizarla no le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

-Ya hinata cálmate-pidió la pelirosa.

-Cómo quieres que lo haga-pregunto-naruto perdió su memoria por mi culpa-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Basta hinata no digas esas cosa-regaño sakura a la peliazul-no sacas nada con llorar.

De repente el celular de sakura sonó vio que era su madre, contesto y luego de que su madre le diera algo colgó.

-Escucha tengo que irme, mi mama quiere que acompañe a mi papa en un viaje a entregar unas encomiendas, te acompaño a tu casa-dijo sakura pero hinata le respondio.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo volveré sola a casa-dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara y parándose del suelo

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto la pelirosa preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo ella.

-Ok, después hablaremos de naruto, adiós-se despidió ella yéndose a su casa.

Hinata vio como sakura se alejaba del lugar, la peliazul decidió que tenía que volver al hospital para preguntar cómo se encontraba naruto después de esa crisis nerviosa.

Camino hasta el hospital, entro y fue a la sala en donde se encontraba kushina pero minato no estaba, ella pensó que talvez fue a hablar con el doctor, se acercó a la pelirroja y esta volteo para ver a hinata.

-Señora kushina-dijo la chica-lamento mucho lo que está pasando con naruto ¿Cómo esta él?

-El medico lo cedo, lo tendrán en observación un par de días-dijo la pelirroja-minato salió un momento a fuera con el doctor, cuando naruto despierte nos aconsejó no forzarlo a recordar nada, solo lo básico.

-¿Puedo venir a verle mañana?-pregunto la chica y recibió el asentimiento de la pelirroja, la ojiperla vio por la ventanilla de la puerta de la habitación de naruto estaba durmiendo de forma tranquila, ella sonrió un poco y luego se retiró del lugar para salir del hospital.

(En la noche, residencia Hyuga)

Hinata estaba en su cuarto acostada en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, quería que esto fuera una pesadilla, que naruto no hubiera salido herido, que hubieran seguido siendo amigos, que el…no haya perdido la memoria, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una voz en la puerta.

-Hinata, hija no te sientas mal-dijo una voz delicada entrando al cuarto.

-Mama por favor, quiero estar sola-pidió la chica tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-Hinata, lo que nos contaste acerca de que naruto perdió su memoria fue muy angustiante, me siento mal por él, los pobres de kushina y minato deben estar peor-dijo hana un poco mal.

-Quiero que naruto recupere su memoria, quiero que todo sea como antes, desearía nunca haberle deseado el mal-dijo la chica muy triste.

-Hija, naruto podrá recuperar su memoria, necesita hacer las terapias y tratamientos que el médico le mande, y no tienes que preocuparte por su amistad-dijo la hyuga mayor acercándose a su hija.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-Solo piensa, naruto no recuerda nada, y tú puedes ayudarlo para que se adapte y para que recupere sus recuerdos y así ganarte su confianza y su amistad-dijo hana animándola.

Hinata pensó en lo que su madre le dijo y pensó que tenía razón, tenía una oportunidad para recuperar la amistad de naruto o ganar su amistad ya que tendría que empezar desde cero.

-Tienes razón, puedo ganarme su amistad y empezar desde cero, como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo la hyuga menor.

-Así es hija pero tienes que tener en cuenta de que no será fácil, ya que naruto recordara todo poco a poco e incluso pueda a que llegue a recordar como lo trataste-dijo hana analizando la situación.

Hinata se preocupó un poco por lo que dijo su madre porque pensaba que si naruto recordaba eso la odiaría, pero decidió de que si ayudaría a naruto cueste lo que cueste sin importa de que el la odie.

-No importa si el recuerda o no lo que paso entre nosotros, yo solo quiero de que él se recupere y se sienta mejor…y yo le ayudare no importa lo que pase-dijo hinata decidida a lo que su madre sonrió por la motivación de su hija y le dio un abrazo muy reconfortante a hinata a lo cual ella correspondió muy gustosa.

-Hija me alegra de que pienses en la recuperación de tu mejor amigo, eres mi orgullo-le dijo hana a su hija.

-Gracias mama-dijo hinata-¿sabes? no me haz abrazado de esa manera desde hace tiempo, solo lo hacías cuando era niña y también a naruto cuando el venia de visita o cuando lo visitabas-recordó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres mi niña y yo siempre aunque tú no lo sepas, te apoyare en todas las decisiones que tomes-le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mami-dijo hinata agarrándose más en el abrazo.

(En ese mismo momento, Residencia namikase)

Kushina estaba en su cuarto mirando un álbum de fotos, estaba viendo la foto de naruto cuando era un bebe, estaba organizando algunas fotos que podrían ayudar a naruto a recordar su vida, naruko estaba ayudándola a buscar buenas fotos pero se quedó dormida en las piernas de su madre, la niña babeaba un poco y kushina bajo la mirada para verla y sonrió al ver a su pequeña con ese gesto.

-Se quedó dormida-dijo minato quien entro a la habitación.

-Si-dijo kushina-pero no importa ella debe de descansar, por que no la llevas a su cuarto-sugirió su esposa.

-Está bien-dijo minato acercándose a su hija y cargándola delicadamente-voy a dejarla en su cama-dijo minato.

-Ok-respondió la mujer.

Minato salio del cuarto, y se dirigio a la habitación de su hija, acostó a su hija delicadamente sobre la cama y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, salió de la habitación y se dirigió dónde kushina, entro al cuarto y vio a su esposa un poco cansada.

-Vamos a dormir, tienes que descansar-le dijo minato abrazándola.

-No, no puedo tengo que seguir escogiendo fotos-dijo la pelirroja para luego bostezar.

-Ya escogiste más de 20 fotos y serán suficientes, recuerda que el doctor dijo que no debemos forzarlo a recordar todo de golpe-dijo minato retirándole el álbum de las manos y poniéndolo en la mesa.

-Está bien, mañana debemos ir al hospital temprano, creo que tienes razón, debemos descansar-dijo la pelirroja sobándose los ojos.

-Bien amor acuéstate-le dijo minato tomándola de la espalda y acostándola en la cama él también se metió.

-Minato-llamo la pelirroja-¿crees que nuestro hijo recupere la memoria?-pregunto con esperanzas la pelirroja.

-No lo sé kushina-respondió-pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo y enseñarle lo básico de su vida, no debemos perder la fe, y créeme, que talvez si recuerda todo podemos ser de nuevo una familia-dijo su esposo con una sonrisa a lo que kushina también sonrió al saber que su hijo aún tenía esperanzas, kushina beso a minato y le dijo.

-Tienes razón tenemos que tener fe en que nuestro hijo va a recordar todo-dijo ella-además creo que se quién podría ayudarnos-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Déjame adivinar, hinata ¿verdad?-pregunto minato para recibir un asentimiento de su esposa.

-Si-dijo con ánimo-ella puede ayudar a natuto para recordar parte de su memoria de recuerdos felices-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que ella aceptara ayudar-dijo minato para luego ver el reloj y ver que eran las 10:30 de la noche-bueno ya es hora de dormir amor, que descanses-le dijo a su esposa.

-Gracias querido, igualmente-dijo kushina cerrando los ojos, los 2 se quedaron dormidos para amanecer temprano e ir a visitar a su hijo.

(Al otro día, hospital de konoha)

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos del hospital para ir a la habitación en la que estaba naruto, era sábado así que ella podría estar con naruto hasta tarde, había pensado acerca de la conversación que tuvo con su madre, tenía una oportunidad de tener de nuevo la amistad de naruto pero aún se sentía mal porque sabía que naruto probablemente al empezar a recordar recordaría como lo trato a él, pero un hecho que tendría que afrontar para poder ganarse su amistad de nuevo, hinata se detuvo por que había llegado a la habitación vio por la ventanilla de esta que naruto estaba despierto viendo un álbum de fotos, ella pensó que sus padres se lo trajeron para que empezara a recordar lo básico, ella no vio ni a kushina ni a minato en la habitacion por lo que supuso que ellos debieron haber salido para hablar con el doctor.

Naruto estaba viendo una foto en la que se encontraban el, kushina, minato, y naruko, pero a él le costaba trabajo recordar a esas personas, ya había sido informado de que ellos eran sus padres y pensó que esa niña pelirroja con las mismas marcas que el seria su hermana pero su mente no lograba recordarlos, cambio de página y vio en otra foto que él estaba con una niña de pelo azul y ojos aperlados sonriendo en una plaza, parecía que fueran amigos, el trato en ese momento de recordar algo, cualquier cosa era buena que redijera acerca de su vida pero solo consiguió que le doliera la cabeza, miro de nuevo la foto y luego cerro el álbum con un suspiro, en ese momento oye como la puerta de la habitación era abierta, el giro su cabeza y vio a una chica peliazul y ojos aperlados entrando y recordó que la niña de la foto se parecía mucho a ella, hinata entro y vio a naruto viéndola con rareza, se sintió un poco mal pero mantuvo la calma, ella se acercó a la cama de este

-Buenos días naruto-saludo hinata con una sonrisa sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto. Hinata suspiro pero no se sentía derrotada.

-¿No me recuerdas?, yo entre aquí ayer junto a tus padres y una amiga que me acompañaba-le comunico ella.

-Hace unas horas no recordaba ni mi propio nombre ¿Cómo esperas que te recuerde?-le dijo él.

-Lo siento, soy Hinata Hyuga y yo…bueno tú fuiste mi primer amigo-contesto hinata.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el para recibir un sí de ella, y ahí recordó la foto que en la que estaba el con una niña, cogió el álbum de nuevo y saco la foto para luego indicársela a hinata-¿ella eres tú?-pregunto.

Hinata vio la foto en la que él y naruto estaban sonriendo en la plaza.

-Si esa soy yo, ese día mi mama nos llevó a pasear a la plaza de la ciudad-respondió hinata.

-Ya veo-respondió naruto poniendo la foto en su lugar-Hinata, ¿porque estoy en este lugar? Esos señores…eh mis padres me dijeron que es porque sufrí un accidente…pero ¿qué accidente?...no recuerdo nada y cuando trato de recordar siento que mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

Hinata vio un poco de miedo y tristeza en la mirada de naruto se sintió un poco mal por el así que decidió decirle la razón por la que él estaba en el hospital y ella en ese momento se sintió triste ya que tendría que contarle que estuvieron peleados y que ella lo trato mal, pero era para que el tratara de recordar así que decidió proceder.

-Está bien tranquilo, yo te voy a contar porque estás aquí-dijo ella mirando a los ojos de naruto-hace tiempo tu y yo…tuvimos una pelea fuerte y yo termine nuestra amistad-relato hinata a lo cual naruto se sorprendió un poco-no nos hablamos por 2 meses y yo te evitaba constantemente-dio ella-hace 2 días tu querías hablar conmigo pero yo no te escuche y te dije que te alejaras-dijo ella omitiendo la parte en la que le deseo la muerte-tú te fuiste, y yo seguí mi camino para llegar a la universidad, pero era tarde y no llegaría a tiempo y decidí cortar camino por un callejón y ahí… un sujeto me retuvo y quería hacerme daño-dijo ella triste-cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo tu…llegaste y me salvaste de ese hombre, pero yo fui una malagradecida y te dije que te fueras…y-hizo una pausa-ese sujeto saco un arma oculta y me quiso disparar…pero tú te pusiste en medio y recibiste la bala por mí-dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos-te dio en la cabeza y estabas muy grave, te trajeron aquí para salvarte y lo consiguieron, pero perdiste tu memoria y…-para ese punto ya estaba llorando-yo me siento muy mal por haber sido mala contigo y por mi culpa tu estés aquí, y si estás enojado yo lo entenderé porque todo fue mi culpa-dijo entre sollozos y con la cabeza gacha.

Naruto escuchaba sorprendido la confesión de la peliazul, pero no estaba enojado con ella, no podía juzgarla por que no recordaba nada de lo que ha pasado, el la llamo.

-Hinata, no llores-pidió el haciendo que la chica levantara su cabeza-no puedo enojarme contigo por algo que no recuerdo-dijo el-y si te salve de seguro fue porque te tengo aprecio y no quería que te hicieran daño-le dijo hacienda que la chica la viera sorperendia-así que por favor no llores, no quiero verte así.

Hinata miro a naruto, y vio que aún conservaba ese lado amable y gentil a pesar de haber perdido la memoria, a lo que ella sonrió y se secó las lágrimas de la cara.

-Aun sin tu memoria aun tienes ese lado amable-dijo hinata limpiándose la cara con las manos y con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió un poco al oír a la chica decir eso, y en ese momento tuvo curiosidad acerca de la pelea que tuvo con ella.

-Oye hinata, ¿Por qué fue que terminamos nuestra amistad, por qué peleamos?-pregunto el chico a lo que hinata suspiro un poco y empezó a hablar.

-Fue porque dijiste algo que me sorprendió mucho, y que creí falso y me enoje tanto que te dije que te alejaras de mi-dijo ella un poco triste.

-¿Que fu lo que te dije?-pregunto.

-Que…que mi novio toneri me estaba siendo infiel-dijo ella-tu alegaste que lo viste con una chica en un restaurant cerca de la plaza-recordo ella un poco triste.

-¿Enserio yo te dije eso?-pregunto

-Sí, pero no fue solo por eso que me enoje-dijo ella-tú me hiciste una confesión la cual yo la comprendí de otra forma.

-¿Confesión? ¿Cuál?-pregunto.

-Que tu… que tú me amas-respondió a naruto quien se sorprendió-y yo lo mal entendí creyendo que tu inventaste lo de toneri para que así tuvieras una oportunidad conmigo-dijo ella.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto y hinata asintió-vaya, pero que paso ¿fue verdad lo que te dije o no?-pregunto él.

-No lo sé-respondió-pero no hablemos de ese tema por favor-pidió la chica.

-Está bien-dijo el-Gracias por responder a mis preguntas-agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto-respondió.

(En la oficina del médico)

-¿Mi hijo lloro sangre?-pregunto kushina angustiada.

-Si-respondió el médico-el día que despertó lo encontramos con un rastro de sangre en sus mejillas la analizamos y vimos que estaba mesclada con lágrimas-comunico el medico de ese acontecimiento.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto minato consternado.

-Parece ser que cuando su hijo recibió el disparo, la bala perforo una parte de sus lagrimales haciendo que la sangre que había perdido se filtrase con sus lágrimas-explico el medico a los padres de naruto.

-¿Y eso se puede solucionar?-pregunto kushina un tanto angustiada.

-Probablemente cuando la herida interna pueda cicatrizar, pero no se puede saber con exactitud-les comunico.

La sala quedo en silencio, minato y kushina estaban preocupados por lo que el medico les dijo, pero minato decidió hablar del tema que es mas importante, la memoria de naruto.

-Doctor-dijo-acabamos de darle a nuestro hijo un álbum familiar para que pueda recordar lo básico.

-Es muy buena idea, su hijo al ver esas fotos podría recordar a sus familiares y personas cercanas, pero solo no traten de hacerle recordar todo de golpe, podría sufrir un shock si le tratan de hacer recordar demasiada información-dijo el médico.

-No se preocupe, nosotros ayudaremos a naruto, y también una persona muy especial podría ser de utilidad-menciono la pelirroja muy decidida.

(Parque de konoha)

-Quiero ir a ver al jefe pero mis padres me dijeron que no dejan entrar niños-dijo un castaño con un puchero.

-Yo también estoy igual que tu-dijo una niña castaña-mi hermana dijo que me contaría sobre su estado y yo te lo diré a ti.

-Gracias hanabi-respondió el niño con una sonrisa-eres mi mejor amiga.

-Ya lo sé konohamaru-dijo ella-que mal que udon y moegi hayan tenido que viajar con sus padres.

-Si pero cuando vuelvan iremos juntos para darle nuestro apoyo-dijo el niño muy decidido.

-Je, yo quiero que no le pase nada, mira si nosotros estamos así, como estará la pobre de naruko por su hermano-dijo ella recordando a la pelirroja.

-Ella es muy fuerte igual que naruto-menciono konohamaru-pero no me la imagino cuando supo que naruto perdió la memoria, debió haber sido muy duro para ella.

-Ya lo creo-dijo la ojiperla-¿Por qué no habrá venido?-se preguntó extrañada.

-Hable con ella hoy de mañana, me dijo que sus primas tayuyá y Karin iban a llegar hoy de visita, y que ella iba a recibirlas-dijo konohamaru.

-O, parece que ellas 2 también van a estar preocupadas por su pequeño primo cuando se enteren de lo que pasa-dijo la castaña.

-Talvez, tu misma las conoces de cómo se preocupaban por el de una manera exagerada-recordó konohamaru divertido.

-Si es verdad, oye vamos un momento a la plaza-propuso hanabi.

-Está bien vamos-dijo konohamaru tomando la mano de la castaña a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

(En el hospital).

Kushina iba caminando a la habitación de su hijo, su esposo había tenido que ir a la empresa por un asunto de finanzas, estaba pensativa por lo que le sucedía a su hijo, primero perdió su memoria lo que fue muy duro para ella y ahora le comunican que su hijo había llorado sangre el día que despertó, estaba un poco enojada por que el médico no le comunico eso en un principio pero lo mejor era tranquilizarse. Llego a la puerta de la habitación iba a entrar pero se fijó que cierta peliazul conocida estaba con su hijo, ella dio una sonrisa y entro a dentro.

-Buenos días hinata-saludo kushina a la chica quien se había dado vuelta para verla.

-Buenos días señora kushina-respondió la chica.

-Me alegra de que hayas venido linda-dijo ella acercándose-dime naruto-dijo dirigiéndose al rubio-¿qué te pareció el álbum que te trajimos?

-Bueno, me gusto pero…no logro recordar nada de esto-dijo el rubio un poco triste.

-No te preocupes por eso, el medico dijo que posiblemente tu memoria vuelva poco a poco-tranquilizo la pelirroja.

-Pero eso puede tardar años-le recordó el rubio.

-Oye no te preocupes siempre unidos podremos afrontar cualquier cosa-le dijo su madre-además hinata podrá ayudar ¿verdad linda?.

-Claro señora yo voy a ayudar a naruto porque es mi amigo-dijo hinata poniendo su mano en la de naruto, el sonrió un poco por eso.

-Gracias hinata, eres muy buena-le dijo kushina yendo a abrazarla con una sonrisa-¿verdad hijo?

-Sí, muchas gracias hinata-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto naruto y también para agradecerte por lo que hiciste-le dijo hinata tomando su mano.

Naruto al sentir la mano de hinata tuvo una visión de una imagen en la que veía a una niña pequeña ayudándolo a levantar, y supo que esa niña era hinata, pero decidió no decir nada.

(2 semanas después)

Hinata estaba en su salón de clases esperando a que sonara el timbre para poder ir a ver a naruto, las últimos 2 semanas habían sido buenos, naruto mostro un poco de mejoría en su estado y el doctor dijo que en unos días más lo podrían dar el alta para ir a su casa, hace 2 días también recibió la visita de sus 2 primas tayuyá y Karin al hospital, hinata sonrió un poco al recordar la escena que protagonizaron.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto estaba en la cama del hospital recostado hablando con hinata acerca de lo que le gustaba a este, cuando tocan a la puerta de forma rápida y brusca.

-Debe ser kushi… eh digo mi madre-dijo naruto algo nervioso por llamar a su madre por su nombre-aun no me acostumbro a llamarla así.

-No te preocupes con el tiempo lo aras-tranquilizo hinata con una sonrisa-voy a abrir la puerta.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con 2 pelirrojas que estaban un poco angustiadas.

-¿Karin, tayuyá? Que sorpresa-dijo hinata contenta viéndolas de pies a cabeza.

-Hinata ¿cómo esta naruto?-preguntaron las 2 al uniso.

-Se encuentra bien, eso ya debió haberles dicho la señora kushina-dijo hinata.

-Si nos lo dijo pero quisimos venir a verlo-dijo Karin.

-Ah bueno pues él está despierto, pasen para…-no pudo terminar de decir por qué sintió como las chicas entraban y casi la tumbaban-…saludarlo-dijo hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Naruto!-dijeron las 2 yendo a abrazar al rubio el cual estaba distraído viendo el álbum.

-Eh… oigan… esperen-dijo naruto siendo asfixiado por las 2 pelirrojas.

-Estábamos preocupadas por ti pequeño primo-dijo la pelirroja con lentes, tayuyá se separó un poco y vio como naruto se estaba poniendo azul y dejo de abrazarlo para decirle a Karin.

-Eh Karin será mejor que ya no lo abraces tan fuerte, se está poniendo azul-dijo tayuyá señalando a naruto.

-¡Oh perdón!-dijo karin soltando a naruto quien recupero el color.

-Tienes…mucha fuerza-dijo naruto recuperando el aire.

-Karin debes tener más cuidado con él, aún se encuentra delicado-dijo hinata yendo donde se encontraba naruto.

-Perdón…no me di cuenta-dijo Karin apenada.

En ese momento naruto las vio a las 2 y recordó que en el álbum estaban 2 pelirrojas en una foto con el cuándo estaban en el parque, su mama le había dicho que ellas 2 eran sus primas y que siempre se preocupaban por él.

Tayuyá vio la expresión que tenía naruto al verlas y suspiro, su tía kushina les había dicho que con el accidente naruto perdió su memoria y que no recordaba nada, y solo le enseñaron lo básico de su vida.

-No sabes quienes somos ¿verdad?-pregunto tayuyá con una mirada triste.

-Eh, bueno ayer cuando estaba viendo unas fotos las vi a ustedes en una, mi mama me dijo que ustedes son mis primas-dijo el chico.

-Bueno me alegra que sepas quienes somos-dijo tayuyá sonriendo un poco.

-Sí, y no te preocupes que nosotras vamos a ayudarte primo-dijo Karin de forma alegre.

-Bueno muchas gracias, hinata también me está ayudando, es muy buena-dijo naruto con una sonrisa causando que la ojiperla se sonrojara un poco.

-Lo hago porque eres mi mejor amigo-dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Si claro, lo mismo dijo el tío minato y termino teniendo 2 hijos con la tía kushina-dijo burlona Karin haciendo que hinata se sonrojara como un tomate.

 **Fin del flash back**

Hinata al recordar eso último se sonrojo de nuevo, y en ese instante el timbre que anunciaba la finalización de las clases sonó, hinata cogió su bolsa y fue la primera en salir del salón, estaba por salir de la universidad cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano, ella volteo y vio que quien la había detenido era toneri.

-Hinata tenemos que hablar-dijo toneri seriamente

-Toneri ¿no podría ser después? Tengo que ir a…-iba a decir pero su novio se le adelanto.

-A visitar a tu amigo que está en el hospital-termino la frase el chico de forma aburrida-eso ya me tiene arto.

-Oye naruto es mi mejor amigo y yo me comprometí para ayudarlo-dijo la chica un molesta.

-Pues cancela-dijo toneri sorprendiendo a hinata-no puedo creer que lo ayudes después de que él te dijera esa mentira acerca de mi-le recordó a la peliazul.

-Escucha toneri, mentira…o no-dijo viéndolo seriamente-naruto me salvo de que me hicieran daño, aun cuando lo menosprecie y degrade el no dudo ni un segundo en protegerme y por eso quiero arreglar las cosas con él y ayudarlo en todo lo que yo pueda para que se recuperar-dijo hinata con decisión en cada una de sus palabras.

-Ah, o sea que ese tipo es más importante que yo-dijo ofendido-hinata en todo este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo creí que eras la mejor chica que he conocido, me has invitado a conocer a tus familia a los cuales parece que no les caigo bien pero me importo, hemos salido para divertirnos de lo mejor, y tú prefieres ir con ese sujeto el cual ya no te recuerda-dijo toneri enojado.

-Oye escucha te guste o no voy a seguir visitando a naruto y fin de la discusión-dijo hinata para luego retirarse de la escena enojada dejando a un toneri igualmente enojado.

Hinata caminaba hacia el hospital refunfuñando enojada, no podía creer que su novio actuara de esa manera con ella solo por ayudar a su amigo, estaba pensando seriamente en si quería seguir con esa relación, ya que desde hace tiempo él estaba actuando de esa forma y no le gustaba para nada, en especial cuando hace 1 semana él había ido a su casa y él le había pedido entrar en la oficina de su padre, pero ella le negó el paso y ahí fue cuando el empezó a tener esa actitud, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se acordó de que había olvidado en su pupitre del salón su celular, dio vuelta para volver a la universidad y recoger su celular, camino hasta llegar a la universidad, entro y camino hacia su salónel cual estaba con la puerta cerrada, iba a entrar en el cuándo escucho la voz de una chica adentro y luego la de toneri.

-Esto ya me está cansando-dijo la chica irritada-¿Cuándo vas a terminar con esa estúpida? Porque ya no lo soporto-dijo sorprendiendo a hinata

-Por el momento no, aún tengo que obtener su dinero-dijo el toneri serio-el otro día le pedí entrar a la oficina de su padre un rato porque ya sé que ahí es donde guarda una caja fuerte llena de dinero, pero ella me negó el paso-dijo enojado haciendo que hinata se sorprendiera.

-Pues si no puedes conseguir el dinero ya ríndete y termina con ella, ya no soporto tener que compartirte con esa mosquita muerta-dijo muy enojada.

-Escucha hana, hasta que no consiga el dinero no voy a terminar la relación que tengo con ella-dijo ya arto de la insistencia de la chica para que terminara con hinata.

De repente los chicos que estaban discutiendo sintieron como la puerta fue abierta y voltearon para ver quién era, y toneri se puso nervioso al ver que era hinata la cual tenía los ojos con lágrimas y cara enojada, la peliazul de repente se lanzo contra el peliblanco para atacarlo.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE MALDITO INFIEL!?-dijo hinata pegándole pero toneri se cubria.

-¡ESPERA HINATA N-NO ES LO QUE TU CREES!-dijo toneri sosteniéndola con sus manos, pero sintió como la rodilla de la chica había sido impactada contra su "hombría", el chico cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor y con sus manos agarrándose ahí abajo.

-¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE! ¡NUNCA!-dijo hinata para luego salir del salón y marcharse de ahí.

-¡Oh dios!-dijo la chica yendo a ayudar a toneri-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Me…dolió mucho-dijo toneri con mucho dolor.

-Esa perra-susurro por lo bajo la chica ayudando a parar al peliblanco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sin memorias.**

 **Capítulo 6: Los celos de hinata y regreso a casa.**

Gracias por seguir mi historia y responderé a cada una de sus preguntas.

kirito35: No está incompleto ni lo dejare incompleto amigo, lo que pasa es que me agarraron las pruebas de física y química y créeme que no he tenido ni tiempo para respirar, pero gracias a dios por fin me zafe de las pruebas y estoy de regreso, sin más que decirte Adiós.

Elgansotuerto: Aquí está la conti amigo, saludos.

XDaniUchihaX: En este capítulo lo sabrás amigo.

Naruto elite covenant **:** XD

kiritosaito35subaru64: Tienes toda la razón amigo y hoy vas a saber lo que sigue con la historia, nos vemos saludos.

Hinata iba corriendo por las calles con su cara llena de lágrimas, se detuvo en una esquina de cruce, estaba triste y decepcionada pero más que nada se sentía más culpable ya que se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo naruto era verdad pero no le creyó, no podía creer que el chico que le había declarado amarla solo andaba detrás del dinero de su familia.

-Fui una tonta-dijo hinata limpiándose las lágrimas, quiso sacar su celular para llamar a sakura pero recordó que por la ira se le había olvidado cogerlo de su asiento del salón, decidió que tenía que calmarse y seguir con su caminata al hospital, estaba caminando un poco deprisa para poder llegar y ver a naruto.

Estaba entrando por la recepción del hospital, subió en el ascensor hasta el piso en el que se encontraba su amigo, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de naruto, iba a entrar pero se detuvo cuando por la ventanilla vio que naruto estaba con una chica de cabello blanco hablando muy animadamente, hinata se sorprendió por que naruto parecía estar alegre a lado de esa chica y eso le hacía sentir una sensación que le parecía rara, acaso… ¿estaba celosa?

Hinata se controló y decidió entrar a la habitación.

-Buenas tardes-saludo hinata y las 2 personas que estaban conversando voltearon a verla.

-Oh, hola hinata-saludo naruto-ella es shion-dijo naruto señalando a la peliblanca.

-Hola, mucho gusto-dijo la chica estrechando su mano con la de hinata-soy la enfermera terapista de naruto.

-El placer es mío, eh… ¿desde cuanto que se conocen?-pregunto hinata.

-Oh bueno acabamos de conocernos hace rato-respondió naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero yo ya conocí a naruto cuando estaba inconsciente, yo lo cuidaba en los turnos de la noche, pero me transfirieron a los turnos de la tarde empecé desde hoy-respondió la chica la cual se levantaba de la silla y recogía una carpeta que dejo en la mesa-bueno me tengo que retirar, los dejo solos, adiós naruto-se despidió la chica dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio lo cual provoco que a hinata se le hinchara una pequeña vena en la frente-Adiós hinata- ahora se despidió de ella con una palmada en la espalda de la peliazul.

-hum…Adiós-dijo hinata con una pequeña aura negra de ira recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Adiós shion-se despidió naruto con su típica sonrisa.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y dejo solo a naruto y a hinata, la chica se calmó un poco y volteo a ver a naruto quien se recostó nuevamente en la cama para descansar.

-¿Te cayó bien esa chica?-pregunto hinata.

-Em, es una buena persona, me encanto conocerla-respondió naruto con tranquilidad.

-hum, que bueno que te guste conocer a otras personas-dijo hinata con calma, pero ella sentía en el fondo una extraña sensación podrían ser… ¿celos? Se preguntó a sí misma.

Hinata de repente se acordó de que en su bolsa tenía algo para ayudar a naruto a recordar un poco de sus gustos, cogió su bolsa y saco un libro.

-Te traje algo que podrá ser útil-dijo hinata dándole el libro en las manos a hinata.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-pregunto naruto tomando el libro.

-Míralo y lo sabrás-le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Naruto vio el título del libro y se sorprendió un poco por el título.

-¿El arte de pelear sin pelear?-pregunto el chico para luego recibir el asentimiento de su amiga-¿es acerca del deporte que mi papa me dijo que a mí me gustaba?-pregunto el rubio abriendo la primera página del libro.

-Sí, pero este libro te enseña a usar las artes marciales para buenas situaciones y para poder evitar conflictos-dijo hinata sentándose en la silla-es un buen libro a mi primo pequeño neji le gusta estás cosas-dijo hinata **(Nota: en esta historia neji tendrá la edad de naruko y de hanabi, y también practicara una disciplina: El boxeo)**

-Enserio, guao, voy a leerlo y cuando salga de aquí voy a volver a practicar, no quisiera dejar de estar en forma-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

-Tu nunca vas a decaer, y de eso estoy segura-dijo hinata tomando la mano del rubio, naruto al sentir la mano de la chica tuvo un pequeño recuerdo en donde estaba el y hinata jugando en un pequeño columpio y eran observados por una Hana la madre de hinata, volvió a la realidad y sonrió.

-Hinata me alegra de tenerte como mi amiga, me gusta mucho tu compañía-le dijo naruto sonriendo y la chica al ver a naruto con esa sonrisa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Na-naruto yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-dijo la chica dándole un abrazo al rubio quien gustoso acepto el abrazo.

De repente alguien entro a la habitación los dos chicos se separan y vieron que era el doctor que venía con una buena cara.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el médico-tengo una noticia que darles-les dijo a los jóvenes.

(Residencia Namikase).

Naruko estaba en la sala muy feliz, sus padres le habían dicho que hoy en la noche le darían de alta a naruto del hospital, y hoy en la noche lo podrían ir a recoger i por fin podría ver a naruto y por eso estaba muy emocionada.

-Hija, debes cambiarte, en dos horas iremos por tu hermano-le dijo kushina entrando a la sala.

-Si mama me iré a cambiar ahora mismo-dijo la pequeña yendo a su habitación.

-Parece que alguien está muy feliz-menciono minato atrás de su esposa.

-Y no es la única me alegra que mi hijo regrese a casa, minato ¿no crees que deberíamos pasar por un lugar a comprar algo para naruto?-pregunto kushina.

-Qué te parece un par de guantes de kick boxing-dijo minato pero fue silenciado por un zape que su esposa le dio en la cabeza.

-¡¿Que te crees queriendo regalarle eso?! ¡Para que siga practicando ese deporte de salvajes y reciba un golpe que lo podría dejar peor de lo que esta!-dijo enojada la pelirroja.

-Está bien, tranquilízate mi amor-dijo minato un poco asustado-solo fue una broma-dijo minato.

-Más te vale minato-dijo la mujer calmándose un poco-ahora ¿qué crees que deberíamos comprarle?-pregunto una vez más.

-mm, que te parece si le compramos…

(En otra parte)

-No puedo creer que mi plan no haya resultado-dijo toneri quien tenía puesto entre "sus zonas nobles" una bolsa de hielo.

-Yo misma te dije que no ibas a sacar nada de esa estúpida-le dijo hana que estaba sentada.

-No quiero oír tus reclamos y berrinches hana-dijo el peliblanco malhumorado.

-Pues debiste escucharme, no puedo creer que esa zorra te golpeara de esa manera-recordó la chica.

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo el chico irritado-ahora no podre cumplir con mi plan anterior, voy a tener que tratar de convencer a hinata de que me perdone-dijo toneri para luego recibir un almohadazo de parte de la chica.

-¿Como que vas convencerla de que te perdone?, que no oíste que te dijo que no te le acercaras nunca más-le dijo la chica enojada.

-Si la escuche, pero no importa, voy a tener que ganarme su afecto de nuevo-dijo el para luego poner una sonrisa un poco maliciosa-y si eso no funciona pasare al plan C-dijo el peliblanco.

-Y cuál es ese dichoso "plan C"-pregunto la chica irritada.

-A su tiempo lo sabrás-le respondió.

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 6, ¿algo corto? Verdad, pues hace un rato no más que termine las pruebas de física y de química, y créanme me olvide un poco el argumento, pero no se preocupen voy a seguir con la historia, si de repente no subo el siguiente capítulo rápido les pido que me esperen y yo subiré el capítulo sin importar lo que pase. Sin más me despido amigos, comenten y sugiéranme que poner en los capítulos y yo los tomare en cuenta, Adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sin memorias.**

 **Capítulo 7: Un amor posible.**

Naruto estaba amarrándose la agujeta de su zapato mientras hinata estaba guardando el libro y unas cosas más que le llevo a naruto.

-Me alegra poder salir por fin de esta cama-dijo naruto en voz alta terminando de atarse la agujeta.

-Es una buena noticia, pero tendrás que venir a revisiones cada semana para ver cómo vas con tu recuperación-recordó hinata agarrando su bolsa.

-Creo que están exagerando con que tenga que venir cada semana-se quejó el rubio-yo mismo podría ver como sigo, o tu podrías ayudarme-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque te ayudara deberías venir para que revisen tus avances-respondió la peliazul-¿ya estás listo?-pregunto.

-Sí, mis padres me dijeron que iban a venir a recogerme, creo que también va a venir mi hermana pequeña naruko…-dijo naruto poniéndose un poco nervioso al mencionar a la pequeña niña ya que él no había pensado como sería tener una hermana menor y como seria jugar al rol de hermano mayor.

Hinata noto como naruto estaba con una cara nerviosa y se preocupó por él.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la chica caminando hacia naruto-te noto algo tenso-dijo poniéndose en frente de ella.

-B-bueno l-lo que pasa e-es que…-dijo naruto entrecortado y tartamudeando-naruko va a venir y yo no sé qué hacer, ya sé que es mi hermana pero… no sé cómo actuar, ósea no sé cómo actuar ni sé que va a pensar ella cuando me vea que no recuerdo casi nada de ella-dijo el rubio con aire de tristeza.

Hinata al notar el nerviosismo que la tenía le dio un abrazo el cual sorprendió a naruto.

-Oye no te preocupes, pueda que tu no conozcas a naruko directamente pero te puedo asegurar de que ella te quiere y no le importara de que tu no la recuerdes y de seguro va a tratar de ayudarte para que tú también puedas recordar-le dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

Naruto sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente al sentir como hinata lo abrazaba, le gustaba de que ella lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero al sentir que su corazón latía apresuradamente se preguntó ¿qué era eso que el sentí?

-Gracias hinata-dijo naruto-eres una gran amiga para mí, no sé qué aria sin ti-dijo naruto sonriéndole.

Hinata al oír que naruto la consideraba su mejor amiga le alegro pero a la vez la hizo sentir un poco mal ya que ella también estaba empezando a sentir cosas que no podía describir bien por su amigo.

-Me alegra de que te sientas mejor-le dijo hinata separándose del abrazo-¿listo para salir?-pregunto hinata dirigiéndose la puerta.

-Sí, es hora-dijo naruto entusiasmado.

Naruto y hinata salieron de la habitación, se despidieron del médico que había atendido a naruto y se encaminaron a la salida del hospital, cuando salieron vieron que minato y kushina estaban en el auto y afuera de este estaba una niña pelirroja la cual el rubio reconoció como su hermana naruko, la niña al ver a naruto salió corriendo donde el para poder abrazarlo.

-Hermano-dijo la niña abrazando al chico-te extrañe.

Naruto correspondió al abrazo de la niña con una sonrisa, aunque no recordaba casi nada de ella sabía que era su hermana y que el amor familiar es fuerte y nada ni nadie lo puede romper.

-Yo también naruko-dijo el chico alzando a su pequeña hermana.

Hinata quedo enternecida con esa escena, le gusto que su amigo tuviera una buena primera impresión de su hermana, se sentía muy conmovida que no se dio cuenta de que los padres de naruto le estaban haciendo señas para que se acercara al auto, cuando por fin reacciono dejo a los hermanos solos y fue donde estaban los adultos.

-Hinata-le dijo kushina llamándola.

-¿Sucede algo señora kushina?-pregunto la peliazul.

-Primero que nada hinata ya hemos hablado de que no me gusta que me digas señora me hace sentir vieja, llámame solo kushina-le dijo la pelirroja sonriente-y segundo necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?-pregunto un poco confundida-¿ayuda para qué?

-Déjanos explicarte hinata-dijo minato pidiéndole que se acercara un poco.

Mientras los 3 hablaban, naruto y naruko ya se habían separado del abrazo y la pequeña hablaba con su hermano.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas salido del hospital-le dijo la niña emocionada.

-Sí, gracias a dios por fin me dieron de alta-dijo naruto.

-Me alegra mucho, ya extrañaba tus abrazos, tus consejos y sobretodo tus regaños-dijo inocentemente a lo que naruto se sorprendió.

-Espera como que regaños-pregunto el rubio un tanto confundido.

-Ah, se me había olvidado de lo de tu memoria-dijo un poco apenada por haber olvidado ese dato.

-No cambies el tema niña-dijo el rubio de forma seria-como es eso de "extrañaba tus regaños".

-Em b-bueno tú a-antes me solías regañar un poco por ser un tanto d-descuidada y por no ser muy atenta-dijo un poco apenada.

Naruto al oír de la boca de su hermana de que el la solía regañar se sintió un poco mal ya que el sabia de que naruko aún era solo una niña pequeña y que no tenía la culpa de ser un tanto distraída.

-Em b-bueno y-yo lo siento si te regañaba por cualquier cosa-dijo naruto poniendo su mano atrás de su nuca-es decir tu eres aun una niña y no tienes la culpa de cometer algunos errores, eres muy pequeña-dijo naruto.

Esto dejo sorprendida a naruko ya que al ver a su hermano tan serio y mucho más maduro de lo que era antes la dejaba un poco extrañada.

-Es un poco raro verte tan serio y más maduro-le dijo naruko a naruto-pero no importa porque yo siempre te veré como mi hermanito querido-le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo el cual acepto gustoso.

-Gracias por quererme así como soy-le dijo naruto al oído.

En ese momento minato y kushina se acercaron a los dos hermanos.

-¡Qué bonita escena!-dijo kushina conmovida.

-Chicos es hora de ir a casa-les informo minato.

-Está bien…espera ¿dónde está hinata?-pregunto naruto al fijarse de que hinata ya no estaba en el lugar.

-No te preocupes hijo, ella se adelantó para ir a nuestra casa ya que la invitamos-dijo minato sonriendo.

-Pero bueno vayamos a casa, ahí te espera una sorpresa naruto-le anuncio kushina.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué cosa es?-dijo naruto emocionado.

-Cuando llegamos lo sabrás, pero ahora vayamos al auto para irnos-dijo minato entrando al coche.

(En la calle)

Hinata iba caminado por la calle dirigiéndose a la residencia namikase, estaba sonriendo porque se sentía feliz de la idea que tuvieron los padres de naruto al darle esa sorpresa que de seguro lo iba a alegrar, llego a una esquina iba a cruzar a la otra calle cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo hacia un callejon, ella se asustó y volteo para ver a la persona que la había jalado, pero cuando volteo su cara paso de asustada a una de desprecio y asco, delante de ella se encontraba su ahora exnovio Toneri.

-¡Déjame ir!-dijo la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Espera hinata-dijo toneri apretando más el agarre-déjame explicarte-pidió.

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada maldito infiel!-dijo hinata soltando una de sus manos y dándole una bofetada pero el chico volvió a tomar del brazo a la chica para agarrarle bien.

-¡Basta! Escucha, lo que paso hoy no fue lo que parece-dijo toneri sosteniéndola de las manos pero la chica las hizo a un lado-todo tiene una explicación.

-¡A enserio y que explicación me vas a dar acerca de que tú sabes de la caja fuerte que mi padre tiene en su despacho!, ¡o de la explicación acerca de cómo fuiste un egoísta conmigo pidiéndome de que dejara de visitar a mi amigo al hospital! ¡Y todo esto que está pasando es tu culpa!-dijo hinata muy enojada.

-¡Escucha no me culpes de eso en este instante que mi paciencia está a punto de irse al diablo!-exclamo toneri enojado-¡y ahora con respecto a de lo que le está pasando al desmemoriado de namikase es mi culpa! ¡Estas equivocada!-dijo toneri ya soltando a la chica, -¡fue tu culpa!-le dijo a la chica quien se sorprendió ante lo último dicho por toneri.

-¿Q-que es lo q-que quieres decir?-pregunto hinata un poco aturdida.

-Que todo esto no es mi culpa, sino la tuya-dijo toneri de forma fría-tu misma fuiste la que desprecio a naruto, le diste miradas de odio, lo degradaste y lo humillaste-dijo con tono serio y neutral-que ya se te olvido lo que le hiciste el jueves de hace 2 meses en clase de química-le recordó a hinata cuando ella había hecho que castigaran a naruto.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto estaba llegando al salón de química, se había demorado porque estaba pensando la manera de poder hablar con hinata para resolver ese mal entendido y no se dio cuenta de que ya todos sus demás compañeros habían ido al salón de química, naruto había llegado y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, lo siento por llegar tarde-dijo haciendo una reverencia al profesor.

-Y cuando en tu vida has llegado a tiempo a algo-dijo en voz alta hinata quien veía a naruto con una mirada de odio.

Ante esa mirada que la hyuga le dio a naruto este se entristeció, el recordaba cómo la misma hinata antes solía darle apoyo y lo ayudaba en caso de que naruto llegaba tarde a clases, pero ahora eso era diferente.

-Está bien sr. Namikase pase a su lugar-le anuncio el profesor sacando a naruto de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se encamino a su asiento recibiendo una mirada de desprecio de hinata.

-Muy bien-empezó el profesor- ya que están todos aquí, vamos a proceder con el estudio y realización de mezclas, frente a ustedes se encuentran 2 sustancias las cuales van a mesclar y verán la reacción que tienen, recuerden que la reacción puede ser desde cambio de color hasta cambio de solubilidad, pueden empezar-finalizo el profesor para que los alumnos empiecen con el experimento.

Los alumnos empezaron a mesclar las muestras y a algunos les salió de forma correcta, naruto cogió el vaso y vio que la sustancia que el tenia era diferente a la de sus compañeros pero no le tomo mucha importancia, cogió la sustancia y la mezclo con la otra con el otro, pero al momento en que este hizo contacto causo una explosión la cual provoco que el humo activara los regadores y la alarma contra incendios.

-¡Sr. Namikase que significa esto!-exclamo el profesor.

-Yo no sé qué fue lo que paso, solo mescle las…-trato de explicar pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No quiero sus excusas, vaya a la dirección en este instante!-dijo el profesor enojado.

Naruto sin más que hacer salió del salón y vio como hinata tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Hinata quedo congelada al recordar ese mal rato que le había hecho pasar a naruto y se sintió muy mal al recordar eso.

-Espero que no vuelvas a culparme de algo que tu tuviste la culpa-dijo el chico haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada-si tú no hubieras ido por ese callejón, no abrían tratado de abusar de ti, naruto no te hubiera defendido, y el no estaría desmemoriado-dijo acercándose la hinata.

-Aléjate-pidió la chica en un susurro.

-Quiero otra oportunidad hinata, te demostrare que te quiero de verdad-dijo Toneri tratando de abrazarla pero la chica sacudió sus manos evitándolo-no quiero que estés con ese sujeto por lastima-hinata levanto la vista viendo a Toneri-sé que estas con el por qué sientes lastima por lo que le está pasando.

-¡Cállate no digas eso!-grito enojada tratando de irse del lugar pero fue detenida por el chico.

-¡Esa es la única razón por la que estas con él ayudándolo! ¡No te agás! ¡Sientes que estas en deuda con tu amigo por eso lo haces!-dijo el chico agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros-¡o es que acaso hay otra razón!

-¡Si la hay!-dijo soltándose del agarre-¡porque yo lo amo!-grito.

Se formó un momento de silencio después de la confesión de hinata, hasta que la misma chica se sonrojo por lo que había dicho y se llevó las manos a la boca: había dicho eso sin pensar, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que esa confesión en el fondo de su corazón era cierta.

-"¿Lo amas?"-pregunto de forma sarcástica-¿no dirás eso porque te sientes mal de no haberle correspondido antes?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón-te conozco hinata y sé que solo lo ayudas por lastima, y si eso de que lo amas es cierto de seguro será solo por pena, piensa bien las cosas, nos vemos después-dijo toneri saliendo del lugar dejando a hinata muchas cosas que pensar.

Hinata pensaba en lo que le dijo toneri de que solo ayudaba a naruto por que se sentía culpable de lo que le sucedió, en parte era cierto eso, al principio se sintió verdaderamente culpable ya que naruto termino en el hospital con su vida pendiendo de un hilo por defenderla y cuando naruto despertó y vio que él no recordaba nada de su vida se sintió aun peor, por eso ella sintió que debía ayudar a naruto para que pueda recuperar su memoria poco a poco. Pero también en parte era cierto de que ella estaba empezando a sentir algunos sentimientos hacia su amigo, en especial hoy cuando naruto se encontraba con esa enfermera Shion, ella sintió sensaciones que solo se podrían describir como celos, y así junto con la confesión que dijo hace un rato ella misma se dio cuenta de la verdad: estaba empezando a sentir amor por su mejor amigo naruto, tal vez este amor si será posible se dijo así misma.

Hinata salió del callejón a paso lento, se sentía un poco alegre por fi a ver aclarado las dudas que tenía, pero también se sentía un poco infeliz por las cosas que le dijo toneri, tanto fue la tensión que no se dio cuenta de la hora, vio su reloj de muñequera y vio que eran las 7:30.

-Tengo que darme prisa-dijo hinata saliendo hacia la residencia Namikase.

 **HOOLA, aquí acaba el capítulo 7, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán la sorpresa que le espera a naruto al llegar a su casa, y también con el tiempo van a saber cómo se desarrolla el amor entre naruto y hinata. Sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… AH! Casi se me olvida, a partir de hoy en cada capítulo que suba voy a poner la fecha en la que subiré el próximo capítulo, ahora si me despido, dejen sus reviews adiós.**

 **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO: 23/08/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por seguir mi historia y responderé a cada una de sus preguntas.

Rolphy03: Aquí está el siguiente amigo.

Kirito35: Jeje, no te preocupes no voy a dejar incompleta la historia.

Vash: Aquí esta amigo, disfrutalo.

Emperor92: Gacias amigo, me alegra que disfrutes mis historias, yo también disfruto las tuyas y la de javipozos, te pido que por favor sigas con la historia del amistad al odio y del odio al amor, y dile a javipozos que siga con la historia de un buen esposo y padre de familia y renegados me gustan muchos sus historias, fue un gusto amigo nos vemos, adiós.

 **Capítulo 8: La Sorpresa y un recuerdo borroso.**

Naruto iba conversando en el coche junto a sus padres, estaban a 3 cuadras para llegar a su casa y estaba emocionado.

-Ya en serio quiero saber cuál es mi sorpresa, de veras-pidió el chico acercándose al asiento del conductor.

-Hijo, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás, falta muy poco-dijo minato.

-No te desesperes, te va a gustar, ahora siéntate y vigila a tu hermana, la pobre se quedó dormida en el recorrido-dijo kushina viendo a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Je, parece que estaba cansada-dijo naruto viendo a la niña la cual se movía entre sueños.

-Quiero mi ramen-dijo la niña dormida haciendo sonreír a naruto, y en ese momento naruto recordó algo y se lo pregunto a sus padres.

-Eso que dijo que quiere, ¿es lo que me gusta a mí?-pregunto el rubio.

-Claro hijo, el ramen es tu comida preferida…mejor dicho es la comida preferida de todos los uzumakis, es una verdadera delicia siempre se me antoja comerlo a cada rato, pero el amargado de tu padre solo me lo permite comer una vez a la semana-dijo kushina un poco indignada.

-No exageres kushina, el ramen puede ser delicioso pero comer ramen a cada rato no es muy bueno que digamos, lo recomendable seria comerlo una vez por semana-explico minato.

-¡Pero minato el ramen es comida de dioses! Es lo más delicioso que existe desde la primera vez que fui a ichiraku ramen me quede enamorada de ese delicioso sabor, me gusta cuando los fideos se deslizan por mi boca y poco a poco van pasando por mi garganta y va llenando mi estómago con el delicioso sabor de fideos y miso de cerdo-dijo kushina en un tono muy meloso y un tanto sensual el cual dejo un poco perturbado a naruto.

-¡Kushina! ¡Por dios! no hables en ese tono mira que parece que a asustaste a nuestro hijo-regaño mito a kushina mientras señalaba a naruto.

Kushina volteo y vio que minato tenía razón, naruto se encontraba de piedra y con una cara de poker face y de inmediato esta se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Ay, hijo b-bueno lo siento, es que me perdí en el momento-dijo kushina con vergüenza.

-Creo que no te volveré a ver con los mismos ojos madre-dijo naruto tratando de borrar esas palabras que su madre había dicho y que se le pegaron en la cabeza.

-Oh mi bebe no digas eso, me partes el alma-dijo kushina fingiendo estar dolida.

-No sé por qué, pero a veces pienso que amas al ramen mucho más que a mí-dijo minato con un aura de depresión envolviéndolo.

-Oh mi amor no digas eso, yo te quiero mucho-dijo kushina dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio mayor.

-Bien te creo-dijo minato para después acercarse al oído de su esposa-pero voy a tener que castigarte por hablar de esa forma frente a los niños-le dijo en un tono muy sensual a lo cual kushina se sonrojo.

-P-pero lo hicimos esta mañana-susurro kushina muy apenada.

-No importa, después de la sorpresa de naruto quiero que vayas derechita al cuarto-le susurró al oído haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirroja se teñirán de rosado.

-¿Que tanto están cuchicheando ahí?-pregunto naruto extrañado.

-Em, no n-no es nada hijo-dijo kushina sonrojada y nerviosa .

-Si es verdad no es nada, mira ya llegamos-anuncio minato estacionando el auto frente al garaje.

-Es una casa muy bonita-dijo naruto al ver con detalles la residencia namikase.

-Y eso que aún no lo has visto por dentro hijo-dijo kushina saliendo del auto.

-Ah, ¿ya llegamos?-pregunto naruko despertándose y frotándose el ojo derecho con una mano.

-Si mi amor ven acá-dijo minato acercándose para ayudar a salir a su hija-naruto tú también sal.

-Ya voy, es solo que...-dijo naruto sin completar la palabra.

-¿Que? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto minato al ver a naruto pensativo.

-Bueno, es un poco raro estar en un lugar que no recuerdo, de veras-dijo naruto con una mano atrás de su nuca.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso te acostumbraras con el tiempo-dijo minato.

-No es que me preocupe no acostumbrarme papa, me preocupa el hecho de que talvez no logre recuperar mi memoria, todos mis buenos recuerdos junto a ustedes, mis amigos, talvez ni siquiera logre recordar mi…-iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Basta-lo silencio-no sigas diciendo eso, te estas mortificando a ti mismo, no importa sino recuerdas esos momentos tu siempre serás nuestro hijo-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-y siempre tu madre, tu hermana, y yo te querremos sin importar las dificultades que se presenten-dijo minato viendo hacia los ojos de naruto.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido y a la vez feliz por las palabras de su padre, tenía una familia que lo quería mucho y una amiga que también lo quería, no podía pedir más.

-Gracias-dijo naruto.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme-le dijo minato.

-Sabes, no me dejaste terminar mi último comentario-dijo naruto-puedo preguntártelo tu talvez lo sepas.

-Está bien pregúntame-dijo el rubio mayor.

-¿Cuando fue mi primera pelea?-pregunto.

-A que te refieres-devolvió la pregunta.

-Me dijiste que practico artes marciales quiero saber ¿Cuándo fue mi primera pelea?-pidió saber.

-Bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir ahora ni mucho menos frente a tu madre la cual odia que hable de eso-dijo eso ultimo temblando un poco-pero te lo diré otro día ¿está bien?-pidió saber minato.

-Está bien-dijo naruto el cual sintió como una pequeña mano lo jalaba

-Oigan ¿por qué no vienen?-dijo naruko cogiendo las manos de ambos-naruto tu sorpresa te espera a dentro-le indico la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ok ahí voy-dijo naruto sonriendo.

-Ya se habían tardado ¿qué paso?, se quedaron conversando por 3 minutos-pregunto kushina.

-No es nada, es solo que…él se siente un poco mal porque no logra recordar nada, pero ya hable con él y se recuperó por completo-expreso con una sonrisa.

-Oh, mi bebe, me alegra mucho de que seas más comunicativo con nuestro hijo-dijo kushina poniendo su mejilla en el hombro de su esposo.

Si yo tambi…espera ¿Cómo de que soy más comunicativo con el ahora?-pregunto un tanto ofendido por las palabras de su mujer.

-Bueno, pues antes pasabas mucho tiempo en la oficina y casi nunca te comunicabas de padre a hijo con naruto-dijo kushina luego se fijó que naruto y naruko ya iban a entrar a dentro de la casa-vamos minato ya van a entrar-dijo la pelirroja jalando a su esposo.

-mmm, ok-dijo minato siguiéndola, pero ya hablaría con ella de noche.

En la puerta de la casa.

-Bien entremos-dijo naruto tocando la perilla de la puerta pero su mano fue retirada por la de su hermana.

-Espera un segundo, tienes que cerrar los ojos-dijo la niña.

-¿Cerrarlos? ¿Y por qué?-pregunto naruto.

-Tu solo hazlo y ya-dijo kushina.

-Ah ok-dijo naruto cerrando los ojos.

-Muy bien vamos a entrar-aviso kushina abriendo la puerta.

Naruto estaba siendo guiado por la mano de su hermana hacia la sala, él pudo escuchar claramente las voces de unas personas.

-Muy bien-empezó su padre-puedes abrir los ojos.

Naruto obedeció y abrió los ojos.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron un grupo de personas que estaban en la casa.

Naruto quedo sorprendido, vio esas personas eran sus primas Karin y tayuyá, sakura, sasuke, ahí también estaba hinata junto a un hombre de pelo plateado que tenía una mascada cubriendo, era su maestro kakashi hatake.

-Nos alegra que regreses a casa-dijo Karin yendo a abrazar al rubio.

-Ya era hora, por fin podrás retomar tu vida-dijo tayuyá acercándose.

-Hola naruto-saludo sasuke.

-Hola sasuke, no me esperaba esta sorpresa muchas gracias por el recibimiento.

-Nos alegra de que por fin estés de regreso-dijo sakura.

-Gracias sakura, eres muy buena amiga-dijo naruto abrazando a sakura pero el abrazo fue cortado por sasuke-¿Pero…

-Suficientes abrazos amigo, en especial el de mi sakura-dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras a lo cual sakura se sonrojo.

-Disculpa a sasuke es un poco…-iba a decir sakura pero naruto se le adelanto.

-Sobreprotector y celoso-termino el rubio-no te preocupes por eso, si yo tuviera una novia tan linda como tú tampoco me gustaría que alguien más la abrazara-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Al escuchar eso sakura se volvió a sonrojar por lo que naruto había dicho y sasuke estaba experimentando un gran ataque de celos igual que cierta peliazul estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Hinata se petrifico al oír que naruto elogio a sakura, se sintió como hoy en la tarde al ver como naruto estaba con esa enfermera Shion, la cólera la empezó a invadir por todo el cuerpo, pero decidió tratar de controlarse ya que sakura era solo una amiga de naruto y además ella ya sabía los sentimientos que el rubio tenia hacia la ojiperla.

-Bueno naruto, es genial por fin volver a verte-dijo el peli plateado que hasta ahora se había quedado callado.

-Muchas gracias maestro, créame ya quiero volver a entrenar-dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido.

-Alto a y muchacho-dijo hinata apareciendo atrás de el-no puedes entrenar aun recién te acaban de dar de alta.

-Si es verdad, y no pienso permitir de que recibas un golpe que te puede dejar pero de lo que estas, niño-dijo kushina apareciendo al lado de hinata.

-Pero estuve 2 semanas en cama, tengo que volver a entre…-iba a decir pero fue callado por la mono de su padre que se colocó en su boca.

-No te preocupes amor, naruto no entrenara por tiempo indefinido, ya lo hable con kakashi-dijo el rubio adulto ¿verdad kakashi?

-Si es verdad, no se preocupe Sra. kushina naruto no entrenara por un tiempo y cuando lo haga será con mucho cuidado-afirmo el peliblanco sonriendo con el ojo.

-mm, está bien no hay problema, mientras a mi bebe no le pase nada-dijo kushina abrazando a naruto.

-Mama no soy un bebe-se quejó el chico.

-Bueno dejemos a un lado la hablaría y que ¡siga la fiesta para el festejado!-dijo tayuyá y todos empezaron a celebrar.

(Tiempo después)

Algunas personas hablaban amenamente, mientras tanto naruto salió al balcón de la terraza para estar solo un rato, se quedó impresionado por los tipos de flores que su madre tenía eran muy hermosas, paso caminando cerca de una taza de agua y vio el reflejo de la luna en el agua, miro hacia arriba y vio la luna que estaba muy linda, de repente sintió como una mano lo tocaba él se volteo y pudo ver a su amiga hinata quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola-saludo naruto a hinata-pensé que estabas abajo conversando con mis primas.

-Si estaba, pero tuvieron que salir, Karin fue con su novio suigetsu y tayuyá con un tal…eh kimimaro, no se tu… pero aquí entre tú y yo, creo que tayuyá ya hizo clic-dijo picaronamente.

-Bueno me alegra que mi prima tenga a alguien especial y sea alegre-dijo el rubio-en especial porque Karin me dijo que ella siempre era amargada, pero yo la noto más jovial e introvertida.

-Bueno, el amor hace cosas increíbles-dijo la chica-oye naruto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si claro-respondió.

-Bueno em… ¿cómo me ves tu a mí?-pregunto.

-Bueno, obviamente con los ojos jajaja-dijo el rubio riendo.

-Jajaja que gracioso-dijo hinata de forma sarcástica-hablo enserio naruto.

-Bueno, te veo como una muy buena amiga, una mujer sincera y respetuosa con los demás, eres la mejor de veras-dijo naruto con su peculiar sonrisa.

Hinata al oír la respuesta de naruto se alegró de que su amigo la viera de esa forma, pero también estaba un poco triste en su interior, naruto ya no la veía con los mismos ojos de antes cuando él estaba enamorado de ella sino que ahora la veía solo como su mejor amiga, no es que no estuviera feliz con eso pero ella deseaba ser algo más que una amiga, ella deseaba regresar el tiempo para no haber aceptado esa relación con toneri y darle la oportunidad a su amigo para que así las cosas sean diferentes, naruto nunca habría salido herido y no hubiera perdido su memoria, y así tal vez ellos 2 serían felices sin importar que.

Naruto vio que hinata estaba con la mirada perdida y se preocupó por ella.

-Hinata-la llamo pero no respondió-hinata, hinata-dijo pasando su mano por su cara y ahí fue cuando ella salió del trance.

-Eh, ¿qué paso?-pregunto hinata.

-Eso te pregunto yo, te quedaste como paralizada y me preocupe-dijo naruto acercándose a hinata para tocar su frente a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

-¿Q-que h-haces?-pregunto la chica ruborizada.

-Viendo si no tienes fiebre-dijo naruto y hinata recordaba cuando eran niños que ella se solía sonrojar y naruto confundía eso con fiebre.

-"Algunos hábitos no cambian"-pensó divertida-no es nada no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?-pregunto

-Si-respondió-ven bajemos a la fiesta.

-Ok-dijo el siguiéndola.

(En la noche)

Todos los invitados se habían ido ya, en la casa se veía a naruto en el sofá junto a naruko quien ya estaba dormida, y sus padres estaban en la cocina.

-OOhhh-bostezo naruto.

-Hijo si ya tienes sueño puedes irte a acostar-dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina.

-Es una buena idea-dijo levantándose del sofá-buenas noches.

-Espera ahí jovencito-lo detuvo su madre-llévate a naruko a su cuarto por favor, la pobre está muy cansada.

-Igual que todos-dijo el chico con una sonrisa levantando a su hermana-bueno hasta mañana.

-Hata mañana-respondió su madre, después minato regreso a la cocina.

-Parece que a naruto le gustó mucho la fiesta-opino minato.

-Si tienes razón, me alegra mucho que todo saliera bien, personas me alegra tener a mi pequeño aquí-dijo la mujer guardando unas cosas en el estante-bueno nosotros también debemos ir a dormir, estoy cansada.

-Si vamos a nuestro cuarto, además…-dijo el hombre acercándose donde su esposa y dándole un beso en la mejilla que la ruborizo-tenemos un asunto pendiente-dijo con voz seductora.

-¿D-de q-que hablas?-pregunto nerviosa.

-No te hagas, recuerda que dije que te iba a castigar por haber hablar de esa forma frente a nuestros hijos-dijo minato sonriente cogiendo uno de los pechos de su esposa por sorpresa y ella se sonrojo y su cara se combinó con su cabello.

-¡!Kya!-grito kushina al sentir a que su esposo agarro uno de sus pechos-p-por f-favor e-espera-pidió la pobre mujer quien sintió que su esposo apretó uno de sus pezones con su mano-e-esta b-bien vamos al cuarto-acepto la mujer ya vencida por el placer.

-Esa es mi esposa-dijo minato alzando a su esposa por la cintura-vamos.

(En la habitación de naruto)

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo, le gustaba mucho regresar a su casa y tener una familia feliz y unos buenos amigos, y le alegraba mucho más el hecho de tener como amiga a hinata quien era una gran persona con él, enserio estaba feliz con su vida. Naruto empezó a bostezar, el sueño lo estaba venciendo y en ese momento se quedó dormido.

(Sueño de naruto)

Naruto de unos 6 años estaba en un parque de la ciudad en el columpio, estaba viendo la fuente de agua, luego de eso su vista se enfoca en una niña que estaba sentada en la orilla de la pequeña fuente, él se acercó hacia ella y vio que tenía el cabello blanco, se le hizo muy familiar al principio, como si ya la hubiera visto antes, de repente la niña se voltea y los 2 se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ya perdidos con la mirada la niña acerca su rostro hacia naruto y conecta sus labios con él, el beso poco a poco se vuelve más tierno y con sentimientos de amor.

(Fin del sueño)

Naruto se despierta del sueño, estaba un poco sorprendido por ese sueño que tuvo, pero él tenía la sensación de que ese no era solo un sueño… parecía ser un recuerdo.

-¿Quién era esa niña?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

 **Hoola amigos, aquí termina el octavo capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si les gusto dejen sus reviews, comenten y sigan al pendiente de la historia.**

 **Me despido amigos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Adiós.**

 **Próximo capítulo: 19/09/2017**

 **PD: Publicare el siguiente capítulo esa fecha debido a que en voy a estar ocupado en mis estudios, pero no se preocupen que si lo subiré en esa fecha puntual amigos, ahora si me despido Adiós.** **iós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sin memorias.**

 **Capítulo 9: Conflicto con toneri y un reto nuevo.**

Los rayos del sol irrumpieron por la ventana del cuarto de cierto rubio que se encontraba dormido, el solo reflejo en sus ojos provocando que el muchacho le incomodara y haciendo que se moviera de lugar al otro lado de la cama, pero al tratar de girar su pie se enredó con la cobija que estaba sobre él y sin querer al tratar de jalar la cobija hizo que su pie se moviera más haciendo que el callera al suelo golpeándose el hombro.

-¡Auh! Eso dolió-se quejó sobándose el hombro afectado.

Se paró del suelo y volvió a la cama para tratar de recobrar el sueño, pero en ese momento…

-¡Naruto!-grito su hermana entrando a su cuarto y abalanzándose a la cama de su hermano-¡Es hora de levantarse!

-mmm-mascullo naruto cogiendo la cobija y arropándose hasta la cabeza.

-Vamos naruto levántate tienes que ir a la universidad-dijo naruko moviéndolo de lado a lado.

-mmm naruko déjame dormir-dijo el chico acomodándose bien.

-Vamos levántate o le voy a decir a mama que no quieres levantarte-dijo la pequeña dejando de sacudirlo y poner una sonrisa maliciosa- y créeme que con ella si te vas a levantar.

-OOhhh, 5 minutos más-dijo el chico bostezando.

-Ok, conste que te lo advertí-dijo la niña saliendo del cuarto.

Naruto se acomodó un poco más en la cama para poder estar cómodo, estaba tan cómodo en su cuarto hasta que de repente…

-¡NARUTO NAMIKASE UZUMAKI!-fue el grito femenino que se escuchó no solo en toda la casa sino también en todo el vecindario y el cual provoco naruto se levantara de golpe y casi se vuelve a caer sino se agarraba del colchón.

-¡Que! ¡Qué fue lo que paso!-pregunto el chico alarmado.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo-dijo kushina con un aura de enojo rodeándola ingresando al cuarto seguida por naruko-¿cómo es eso de que no quieres levantarte?-pregunto con voz demandante.

-Em-m b-bueno tengo sueño y quiero dormir un rato más-dijo naruto un poco temeroso al ver a su madre enojada.

-Naruto tienes que ir a la universidad, no puedes descuidar tus estudios-dijo su madre ya un poco calmada.

-Además hinata dijo que iba a venir para irse los 2 juntos-dijo naruko sentándose en una silla.

-Bueno está bien ya voy a arreglarme-dijo parándose de la cama, y al pararse vio que en cuello de kushina se encontraba una marca roja lo cual lo dejo curioso.

Kushina noto como naruto la miraba y pregunto por qué la veía así.

-Sucede algo naruto, ¿por qué me ves así?-dijo kushina.

-Bueno es que tienes algo en el cuello mama-dijo el rubio apuntando a su cuello, kushina se confundió y agarro un pequeño espejo que estaba en la mesa de naruto para ver a que era que se refería y sus ojos se pusieron como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver como tenía un chupetón el cuello a causa de la noche que tuvo con su esposo.

-Em-m b-bueno y-yo, n-no lo h-había visto-dijo con nerviosismo y con mucha pena-b-bueno hijo vístete y baja rápido que tu desayuno se enfría-dijo saliendo del cuarto muy apenada y sonrojada.

-hum que raro-dijo naruko al ver el comportamiento de su madre por esa marca-bueno hermano esa te queda de lección para que me hagas caso a mí de levantarte a la primera-dijo saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa dejando a naruto confundido y pensativo.

-Ok, parece que esta niña si es un poco malvada…y yo que creí que lo que dijo Karin era solo una exageración-se dijo para sí mismo levantándose de la cama y acercándose al armario para escoger ropa que ponerse.

(En la sala)

-Hablo enserio minato, no voy a caer más en tus trucos y jugarretas-advirtió kushina a su esposo, la pelirroja tenia puesto alrededor de su cuello su bufanda verde para ocultar el chupetón que su esposo le había dejado.

-Enserio estas enojada por esa muestra de cariño-dijo minato con tranquilidad tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Muestra de cariño?-pregunto la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido-un día de estos me vas a dejar una marca que puede ser permanente, y por eso prefiero no volver a caer en tus trucos.

-Oh por favor, eres muy linda cuando estas sonrojada, prefiero verte en tu forma sonrojada que verte enojada y furiosa-dijo cogiendo un panecillo-o dime acaso quieres que le de cariño a otra mujer, porque si es así puedo hablar con mis compañeras de trabajo-dijo en tono de broma pero sintió como su corbata era jalada por fuerza y vio que era kushina la cual lo estaba viendo con una mirada tenebrosa.

-Escucha Minato Namikase-dijo con un tono de voz tenebroso-vuelves a decir eso aunque sea una broma juro que te voy a…-acto seguido se acercó al oído para susurrarle algo lo cual lo dejo helado del miedo.

-N-no l-lo h-harías-dijo minato temblando del miedo.

-Oh claro que lo hare, y eso solo será una pequeña muestra para demostrarte que es lo que te puede pasar si traicionas mi confianza-dijo tronando sus nudillos y con su otra mano acariciando el cabello de su esposo-ahora termina de desayunar que se te va a hacer tarde para ir a trabajar-dijo remplazando su tono de hace rato por uno tierno y dulce lo cual dejo a su marido con la duda de si su mujer era bipolar.

-Ok "esta mujer a veces puede ser un poco loca"-pensó minato mientras terminaba de tomarse su café.

-Buenos días-dijo naruto bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, estaba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y chaqueta naranja junto con tenis blancos.

-Buenos días naruto-saludo minato a su hijo-¿dormiste bien?

-Bueno si dormí bien hasta que ciertas pelirrojas me fueron a despertar-dijo tomando asiento en la silla.

-Jovencito no quisiste levantarte a la primera así que no vengas a reclamarme a mi o tu hermana-dijo kushina sirviéndole a naruto huevos revueltos y tostadas junto con café.

-Ok lo siento mama-dijo naruto tomando una tostada pero se dio cuenta de algo-¿dónde está naruko?

-Está en su habitación durmiendo-respondió minato.

-¿Durmiendo?-pregunto naruto confundido-¿que ella si puede faltar a clases y yo no?

-Lo que sucede es que están remodelando su salón y tendrá que faltar unos cuantos días a la escuela-respondió su padre levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que solo se haya levantado para levantarme a mí y luego volverse a dormir?-dijo naruto un tanto molesto.

-Hijo no reclames y termina tu desayuno, mira la hora, ya mismo debe de llegar hinata para irse contigo-dijo su madre sacándose el delantal.

-Em ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta mama?-diji naruto

-Si claro hijo-dijo kushina

-¿Por qué llevas bufanda?-pregunto viendo la bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello.

-Em b-bueno lo q-que pasa e-es que tengo frio hijo-dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura? Estas roja parece que tienes calor-dijo el rubio viendo a su madre.

-Bueno por qué tanta preguntadora muchachito, si yo quiero puedo usar las prendas que yo quiera entendido-dijo con mirada firme.

-Está bien pero no te pongas así-dijo el rubio tomando su desayuno.

Ding Dong-Sonó el timbre de la casa

-Debe ser hinata, iré a abrirle-comunico kushina caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bueno parece que debo terminar el desayuno rápido-dijo naruto llevándose las 2 tostadas a la boca junto con un sorbo de café lo hizo pasar y después siguió con los huevos revueltos comiéndolos rápidamente.

-Ah hinata, me alegra verte-dijo kushina recibiendo a la susodicha.

-Buenos días señora kushina, también me alegra verla-dijo la peliazul.

-Jovencita, ya te había dicho que puedes llamarme solo Kushina, que me digas señora me hace sentir vieja-dijo la pelirroja con un puchero en la cara.

-Jeje ok, ¿naruto ya está listo…kushina?-pregunto la chica haciendo que la mirada de kushina se iluminara.

-Bueno el esta desayunando aun, pero si quieres puedes pasar y esperarlo para…-iba a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-No es necesario termine de desayunar-anuncio naruto saliendo del comedor.

-Wow eso fue muy rápido hijo, espero que hayas masticado bien los alimentos-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Si mama lo hice, buenos días hinata-saludo a su amiga.

-Buenos días naruto-devolvió el saludo-¿estás listo para irnos?

-Si lo estoy-respondió.

-Muy bien mis niños deben darse prisa o llegaran tarde-dijo kushina acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo-que tengas un buen día hijo.

-Gracias mama-dijo naruto.

-Hinata cuida a mi hijo-pidió la pelirroja.

-No se preocupe kushina está en buenas manos-respondió la peliazul.

-Oigan yo puedo cuidarme solo-dijo el rubio un tanto ofendido

-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo hinata avanzando.

-Ok, adiós mama-se despidió naruto de su madre.

-Adiós hijo-se despidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

(En el camino)

Naruto y hinata caminaban por las calles para dirigirse a la universidad, estaban conversando de unas cosas que parecían ser divertidas ya que estaban riendo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Enserio eso paso-pregunto naruto entre risas

-Si eso fue lo que pasó-dijo hinata riendo-tú y yo fuimos a toda velocidad en ese coche de madera y nos estrellamos en ese puesto de frutas en el centro, el vendedor nos regañó como si no hubiera un maña-dijo hinata riendo más.

-No lo puedo creer, tuvimos muchas aventuras divertidas de niños-dijo naruto sonriendo.

-Si tuvimos una infancia feliz…-al momento de que hinata respondió eso se sintió mal, ya que naruto no recordaba nada acerca de su niñez, naruto la vio y se preocupó al ver que hinata paso de feliz a triste.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el rubio sacando de su trance a la chica

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…me puse a pensar y recordé que por mí, tú ya no recuerdas nada de tu niñez, tus recuerdos con tus padres, con tu hermanita, cosa que me pone mal-dijo hinata un poco triste, después de decir eso hinata sintió como las manos de naruto se posaban en sus hombros y ante eso hinata tuvo un fuerte sonrojo.

-Oye hinata hazme un favor-pidió naruto con seriedad-deja de mortificarte con eso de que por tu culpa yo no recuerdo nada, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, lo que paso paso, y nadie tuvo la culpa-dijo naruto sosteniendo acercando a hinata mas a el-así que por favor deja de culparte a ti misma que cuando lo haces yo me siento mal-pidió el joven dándole una mirada un poco triste a la ojiperla la cual la dejo a ella de la misma manera.

-Yo lo siento naruto, no sabía que te lastimaba verme así-dijo hinata agachando la mirada.

-Ya no importa, pero enserio prométeme que ya no te mortificaras más, y así todo será mejor-pidió levantando la cara de la chica con su mano lo cual dejo a hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas-¿ok?-pregunto.

-Ok-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Bueno, ya todo estará bien, sigamos-dijo naruto caminando.

-Bien-dijo hinata con una sonrisa, pero de pronto sintió como alguien la agarraba.

-Vaya, estas de camino a la universidad ¿no?-pregunto un chico el cual hizo que hinata cambiara su humor.

-Sí, y eso a ti que te importa toneri-dijo hinata soltándose del agarre.

-Me importa mucho ya que tú y yo aún tenemos una conversación pendiente hinata-dijo toneri acercándose, hinata iba a hablar pero alguien más se adelantó.

-Disculpa sucede algo-pregunto naruto viendo como toneri se había acercado a hinata de esa manera.

-Nada que te interese Namikase, asuntos de pareja-dijo toneri abrazando a hinata pero ante eso la chica se separó bruscamente dándole una mirada llena de odio.

-Tú y yo no somos nada tarado-dijo enojada.

-Disculpa, me llamaste por mi apellido ¿nos conocemos tu y yo?-pregunto naruto extrañado al ser llamado por su apellido.

-Ah claro, estas desmemoriado no recuerdas nada, eso sí es patético-dijo toneri en tono burlón.

-Oye no lo molestes-dijo hinata pero fue detenida por naruto.

-Déjalo hinata, no me importa que me diga eso-dijo naruto con una mirada seria.

-Vaya, creí que ibas a armar un escándalo como siempre lo hacías, parece que ese disparo en la cabeza te sentó de maravilla-se burló toneri de naruto el cual seguía serio.

-Cállate toneri ¿Por qué no te esfumas?-pregunto hinata ya no estando enojada si no furiosa.

-Porque tú y yo aún tenemos que hablar-dijo agarrando a hinata por su muñeca, pero el agarre fue roto por naruto.

-Te pido por favor que no toques a hinata-dijo naruto ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya te dije problemas de pareja así que no te metas-dijo empujándolo pero naruto agarro su brazo y lo apretó-suelta-dijo pero naruto no lo soltó-¡idiota!-grito dándole con la mano que tenía libre un golpe en el rostro el cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Naruto!-dijo hinata preocupada-¡eres un imbécil!-dijo enojada dándole golpes en el pecho-¡ya lárgate!

-No hasta que hablemos-dijo agarrándola de nuevo pero otra vez el agarre fue suelto y toneri sintió como un puño se impactaba contra su rostro.

-¡Te perdono que me degrades o que me golpees pero a hinata la respetas imbécil!-dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y tirándolo al suelo lo cual dejo a hinata sorprendida-¡Ahora le vas a pedir perdón!-dijo agarrándolo de la nuca-¡Pídeselo!-dijo dándole un agarre fuerte

-Lo siento-dijo en un susurro que casi ni se escucho

-¡No te oyó, de nuevo!-dijo alzándole la cabeza

-Lo siento-dijo en voz alta

-Bien, ahora largo antes de que me vuelva a enojar-dijo soltando a toneri.

-Esto no termina, ya nos veremos-dijo el peliblanco parándose y saliendo del lugar.

-Que miedo fíjate-dijo naruto viendo a toneri salir del lugar, cuando lo perdió de vista miro a hinata quien estaba sonrojada por ser defendida por naruto de esa manera que hasta obligo a toneri a pedirle disculpas a ella-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-N-no no es nada, eso solo que me preocupe cuando toneri te golpeo-dijo mirando al rubio.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, además no voy a dejar que nadie te falte al respeto, tú y todas las mujeres merecen respeto-dijo naruto viéndola a los ojos.

Hinata se quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, ya sigamos con nuestro camino o llegaremos tarde-dijo naruto cogiendo a hinata de la mano a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

-"Naruto me defendió de toneri, sentí algo en mi pecho cuando él dijo que yo merecía respeto, estoy teniendo sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo, dios no sé qué es lo que debo hacer"-pensó hinata no sabiendo que es lo debía hacer, estaba concentrada que no noto que naruto la estaba llamando.

-Hinata, eh hinata-dijo naruto chasqueando los dedos en la cara de hinata, la cual reacciono.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la muchacha.

-Creo que llagamos, esta es la universidad ¿no?-pregunto naruto señalando la facultad a la que habían llegado y efectivamente esa era la suya.

-Si ya llegamos, aquí es donde tú y yo estudiamos-dijo la hyuga feliz.

-Vaya es un lugar grande-dijo impresionado.

-Y eso que no lo has visto por dentro, ven vamos-dijo la chica guiándolo por dentro del lugar.

Naruto miraba por dentro como había, centros de informática, bibliotecas, la cafetería, en un cuarto también había una cochera en la que estaban unos autos supuso que ahí es donde estudiaban mecánica e ingeniería automotriz, salones de clases en los cuales ya estaban los maestros dando clases, los jóvenes se detuvieron en un salón especifico y naruto se preguntó por qué se detenían.

-Aquí es nuestro salón, entremos-dijo tomándolo de la mano pero naruto la detuvo.

-Espera, ¿no sería mejor primero hablar con el maestro para decirle que ya he regresado a retomar las clases?-pregunto naruto a lo que hinata sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso, el maestro Iruka ya sabía que ibas a volver hoy, se lo comunicamos sakura y yo el otro día-le comunico con una sonrisa la cual tranquilizo a naruto.

-Ok, entonces entremos de una vez-dijo naruto ya feliz.

-Si-secundo hinata con una sonrisa, al momento que entraron vieron a muchos jóvenes conversando entre sí, ahí estaban sakura y sasuke también conversando, en ese momento sakura noto la presencia de ambos y los saludo.

-Hola naruto, hinata por fin llegaron-dijo sakura.

-Parece que se entretuvieron con algo, o alguien los entretuvo-menciono sasuke viendo a los 2.

-Y tú porque dices eso sasuke-pregunto naruto.

-Por el hecho que tienes un raspón producto de un muy posible golpe en el rostro-dijo shikamaru apareciendo atrás de naruto.

-Wow amigo, no te aparezcas así que me asustas-dijo naruto sorprendido-por cierto hola soy naruto-se presentó el rubio extendiéndole la mano

-Ya te conozco amigo, soy shikamaru-dijo estrechando su mano con la del rubio.

-Shikamaru, a eres el chico que estaba dormido en la foto de grado-recordó naruto el álbum que tenía en casa.

-Es fastidioso recordar esa foto, pero si ese soy yo-dijo el pelinegro.

-Vaya, si te pareces mucho, solo que has crecido-dijo naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Si es verdad, no solo ha crecido de estatura sino también de flojera-dijo hinata medio riendo.

-Jaja, chistosa-dijo el Nara sarcástico, hasta que de pronto llego el maestro Iruka al salón.

-Buenos días clase-saludo el profesor-Como todos saben, hoy el alumno naruto namikase que sufrió un accidente hace un tiempo está de regreso con nosotros, lo cual es una alegría de tener de nuevo a su compañero en la universidad-comunico el maestro a lo cual todos aplaudieron por el regreso de naruto lo cual dejo un poco apenado al aludido por la atención.

-Em…gracias-dijo el rubio sin saber que decir.

-Muy bien clase, aparte de eso les tengo otra noticia-dio a conocer-tenemos una nueva alumna que es una transferencia de otra universidad de aquí de Japón, tiene buenas calificaciones y un buen rendimiento académico, espero que todos la traten bien y se conozcan mejor-dijo el maestro yendo a la puerta y abriéndola-puedes pasar-dijo a alguien que estaba afuera.

Al salón ingreso una chica de cabello color blanco y ojos color miel, estaba vestida con ropa que parecía ser fina, su cabello estaba atado por un moño color purpura y tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro, la sorpresa para naruto y hinata es que esa chica era la enfermera que trato a naruto en el hospital.

-Preséntate por favor-pidió Iruka.

-Hola con todos mi nombre es Shion, espero ser amiga de todos ustedes-se presentó la chica de forma educada y con una reverencia, luego de eso la chica levanto la vista y dirigió su mirada a naruto el cual estaba sorprendido, la chica le dio una sonrisa al rubio.

-Bueno Shion es gran gusto para nosotros tenerte aquí, hay un asiento vacío atrás de ese joven toma asiento por favor-pidió el maestro señalando un pupitre atrás de naruto.

-Gracias-agradeció y camino hasta donde estaba el puesto y ahí vio y saludo a naruto-hola naruto me alegra verte.

-Lo mismo digo Shion, es una sorpresa verte aquí-dijo el rubio.

-Si, me alegra estar aquí-dijo la chica quien luego sintió como alguien la miraba y volteo la mirada para ver quién era-hola hinata-saludo la chica a la peliazul la cual al momento de entrar la quedo viendo, y cuando le hablo a naruto sintió algo en su pecho, talvez… ¿celos?

-Hola Shion-saludo la peliazul calmándose-es una sorpresa verte aquí-dijo ella.

-Si lo es, parece que seremos compañeros-dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa dirigida a naruto y hinata.

-Así parece-dijo hinata volteando la vista hacia la clase del maestro Iruka.

(En otra parte)

Estaban 4 personas en un cuarto, 1 era un adulto y los 3 eran unos jóvenes, el adulto era un hombre alto con cabello color medio violeta, el primer joven era un poco más bajo con cabello castaño y pintura morada sobre su cara, otro joven era un chica rubia con su cabello atado en cuatro mechones, y por ultimo estaba un joven con cabello pelirrojo el cual tenía en su frente tatuado una palabra en japonés, tenía una mirada seria y en su rostro se mostraba que tenía una personalidad fría, el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco y en las paredes estaban pegados posters de personas peleando y un hombre con un cinturón de campeón, debajo de esta foto estaba un título que decía: Rasa: el invencible del desierto, frases de artes marciales, pero entre los posters estaba uno el cual destacaba en ese lugar, no solo por su gran tamaño ni por las letras escritas en forma fina, sino por la frase un tanto intimidante que decía: "El enemigo no merece piedad aun cuando este en suelo"

-Muy bien-empezó el adulto-en 2 semanas partimos hacia Konoha, y abriremos nuestra academia de artes marciales.

-Pero papa no te has puesto a pensar que dejar nuestra ciudad y nuestra academia para irnos a una ciudad desconocida en la cual probablemente no nos convenga, podría ser perjudicial-dijo la muchacha rubia.

-Temari hija, ya hemos hablado de esto, la decisión ya está tomada, en esa ciudad podremos levantar nuestra reputación como una de las academias más fuertes de todo Japón-respondió el hombre con mirada seria.

-Si es verdad, además podremos tener fama y abrir muchas más academias en toda esa ciudad-dijo el chico castaño.

-Exactamente Kankuro y si toda va a la perfección no solo abriremos academias en esa ciudad, sino en todo el país-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Se nota que tanto tu como Kankuro no se enteran de nada-dijo la chica acercándose donde su padre y entregándole una carpeta en sus manos.

-¿Y esto que es?-pregunto.

-Léelo y veras-respondió la joven.

Ante eso Rasa abrió la carpeta y vio unas imágenes y recortes de periódico de una academia de artes marciales de la ciudad de Konoha, al principio no le dio importancia, pero en ese momento vio un encabezado del periódico que decía: "Los guerreros de la academia de artes marciales "la hoja" logran alcanzar a ser una de las mejores academias de toda la ciudad", ante eso su mirada cambio a una seria, vio otro encabezado que decía: "Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki dos de los mejores alumnos de Kakashi Hatake avanzan a los campeonatos provinciales", Rasa vio como en la foto del encabezado estaban un chico con cabello azabache con mirada seria y un chico rubio el cual estaba sonriendo, vio que en Konoha ya había una academia de artes marciales la cual ya estaba en la cima, pero eso no le importo, cerro la carpeta se acercó al tacho de basura y boto la carpeta adentro e este.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto-ya hay una academia que es buena, pero nuestra academia será la mejor de toda esa ciudad y además se lo demostraremos a esa academia.

-Pero como podremos hacer eso-pregunto kankuro un poco confundido.

-Cuando lleguemos lo sabrán, por ahora solo puedo decir que tú, Temari Y Gaara van a estar ocupados ese día, eso es todo por ahora pueden retirarse-dijo Rasa entrando a otro cuarto.

Los 3 jóvenes empezaron a salir del cuarto, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo y apunto su vista al bote de basura, se acercó a este y saco la carpeta que rasa había tirado y cogió el encabezado en el que estaba la foto de Naruto y Sasuke, miró fijamente la foto por un instante y luego arrugo el encabezado y lo arrojo por la ventana del cuarto.

-Basuras-susurro para luego salir del cuarto.

(De vuelta a Konoha en la tarde después de la universidad)

Se ve a naruto caminando por las calles acompañado por sasuke, los cuales estaban ablando.

-Me alegra poder haber convencido a hinata-dijo naruto

-Espero de que no valla y le cuente a tu mama de lo que vas a hacer-dijo sasuke

-No te preocupes, le rogué para que no le dijera a mi mama, además no voy a hacer nada malo, solo voy a entrenar-respondió con tranquilidad

-La señora kushina es muy sobreprotectora contigo y no le gustara saber que te pueden golpear-dijo el azabache

-No te preocupes, por el momento no se enterara-dijo el rubio el cual se detuvo en un local que decía "Academia de artes marciales "la hoja"-recuerdas el plan-pregunto.

-Si el maestro te dice que no, me meto y ayudo a convencerlo para que te entrene-respondió sasuke.

-Exacto-dijo entrando a la academia seguido por el azabache.

Dentro de la academia, se veían trofeos de kick boxing, karate y boxeo, en esta se veían varias fotos de Kakashi de niño con otros 2 niños, un niño que llevaba googles y una niña con unas marcas moradas pintadas en las mejillas, y un hombre rubio y ojos azules, el padre de naruto, minato.

En el ring de la academia estaba Kakashi con guantes de UFC dando golpes al aire y patadas altas seguidos por combinaciones de karate y boxeo, el peliplata estaba tan concentrado que o noto la presencia de los jóvenes.

-Buenas tardes maestro Kakashi-saludo naruto sacando al peliplata de su concentración.

-Buenas tardes-saludo Sasuke también.

-Oh chicos, hola no esperaba su llegada-dijo sacándose los guantes y saliendo del ring para darles la mano-¿Cómo están?

-Bien maestro, pero necesito pedirle un favor-dijo el rubio.

-Depende de que sea-dijo el hombre.

-Bueno yo…-dijo naruto pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder pedir que lo entrenara-este…que se lo diga sasuke-dijo poniendo a su amigo adelante el cual bufo fastidiado.

-El tonto quiere que lo entrene-respondió sasuke rápidamente.

-Primero no soy un tonto, tonto, y segundo si te pedí que hablaras por mí era para que se lo digas no tan directo-dijo un poco molesto el rubio.

-Ya lo hice así que no reclames-dijo aburrido.

-Bueno maestro sé que usted le prometió a mi madre que…-iba a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-No hay problema naruto te entrenare-respondió con una sonrisa oculta debajo de su máscara.

-¿Enserio? ¿No va a replicar o algo?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

-No, no voy a replicar pero te digo que los entrenamientos van a ser primero suaves, necesitas acostumbrarte para poder desarrollar tu potencial-explico viendo al rubio a los ojos-¿no tienes problema verdad?

-No maestro no hay problema-respondió feliz-daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Así se habla-dijo Kakashi.

-Muy bien ya quedo naruto, ahora quiero pedirte algo-dijo sasuke al rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto.

-Entrena duro para que podamos tener pelear en un encuentro amistoso-dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Claro que lo hare-respondió naruto emocionado-y te venceré.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo sasuke.

-Bien nos espera un largo trabajo-dijo Kakashi viendo a sus alumnos.

 **Subo este capítulo un día antes de la fecha, dado a que mañana que es la fecha de publicación me voy de viaje y voy a pasar un tiempo desconectado y no les puedo asegurar cuando voy a publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero voy a tratar de actualizar pronto para avanzar con la historia, un saludo a Emperor92 que es un gran escritor y sigo sus historias. Nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sin memorias**

 **Capítulo 10: Una cita hermosa (Parte 1)**

Desde el día que Naruto volvió a la universidad y le pidió a su maestro Kakashi Hatake que lo entrenara había transcurrido un mes entero, en el cual naruto pudo ponerse al día en sus estudios con algo de ayuda de hinata y sakura, y en el cual naruto había avanzado grandemente en su entrenamiento, al principio fue fácil como lo dijo Kakashi, pero con el pasar de los días los entrenamientos se iban asiendo mucho más pesados, pero naruto sin importarle siguió adelante. Aunque a hinata no le gustaba que naruto practicara artes marciales estando recién recuperado, no pudo resistirse a la tierna mirada suplicante de naruto cuando le pidió que no le dijera nada a su madre. Naruto estaba en este momento en el parque de Konoha haciendo sombras de boxeo, había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento y estaba volviéndose mucho más ágil y flexible, ágil en moverse más rápido y esquivar y devolver golpes con más fuerza y velocidad, y flexible en… (Bueno eso lo sabrán en un rato jejeje)

Naruto estaba concentrado en sus golpes que no se dio cuenta de que era observado por alguien un poco alejado del lugar, esa persona lo estaba viendo con mala cara, en su mano derecha tenía una pelota anti estrés que la estaba apretando muy fuerte mientras refunfuñaba unas cosas acerca del rubio, la figura se aleja del lugar por un callejón atrás del parque.

(Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyuga)

-¿Hinata me estas escuchando?-pregunto hanabi a su hermana la cual estaba con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-Eh?...si hanabi te escuche-dijo la peliazul volteando la vista nuevamente a la ventana.

-Haber ¿entonces qué opinas?-pregunto la chica viendo a su hermana fijamente.

-¿Que opino de qué?-pregunto la peliazul a lo cual su hermana le lanzo una almohada en la cara-¡Oye!-reclamo

-¡Ves! no me pusiste atención, te estaba ablando acerca de que es lo que puedo regalarle konohamaru de cumpleaños pero veo que tu cabeza está ocupada con otra cosa-dijo la muchacha con un puchero.

-Lo siento hanabi, es que estaba pensando en…

-Naruto-completo la chica haciendo que la peliazul se ruborizara.

-Sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no sé lo que me pasa-dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos.

-A eso se le llama amor-dijo hanabi cantarina, provocando un sonrojo a hinata.

-Ah, no puedo negarlo me gusta naruto-dijo tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Bueno, si eso es verdad entonces dile tus sentimientos y vivan felices para siempre-dijo la peli castaña sonriendo.

-No es tan fácil hanabi-dijo la peliazul-naruto ya no siento nada por mí como antes, ahora solo siente una gran amistad por mí-respondió la chica.

-Bueno que no me dijiste que le confesaste toda la verdad en el hospital cuando despertó-pregunto hanabi recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana-entonces él debe de saber que él estaba enamorado de ti, y probablemente aún guarda ese sentimiento-dijo la chica.

-No sé si aún lo guarde-dijo hinata.

-Hinata, siquiera intenta algo, a menos que quieras que alguien más tenga una oportunidad con naruto-dijo la hanabi viendo a hinata.

De pronto la peliazul imagina a Naruto junto a Shion, la que lo atendió en el hospital y que ahora es una nueva estudiante en la misma universidad que ellos, se imagina a naruto y a shion cogidos de la mano en el parque, los dos estaban cariñosos, eso provoco que hinata se sintiera triste, salió de su mente y se decidió.

-Tienes razón, debo hacer que naruto y yo nos juntemos más y así poder ser una pareja…sin estorbos en el camino-dijo hinata eso ultimo pensando en shion y en su exnovio toneri-¿pero cómo lo are?-se preguntó con una mano en su mentón.

-Qué te parece una cita-dijo la castaña.

-¿Una cita?-repitió lo dicho por su hermanita-¡si es una gran idea, salir a pasear y tener un omento a solas!-dijo la chica yendo a abrazar a su hermana-¡gracias por la idea pequeña!-agradeció abrazándola.

-De nada, p-pero me a-aplastas-dijo la niña la cual estaba siendo aplastada por el abrazo de su hermana.

-Huy perdón-dijo hinata soltando a su hermana.

-Ah, ah e-espero que no a-abraces a n-naruto así de-e fuerte porque de seguro lo asfixias-menciono hanabi recuperando el aire.

-No te preocupes, lo tratare con cariño-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

(Al día siguiente en la residencia Namikase)

Naruto estaba en su cuarto acostado sobre su cama , era sábado no había clases y ese día era el que descansaba del entrenamiento que tenía naruto, no había nada que hacer, sus padres fueron invitados a una reunión con el jefe de Minato, y Kushina por ser la esposa del director ejecutivo (Minato) tenía que asistir a esa reunión (Kushina se aburría en esas reuniones pero tenía que ir para darle apoyo a su esposo), y Naruko había salido con la hermana de hinata a dar una vuelta junto a konohamaru, Naruto sonrió al recordar cómo había conocido a hanabi y a konohamaru.

 **Flash back**

Naruto estaba acostado en la cama del hospital, estaba esperando la llegada de hinata, en ese tiempo que el la ha conocido (esto va unos días después del accidente de naruto, cuando naruto despertó y vio a sus padres y a hinata y a sakura sin recordarlos) se ha dado cuenta de que hinata era un amor de persona, alguien muy dulce y amigable a primera vista, él no podía creer que lo que ella le había dicho acerca de lo que paso en su amistad y que hasta se allá disculpado hecha un mar de lágrimas **(Capitulo 5)** , si ella era una amor de chica y no le encontró ninguna culpa ante lo confesado y le dijo que estaba perdonada de todo ya que él no podía juzgarla ni criticarlo por algo que ni él se acordaba le había hecho.

La puerta se abrió la habitación se abrió y a ella entro hinata con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días hinata-saludo el rubio al ver a su amiga entrar.

-Buenos días naruto-saludo con una sonrisa-tengo a algunas personas que quieren saludarte-informo hinata.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿dónde están?-pregunto.

-Están aquí-dijo sacando de su bolsa una Tablet y encendiéndola-ten-se la dio en sus manos.

-Espera ¿están aquí?-pregunto confundido.

-Si solo presiona la pantalla y las veras-informo la peliazul.

-Ok-dijo naruto.

Naruto hizo caso y presiono la pantalla, y en ella aparecieron 2 niños viendo hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa.

-Hola naruto-saludo una niña con ojos iguales a los de hinata y cabello castaño-mi hermana nos comunico acerca de lo que te paso, lo sentimos mucho-dijo la niña- mi nombre es hanabi hyuga y soy la hermana menor de hinata y también soy tu amiga-se presentó.

-Y yo soy konohamaru sarutobi jefe, soy tu mejor amigo y también eres mi maestro me enseñas muchas cosas y siempre me guías por el buen camino-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-¿Me llamo jefe?-pregunto con una sonrisa y recibió el asentimiento de hinata.

-Tú eres una inspiración para él y quiere ser como tú-informo hinata con una sonrisa.

-Vaya no creo que es para tanto-dijo naruto con su mano atrás de la nuca volviendo a ver la pantalla.

-Ya estoy esperando a que salgas del hospital para que podamos volver a divertirnos y entrenar artes marciales jefe-dijo konohamaru pero fue callado por un golpe de la castaña-¡OYE Y ESO POR QUE!-reclamo el chico.

-Naruto está en el hospital y cuando salga necesitara reposo y tú quieres que entrene contigo le puede pasar algo-regaño la chica.

-Hum hinata también creo que exagera pero no tanto, tenías que ser su hermana, pero la diferencia es que ella es más tierna y amable-dijo konohamaru en broma pero sintió un instinto asesino que le helo la sangre y vio a hanabi con una cara enojada.

-Podrías repetirlo-pidió con una sonrisa y tono dulce muy perturbadores.

-Eh f-fue s-solo u-una b-bromita-tartamudeo de miedo konohamaru.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA VAS A PAGARMELAS INSENSIBLE!-grito enojada.

-Patitas para que te quiero-dijo konohamaru empezando a correr.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ!-grito persiguiéndolo

En la pantalla aparece un letrero escrito de forma infantil que dice: DIFICULTADES TECNICAS.

Naruto y hinata estaban con una gotita de sudor en sus nucas debido a lo ocurrido con los 2 niños.

-Bueno creo que debí ver antes el video-dijo hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya los 2 parecen ser amigables-dijo naruto un poco nervioso.

-Si lo son aunque a veces se pasen peleando por cosas sin sentido son muy buenos amigos-informo hinata.

-Bueno cuando salga de aquí quisiera conocerlos en persona-dijo naruto.

-Y lo harás naruto-respondió la peliazul sonriendo.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Naruto sonrió un poco al recordar eso, los 2 niños se llevaban muy bien y él pensó que talvez ellos llegarían a tener algo más en un futuro, el rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó su celular sonaba, vio la pantalla y vio que era hinata la que le llamaba.

-Hola-contesto naruto.

-Hola naruto, ¿cómo estás?-saludo y pregunto la peliazul.

-Muy bien, aunque estoy solo en casa mis padres salieron a una reunión y mi hermana salió con la tuya-dijo naruto.

-Ah, si hanabi me comento algo al respecto-dijo ella-etto naruto quisieras salir más tarde-pregunto la chica de forma tímida.

-¿Salir? ¿A dar un paseo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Si salir a algunos lugares para distraernos y pasar una buena compañía-dijo ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno no hay problema estaré en tu casa en 1 hora-aviso naruto.

-Ok te esperare, hasta luego-se despidió la chica.

-Adiós-se despidió naruto y en ese momento pensó a qué lugar podrían ir ellos a pasear hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Rayos, no sé nada de citas, aunque ella dijo que era solo una salida de amigos, aunque también las salidas se pueden especificar como citas y… ¡ARGH!-grito naruto-mejor me callo y pienso en que puedo hacer-se dijo naruto a sí mismo-mis padres no están y o puedo pedirles que me ayuden con consejos, naruko es una niña y no sabe nada del tema, se me acaban las ideas, que puedo hacer… ¡lo tengo!-dijo naruto agarrando su celular y marcando a alguien-solo espero que contestes-dijo naruto poniendo su celular en la oreja.

-Hola-saludaron del otro lado del celular.

-¡Hola Sasuke!-saludo-¡Necesito de tu ayuda!

-¿No es muy temprano para molestarme?-pregunto sasuke con aburrimiento.

-¡No seas así amigo, enserio necesito que me ayudes!-pidió Naruto.

-¿Con que cosa?-pregunto sasuke.

-Pues veras…-empezó a relatar el rubio

(Residencia Hyuga)

-¡Dijo que si!-chillo hinata de felicidad-¡voy a tener una cita con naruto!-expreso feliz pero de repente cayo en cuenta de algo-espera…no sé nada de citas-dijo la chica desanimándose, si bien ella tuvo de novio a toneri y salían de vez en cuando, las citas con el eran, ¿cómo decirlo?...!ABURRIDAS!, si ellos salían era solo para salidas en las cuales hablaban acerca de temas ajenas a su relación, muy rara vez toneri la invitaba a uno que otro lugar, toneri le hacía preguntas poco usuales como: ¿Cuánto gana tu padre en las empresas? o ¿Qué tan influente es tu familia en los negocios? Y lo peor cada vez que ella recordaba acerca de eso, se enojaba mucho ya que esas preguntas eran para sacarle información acerca de los negocios e influencia de su familia.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntó la peliazul a ella misma, su madre estaba afuera de casa asiendo unas compras, su hermana también había salido, su papa estaba en la ocupado en un problema que había surgido en la empresa aunque… si él estuviera no le pediría consejos ya que él no es del tipo romántico, hinata estaba tratando de ver cómo podría hacer para que nada saliera mal pero nada se le ocurría, hasta que pensó en alguien que talvez la podía ayudar.

-Claro ella es mi solución, espero que me conteste-dijo ella marcando un numero en su celular y ponerlo en su oreja.

-Ah-bostezo-hola-saludo una voz femenina de forma perezosa.

-Hola sakura, necesito tu ayuda-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hinata sabes qué hora es-pregunto la peli rosa.

-Las 8, pero no importa amiga necesito tu ayuda-pidió la chica.

-Bueno dime que necesitas-dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, voy a salir con naruto y…-iba a terminar de decir pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Dijiste salir!-pregunto la chica levantándose de golpe-¿con Naruto?-pregunto ansiosa por la respuesta.

-P-pues…-dijo la chica tímida.

-¡Lo sabía es con naruto! ¡No te preocupes amiga en este momento voy para tu casa para ayudarte con lo que sé que quieras! ¡Bay!-se despidió la muchacha.

-Pero…-iba a hablar pero ya habían colgado-Bueno creo que es mejor hablar las cosas de frente-dijo hinata sentándose sobre su cama-Espero que este día sea maravilloso-ansió la chica.

 **Hola amigos disculpen la demora de esta historia, he estado ocupado pero no se preocupen voy a seguir con esta historia hasta finalizarla, la próxima fecha de actualización va a ser: el 21/10/2017.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima, emperor92 me gustaría que me sugirieras algo para los capítulos futuros, ahora si adiós.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sin memorias**

Vash: Aquí está la continuación amigo.

monica735: Pero claro que va a ser interesante, y te gustara el avance de la trama, eso te lo aseguro

Oscar Ivan Arellano: Me alegra que te encante la historia, y déjame decirte que si he estado pensando en hacer una historia alterna, en donde naruto y hinata no acaben juntos, se me hace tentador en hacer una, y ya me estoy animando, así que ya está decidido, al finalizar esta historia voy a hacer un fanfic en donde hinata no se quede con naruto, va a hacer muy dramático, melancólico y triste, pero también voy a agregar felicidad y momentos muy inesperados, pero primero vas a tener que esperar a que finalice esta historia, gracias por comentar.

Emperor92: Gracias por tu apoyo, eres grande pana, saluda de mi parte a javipozos que también es otro grande escritor.

Bueno amigos quiero decirles que he tenido la idea de hacer otras historias basados en programas de televisión y con los personajes de Naruto (obviamente), pero hasta ahora de las series y programas que he visto solo 2 me han parecido muy buenos para poder encarnar a los personajes de Naruto en estos, y estas historias las llamaría así:

Naruto Ranger de Konoha (Basado en Walker Ranger de Texas)

The Walking Dead Shippuden (Basado en The Walking Dead) Y yo quisiera saber su opinión acerca de cuál sería la historia que quisieran leer, ya tengo planeado la mayor parte de las tramas de las 2 historias, pero obviamente no los publicare ahora sino en un futuro cercano, pero quisiera saber cuál es la historia que más les gustaría leer, déjenme en los reviews sus comentarios acerca de este teme de las nuevas historias y sus opiniones y yo los leeré. Sin más que decirles, que disfruten la historia.

 **Capítulo 11: Una cita hermosa (Parte 2)**

Sasuke estaba viendo al rubio que tenía enfrente suyo, no basto con que lo llamara en la mañana sino también le invita a su casa de forma urgente, el creyendo que se trataba de algo muy importante fue rápido a la casa de naruto y le pregunto que había acontecido, y el rubio le dice que eso tan importante que tenía que pedirle era… consejos para una cita con hinata, el azabache en ese momento tenía una expresión incrédula, no podía creer que naruto lo buscara para esas tonterías.

-¿Es enserio? -pregunto sasuke- me llamaste en la mañana, me hiciste que venga a verte de urgencia, y eso tan importante que tienes que pedirme son consejos para una cita con hinata –pregunto un tanto enojado.

-Vamos sasuke, necesito de tu ayuda, tú debes de tener experiencia en esas cosas, tienes a sakura la cual he notado que está muy loca por ti, así que no me vengas con que jamás has estado en una cita, necesito tus consejos -pidió el rubio.

-Déjame decirte algo tonto –dijo sasuke- si yo he salido con sakura eso no significa que sea un experto en asuntos románticos, y créeme si yo tengo mis métodos solo quiero usarlos yo y nadie más –aclaro sasuke.

-Escucha sasuke, los amigos se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas ¿no? Solo necesito instrucciones y asunto arreglado –dijo naruto tomando a sasuke de los hombros para luego acercarse a su oído con una mirada un tanto maliciosa y susurrar –a no ser que quieras que sakura se entere de lo que paso con esa chica el lunes-le dijo.

Sasuke al escuchar eso se puso pálido.

-No lo harías –dijo viendo naruto.

-Oh, no claro que no lo haría –dijo naruto calmando un poco a sasuke –pero que pasaría si ella se enterara que una chica te robo un beso -le dijo molestándolo un poco.

-A esto has llegado, no, al chantaje –dijo viéndolo mal, pero naruto solo le hizo una mirada despreocupada- ah -suspiro- Ok te ayudare, pero promete que sakura ni nadie se enterara de eso- pidió viéndolo a los ojos.

-Amigo mis labios son una tumba-dijo el ojiazul sonriéndole.

-Ahora dime ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto el azabache.

-Bueno nos queda…-dijo viendo su celular -35 minutos-respondió.

-Ok empecemos-dijo sasuke.

(En la residencia Hyuga)

-¡Kyaaaaaa!-se oyó un grito femenino dentro de la casa, hinata se tapó los oídos con sus dedos al escuchar el grito que dio sakura al contarle sobre su cita.

-¡Amiga te voy a ayudar para que este día sea el mejor de tu vida!-le dijo sakura llena de felicidad-¡necesitamos arreglarte, debes ponerte un vestido, uno que combine con el color de tu cabello se vería bien, un lindo peinado o si quieres podemos amarrar tu pelo en una cola de caballo para…!-hablaba la peli rosa muy extasiada.

-¡Sakura espera!-le dijo hinata callando a la susodicha- me alegra mucho de que tú quieras ayudarme, enserio significa mucho que me ayudes con esto, pero ¡por favor! Es solo una salida y nada más, para salir a pasear y comer algo por ahí, así que no debo vestirme como una diva, solo es una salida-dijo la chica.

-Hinata querida, no subestimes la primera cita de una mujer-le dijo sakura pero vio la mirada de hinata- oh lo siento, se me había olvidado de que tú ya habías tenido citas anteriormente, pero enserio tienes que estar lista y preparada para el momento mágico de la cita con el hombre que amas-expreso con felicidad.

-¡Oye no digas eso de esa forma que me da pena!-pidió la peliazul con un rubor muy notorio en su cara-escucha quiero tener una buena salida junto a naruto, pero no quiero exagerar en esto, así que por favor ayúdame para que esto salga bien y que no sea muy extravagante, ya que solo es una salida, ¿entiendes?-le comunico.

-Le quitas lo divertido-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-pero está bien te ayudare ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-pregunto.

Hinata llevo su vista al reloj que tenía en su mano.

-Nos quedan 35 minutos-informo la peliazul.

-Ok empecemos-dijo la pelirosa.

(35 minutos después)

 **Naruto Pov.**

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles para poder llegar a la casa de hinata, sasuke le había dicho y sugerido algunas cosas para su cita con hinata, aunque el azabache le había dicho que él no era un experto en citas y temas románticos, le había dado un montón de consejos los cuales le dijo que tendría que usar cuando este con hinata, le comunico que esos consejos los usaba para cuando él tenía sus momentos con sakura, el quería solo uno consejos, pero al parecer sasuke le dio muchos consejos los cuales todos eran un poco extravagantes, como por ejemplo:

1\. Vayan juntos a animar a un equipo deportivo en su ciudad

Las entradas suelen ser gratuitas o muy baratas, y será muy divertido.

2\. Hagan una fogata

Quizá es un poco complicado encontrar el lugar adecuado; requiere cierta habilidad, pero será una de las mejores citas que tendrán.

3\. Vayan a jugar boliche

Ir a un boliche es una garantía de diversión. Hay sitios con promociones durante ciertos días de la semana.

4\. Alquilen una bicicleta

Muchas ciudades ya cuentan con un servicio de alquiler de bicicletas. Pueden dar la vuelta por la ciudad y volver en el momento que deseen.

5\. Ir a un parque que tenga lago, y alimentar a los patos

6\. Y si las hay, alquilar una pequeña lancha

Den un paseo por el lago, platiquen y disfruten de la naturaleza.

7\. Consigan juegos de mesa Jueguen diversos juegos de mesa y mientras lo hacen, surgirán muchas conversaciones espontáneas. Pongan música de fondo. Preparen bocadillos especiales y sus bebidas favoritas… 8. Ir a un mercado típico o a un _tianguis_ Tal vez suene extraño tener una cita en un lugar donde venden cosas usadas (en México, en un _tianguis_ se vende nuevo y usado, pero hay una sorprendente variedad de productos, dependiendo del tamaño del mercado). No necesitan gastar, simplemente observen las maravillas que pueden encontrar y expresen sus gustos, lo que les entusiasma, jueguen… Quizá sí encuentren alguna antigüedad o una artesanía que les recuerde esta cita. 9. Caminata y un omento para alimentarse

Den un largo paseo a pie por un lugar cercano que les ofrezca una gran vista, y después de caminar pueden ir a un lugar de alimentos (restaurante) para comer los 2 juntos.

10\. Busquen un calendario de eventos locales

Hagan un recorrido por exposiciones de arte, fiestas de barrio, festivales, museos y cualquier actividad que un fin de semana les ofrezca.

11\. Cocinen juntos

Si no saben, aprendan. Pasarán tiempos juntos y después pueden tener una velada romántica degustando sus platillos.

12\. Vayan a la playa ¿Hay algo más romántico que una cita en la playa?

Naruto se preguntaba cómo es que sasuke sabía tantas cosas del tema después de haberlo negado, o sea le había dado 12 consejos los cuales según él le ayudarían mucho para su cita, naruto considero en usar solo unos 4 consejos de esa gran lista, esperaba tener un buen y gran momento junto a su amiga hinata, aunque naruto se preguntaba por qué sentía algo un poco más fuerte hacia ella, es decir aparte de sentir amistad y aprecio hacia su amiga, tenía un sentimiento más grande que estaba cerca de su corazón. Hinata le había confesado a Naruto acerca de que ella rompió su larga amistad con él, lo menosprecio y odio durante un tiempo, pero a pesar de eso él no podía sentir remordimiento ni odio a la chica ya que ella se había disculpado con él, y también porque ella le había contado de que él ya estaba enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo, y durante ese tiempo que ellos habían congeniado él se estaba dando cuenta acerca de por qué tenía esos sentimientos hacia la chica, era por su personalidad alegre, jovial y amigable, en todo ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de algo: él estaba sintiendo algo hacia su mejor amiga, él no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero muy pronto lo descubriría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento en que se dio cuenta de que el había llegado a la casa de hinata, estaba ahí afuera acercándose a la puerta de la casa, extendió su mano para tocar la puerta.

 **Hinata Pov**

Hinata estaba sentada en un mueble de su casa, había tenido una conversación con sakura en la cual ella le había dado consejos y sugerencias para su cita, le tuvo que convencer de no ponerle un vestido, la peli rosa estaba tan entusiasmada para ayudarla, ella estaba muy agradecida con sakura por su ayuda en consejos y también por haberle hecho una cola de caballo a su cabello, le quedaba muy bien estaba considerando si dejarse así su cabello de ahora en adelante. Vio el reloj de su mano y vio que naruto estaría ahí en un rato, se relajó y pensó en los consejos que le dio sakura, los cuales algunos eran un poco exagerados pero tenían un toque mágico para hacer las cosas más especiales…o al menos eso era lo que le dijo sakura, jamás pensó que la peli rosa le daría una gran lista de consejos, los cuales no lograría recordar así que tomo nota de estos, los cuales eran un tanto extravagantes y poco convencionales, como por ejemplo:

1\. Asiste a la presentación de cierre de curso de alguna compañía de teatro local. Al no ser aún estrellas famosas del medio, los costos de las entradas serán bastante accesibles.

2\. Toma un recorrido turístico guiado por tu ciudad. Al tratarse de temporadas de bajo turismo, estos habrán bajado su precio notablemente además, el estar en constante movimiento y cambiando de lugares te brindará de diferentes temáticas y dinámicas para interactuar con tu cita.

3\. Prepara algunas galletas o dulces junto con un par de cafés y llévala a mirar las estrellas a algún parque cercano o a algún mirador en la carretera.

4\. Consulta la guía local de eventos o checa si hay algún festival de arte gratuito en tu ciudad.

5\. Existen cafeterías o incluso salas de cine que presentan películas clásicas o cine de arte a muy bajos costos.

6\. Invita a tu pareja a explorar las afueras de tu ciudad en bicicleta.

7\. Ir a algún partido de alguna universidad local. Normalmente estos son mucho más baratos que los de primera división además que el ruido y la gente te ayudarán en caso de que no sepas qué decir.

8\. Si el clima lo permite, asistan a la proyección de alguna película al aire libre. Muchos lugares ofrecen auto cinema.

9\. Elijan juntos una película y véanla en la comodidad de tu casa con un tazón de palomitas o una pizza.

10\. Toma tu cámara y salgan a caminar en la naturaleza o algún parque local. Pide a la gente que pasa cerca que les tomen una foto y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que tengas para pegar tus labios a sus mejillas.

Hinata estaba pensando si debería usar el sexto consejo, le gustaba mucho la idea de rentar una bicicleta y dar una vuelta por la ciudad junto a naruto y realizar paradas en algunos lugares especiales para congeniar y tener momentos juntos, ella quería que ese día fuese lo más especial posible pero sin exagerar en los detalles, quería pasar un buen momento junto a naruto.

TOC TOC

Hinata oyó como tocaron a la puerta de su casa, se paró de un salto y respiro hondo.

-Muy bien hinata ya es hora, trata de pasarla muy bien este día… y si puedes tratar de expresar tus sentimientos hacia el-se dijo así misma en un susurro encaminándose a la puerta para abrirla.

Hinata agarro el picaporte de la puerta y la movió abriéndola, en la entrada se encontraba Naruto, vestía su chaqueta naranja con unos vaqueros azules y unos tenis igualmente azules, se veía muy bien, naruto observaba a hinata y le pareció que estaba hermosa con esa cola de caballo y esa mirada tierna que radiaba felicidad y ternura.

-Hola Hinata-saludo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto, me alegra que hayas podido venir-le dijo hinata con una sonrisa-te ves bien-agrego viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Tú también te ves bien, ese peinado te hace ver mucho más linda de lo que ya eres-le expreso a hinata haciendo que esta se ruborizara por el cumplido de Naruto.

-G-gracias, pero no es para tanto-dijo la chica con un sonrojo.

-¿Que no es para tanto? estas hermosa, solo te faltaría estar vestida con un vestido color azul-le dijo naruto sorprendiendo un poco a la ya sonrojada hinata pues sakura le había sugerido la misma idea hace rato.

-Ay dios Naruto eres muy dulce, que tal si ya salimos-sugirió la peliazul.

-Ok, te parece si damos una vuelta por la ciudad mientras hablamos -le dijo Naruto.

-Claro me parece bien, me gustaría mucho pasear-dijo la chica saliendo de la casa junto a Naruto.

Los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: Esto será genial.

(En otra parte)

Toneri estaba reunido con 2 sujetos en un callejón, los sujetos estaban esperando que toneri sacara algo de su bolsillo, y cuando finalmente saco su mano mostro un fajo de dinero el cual se los dio a esos 2 sujetos.

-Muy bien ya saben qué hacer, tienen que llevarme a hinata hyuga a esta dirección, yo la recibiré ahí y entonces les daré la otra mitad del dinero ¿entienden?-pregunto toneri.

-Está bien chico, te traeremos a esa chica hacia ti, pero no nos trates de ver la cara tu, nos vas a pagar el resto cuando te la entreguemos pero si no lo haces te destrozo los brazos ¿Quedo claro?-pregunto el que parecía ser el jefe.

-Claro como el agua, pero ustedes tampoco me fallen-dijo el peliblanco dándose vuelta y salir del callejón, camino un rato por la calle hasta llegar a un auto estacionado, abrió la puerta y entro a él, en el asiento del copiloto estaba sentada una chica que miraba a toneri.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la chica.

-Todo listo, para esta tarde hinata estará en mi poder-dijo el chico arrancando el auto.

-Espero que no pase nada, sabes que si te descubren te darán mínimo 10 años de cárcel-pregunto viendo a toneri quien solo sonrió.

-Hana mi vida, esto no lo sabrá nadie, crees que me voy a dejar ver la cara, eso no pasara voy a usar un pasamontañas, un distorsionador de voz para cuando hable así jamás podrá identificarme y no abra culpa para nadie-dijo muy tranquilo.

-Se te olvida que ella sabe que tu estas interesado en su dinero-pregunto nuevamente-eso les dará una pista de quien pudo haber sido el raptor.

-Claro que se las dará, pero no voy a estar aquí para cuando lo descubran-dijo toneri muy tranquilo-me voy a largar de este lugar y nadie sabrá de mí.

-Disculpa-dijo la chica enojada.

-Oh lo siento, obviamente no me voy a ir sin ti, tú también vienes conmigo-dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Espero que todo esto salga bien-pidió la chica en un susurro que fue escuchado por el peliblanco.

-Y así será, así será-dijo mientras conducía el vehículo.

(Mientras tanto en otro lugar)

Un pelirrojo estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo sin guantes, estaba dando golpes y patadas a la vez con mucha potencia, pareciera que estaba descargando toda su furia en el saco estaba tan concentrado que no noto que su hermana se acercaba a el junto con alguien más.

-Gaara matsuri está aquí para su entrenamiento-informa la rubia pero al parecer el pelirrojo no le presto mucha atención- y por favor podrías ponerte siquiera vendas para golpear el saco, te puedes lastimar las muñecas-dijo retirándose del lugar y dejando a la castaña.

La chica veía al pelirrojo frente a ella, veía como el chico lanzaba golpes y patadas con furor, estaba concentrada viéndolo, de repente el pelirrojo se detuvo, estaba jadeando y sus puños se estaban abriendo, el volteo y vio a la chica frente a ella.

-Hola Gaara-saludo la chica.

-Hora de empezar-dijo Gaara sin saludarla, se agacho y recogió un par de guantes del piso-toma póntelos-le lanzo los guantes.

-Oh está bien, pero quería preguntarte algo…-dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

-Me lo dirás al final, ahora empieza con golpes y patadas a ese saco como calentamiento, después un combate-dijo el pelirrojo-regreso en un momento, práctica-le dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Pero…-iba a decir pero el chico salió del lugar-ah no puedo creerlo-dijo empezando a ponerse los guantes-Gaara ¿cómo es que me enamore de ti?-se preguntó la chica en un susurro.

 **Gracias por leer la siguiente parte del fic, me gustaría enserio que vieran cual nueva historia les gustaría ver, las 2 historias las cuales mencione están al principio del fanfic por si te saltaste eso para leer la historia XD, nuevamente gracias estimados lectores y nos vemos hasta la próxima, ADIOS.**

 **Fecha de actualización: 04/11/2017.**

 **que me sugirieras algo para los capítulos futuros, ahora si adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sin memorias**

 **Capítulo 12: Recuerdos no agradables.**

Naruto estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que esos 2 sujetos que estaban ahí fumando unos cigarros mientras veían la tv no lo detectaran, aun le dolía la cabeza un poco, ese recuerdo que tuvo cuando estaba en la cafetería con hinata lo dejo un poco inquieto y a la vez a vez algo… triste.

-Oye ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar a ese sujeto?-pregunto uno de los tipos- no quiero tener que hacer de niñero de esa niña todo el día.

-Relájate-le dijo el otro- ya falta solo una hora y después que venga nos vamos con nuestra paga y asunto acabado- respondió tomando una gran bocana de humo del cigarrillo.

-Eso espero, la maldita me rasguño en la cara- dijo molesto.

-Ya no te quejes- dijo votando el humo por su nariz –y mejor ve a vigilarla.

-Ah ok –dijo con un suspiro levantándose del lugar.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, alguien había contratado a esos dos sujetos, pero ¿quién era?, talvez debería pensar en eso después ahora debía moverse.

-Eres un maldito-

Volvió a escuchar esa voz de nuevo en su mente, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

-Cálmate Naruto-se dijo así mismo- Este no es el momento para ponerte a pensar en eso, ahora tienes que ir a buscarla.

Naruto sigilosamente se movió de su escondite detrás de las cajas sin que lo notaran y salió siguiendo a ese tipo que se dirigía a otra habitación, en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente… Rescatar a Hinata.

 **(1 Hora antes)**

-Naruto eres muy dulce-dijo Hinata mientras agarraba una rosquilla de la cesta.

-Pero es verdad hinata, si tu pusieras tu propia cafetería tendrías muchos clientes, eres muy buena haciendo postres-declaro naruto tomando un sorbo de su capuchino.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en una cafetería cerca del parque al aire libre, luego de caminar e ir al cine los dos decidió ir a la nueva cafetería que se había inaugurado hace una semana.

-Bueno el hecho de que haga buenos postres no significa que pueda levantar una cafetería de la noche a la mañana-respondió la peliazul masticando su rosquilla.

-Eso no es problema tienes personas a tu alrededor que te apoyarían en tu decisión de abrir una, yo te ayudaría sin dudarlo-le dijo el rubio.

-Oh naruto enserio eres muy dulce-dijo la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Los dos sonreían y disfrutaban de la plática, pero ignoraban por completo que 2 hombres los estaban viendo desde lejos en un coche.

(Afuera de la cafetería)

-Tenemos que actuar rápido-dijo el sujeto que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Calmado amigo, tenemos que esperar a que ese tipo se vaya y la deje sola y ahí aprovecharemos para hacer nuestro trabajo-respondió el que estaba al volante.

-Ok-respondió.

(Devuelta con Naruto y Hinata.)

Naruto estaba mirando la sonrisa de hinata y pensando a la vez en lo linda que se veía en ese momento, la ida a la cafetería había sido armoniosa y tranquila para los dos jóvenes, al rubio le había gustado la lección de sasuke de cómo ser un caballero con las mujeres, aunque a él le hubiera gustado hablar de ese tema con su padre pero él no se encontraba en casa.

-Naruto ¿qué opinas si después de esto vamos a ver una película al cine?-sugirió hinata.

-Me parece bien pero ¿qué película podríamos ver?-pregunto naruto.

-Bueno que te parece la nueva película de terror que acabo de salir: Cult of Chucky- dijo hinata.

-¿De terror? ¿No te dará miedo verla?-pregunto naruto a lo que recibió una risa sarcástica de la chica.

-Naruto yo soy una chica grande como para asustarme por un muñeco-respondió la peliazul pero luego se puso a pensar-un muñeco que esta poseído por el alma de un asesino serial el cual mata a sangre fría y de las peores maneras posibles…-decía la muchacha en voz alta mientras se iba poniendo pálida.

-Y si mejor vemos La Bella Y la Bestia, escuche que es muy buena igual que el cuento -sugirió naruto al ver que hinata no podría resistir ver una película de terror.

-Si me parece mejor, me encantaría poder ver lo que una vez escuche en un cuento –dijo hinata un poco aliviada.

-Si será genial –respondió el rubio sacando su billetera de su bolsillo pero después siendo detenido por la chica – ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-A sacar dinero para pagar la cuenta –respondió naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No te preocupes por eso yo fui la que te invite yo pagare la cuenta -dijo hinata.

-Oye no es necesario bien sabes que yo puedo… -estaba diciendo.

-Naruto enserio yo lo hare, está bien –respondió la chica haciéndole una seña a la camarera de que le trajera la cuenta.

-Aquí tiene la cuenta –dijo la chica.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció la peliazul empezando a abrir la cuenta pero es detenida por la mano de Naruto.

-Tenga esto cubrirá la cuenta –dijo el chico dándole a la chica un billete de 50 yenes –guarde el cambio.

-Como diga joven, gracias –agradeció la camarera retirándose, en eso Naruto volteo y vio a hinata con la boca abierta.

-Naruto creí haberte dicho que yo… -estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpida.

-Solo fui caballeroso, todo hombre tiene que serlo con cualquier bella dama que los esté acompañando –respondió con una sonrisa radiante la cual hizo que hinata se ruborizara un poco.

-Naruto por favor no seas tan modesto –dijo la chica cubriendo su cara.

Naruto vio como hinata estaba sonrojada y pensó que se veía muy linda así, naruto estaba procesando la información que tenía en su cabeza.

Cuando pasaban algún programa, como una novela de amor, la gente se siente atraída por la trama de la historia y de los personajes que con el pasar de los capítulos se van acercando más y más según las circunstancias y la historia que se va desarrollando. A algunas personas les gusta mucho ese programa, el cual cuando se acaba un capitulo ellos esperan con ansias a que salga el próximo.

A Naruto le gustaría poder saber si lo que pasaba en las novelas, la atracción hacia una persona con el pasar del tiempo, es lo que le estaba pasando ahora con Hinata.

El joven de cabello rubio estaba dándose cuenta de por qué (antes del "accidente" y ahora también) le gustaba hinata, la razón: era la chica más dulce y agradable que había conocido, siempre considerada y gentil, oh si Naruto estaba maravillado por hinata.

-Hinata tengo que decirte algo –le dijo Naruto sonrojándose un poco.

Hinata observo ese detalle, Naruto casi nunca se ruborizaba por nada, a no ser por que tenia algo importante que decir.

-Claro, que cosa –pregunto la chica.

-Lo que pasa es que… -iba a decir naruto pero de repente…

Todo es borroso.

-Por qué no te mueres –fue la voz que se escuchó en la mente de naruto, y poco a poco una imagen se va poniendo delante de él, era una chica con ojos aperlados y cabello azul.

-¿Hinata?-pregunto el joven un poco confundido.

-Eres un desgraciado, te creí mi amigo pero solo eres una plaga asquerosa –dijo hinata.

-Pe-pero ¿por qué di-dices eso? –Pregunto un tanto nervioso, pero lo que vino lo impacto aún más, Hinata tenía en sus manos un arma y la apunto hacia Naruto – ¿Qué haces? Hinata baja eso por favor –pidió ya asustado.

-Ya no me lastimaras nunca más… –dijo jalando el gatillo del arma, provocando un disparo que se escuchó muy alto.

Y en ese momento naruto…

Volvió a la realidad.

Nuestro joven amigo se levantó de su silla exaltado y sudando viendo a su alrededor a lo cual vio a Hinata que lo veía con una cara de preocupación.

-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la chica levantándose de su silla para tomarlo del hombro, pero naruto quito la mano de Hinata de su hombro – ¿Qué pasa?.

-Nada –respondió Naruto –Me disculpas tengo que ir al baño, cuando salga iremos al cine –dijo encaminándose hacia el baño dentro del local y dejando un poco confusa y preocupada a hinata.

(Afuera de la cafetería)

-Mira ese tipo se levantó, parece que se va –dijo el sujeto que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya lo vi, parece que tendremos que actuar, recuerda nos acercamos la sujetamos y la metemos en la cajuela del coche –le dijo recordándole el plan.

-No me lo tienes que recordar, ya lo sé –dijo el sujeto poniéndose un pasamontañas.

(En el baño del local)

Naruto entro al baño, se acercó a los lavabos y empezó a lavarse la cara, aún tenía una gran sensación de miedo por esa alucinación que tuvo hace un momento, estaba completamente aturdido, Hinata le estaba diciendo cosas horribles a la cara y de repente de la nada esta saca una arma de no se sabe dónde y le apunta para luego dispararle, es decir… ese momento aunque solo haya pasado en su mente, lo había sentido en carne propia como si de verdad hubiera pasado, y la forma en que hinata le había hablado le hizo sentirse mal, naruto sintió que algo caía de su cara y caía a su mano, vio hacia esta y vio que era una gota de sangre, inmediatamente levanto la cara y se vio al espejo, tenía un rastro de sangre cayendo de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas, eso lo asusto un poco pero luego recordó algo que el doctor le explico cuando estaba en el hospital, la bala había perforado sus lagrimales y la sangre se había mezclado con estos, la herida interna podría cicatrizar pero eso sería en un largo tiempo ya que no es nada fácil que una herida interna se cure sin muchos tratamientos.

Naruto de inmediato agarro papel higiénico y se limpió la sangre que tenía en su cara, no podía ponerse a llorar ahora, esas cosas quedaron en el asado, aunque él no recordara casi nada, ya había perdonado a Hinata por lo que ha pasado, y ahora que se daba cuenta cuando Hinata hace un momento le puso su mano sobre su hombro y le pregunto qué es lo que le pasaba, él había retirado la mano de la chica un poco alterado por esa alucinación.

-Eso fue grosero de mi parte –se dijo Naruto tirando el papel al bote de basura –Ok vas a tener que disculparte e inventar una excusa para no quedar mal –se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba aire por su boca y lo botaba hacia afuera buscando un poco de paz, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando escucho un grito que provenía de afuera, era de una voz femenina muy conocida para el rubio, de pronto pensó y reacciono.

-¡Hinata! –grito saliendo del baño rápidamente hacia afuera, entonces vio que la silla en donde Hinata se encontraba estaba tirada en el suelo y al lado de esta estaba el celular de Hinata tirado, se agacho y recogió el celular, volteo y vio a la camarera que les había atendido junto con otras personas, la camarera se veía alterada. Naruto se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto Naruto acercándose a la camarera – ¿dónde está la chica que me acompañaba?

-Joven, fue horrible unos sujetos vinieron al lugar y se llevaron a su acompañante –informo la camarera dejando a Naruto perplejo por la información recibida –en este momento estamos llamando a la policía para que los rastre, la metieron en la cajuela de un auto azul, todos los que estamos aquí tendremos que decir… -estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpida.

-¿A qué dirección fueron? –pregunto Naruto.

-Pero… -trataba de hablar.

-Viste por donde, fueron dímelo –pido saber.

-Se fueron por la avenida principal –dijo señalando hacia afuera, cuando volteo de nuevo vio que naruto ya no estaba.

El joven rubio estaba corriendo por la calle en dirección que había sido señalada por la camarera.

-Auto azul, auto azul –repetía mientras paseaba su mirado por las calles y corría volteando su vista a muchos lugares, Naruto estaba preocupado por Hinata, ¿cómo es que dos sujetos habían llegado de la nada y la habían raptado?, ¿qué razón tenían?, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver como un auto de coloro azul con 2 ocupantes adentro se pasaban un semáforo rojo.

-Ese debe ser –dijo naruto corriendo atrás de este sin que los ocupantes del vehículo lo vieran.

(En otro lugar)

Toneri estaba en un cuarto de hotel viendo la televisión, junto a él estaba Hana la cual estaba revisando mensajes de texto de su celular, de repente el celular de toneri sueña con el tono de llamada, a lo cual el responde.

-Hola –respondió.

-Ya la tenemos –hablo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Genial, llévenla donde acordamos llegare en una hora –dijo Toneri cortando la llamada.

-¿Ya lo hicieron? –pregunto Hana.

-Sí, y ahora tengo que prepararme para pedir el rescate, tu te quedas aquí mientras tanto –dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?, no quiero quedarme encerrada todo el día –respondió un tanto molesta.

-Hana no me discutas, no quiero estar enojado tan temprano, así que te quedas y punto –respondió el chico sacando debajo de la cama una bolsa, al abrirla se vio que había un pasamontañas, un celular algo viejo, una laptop y una navaja –Bien ahora voy a salir, si todo sale bien nos iremos lejos tu y yo –dijo tomando a la chica por las mejillas y dándole un beso de pico –nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Hana suspiro.

-Solo espero de que todo esto salga bien –dijo parándose para ir a la nevera a comer algo.

(En otro lugar)

-¡Golpea más fuerte, no te contengas!- gritaba Gaara mientras devolvía los golpes a su Matsuri la cual trataba inútilmente de esquivar los golpes del pelirrojo.

-N-no, ya no p-puedo, me rindo –dijo la chica cansada bajando su guardia. Grave error.

-¡Que te defiendas! –grito el pelirrojo dándole un gran golpe en el estómago lo cual la dejo sin aire e hizo que se arrodillara al suelo agarrándose el vientre –levántate, no fue para tanto.

-¡Gaara! –Se escuchó el grito de una chica que acaba de entrar, era Temari -¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡A tu alumna no la puedes tratar de esa manera! –Le reclamo indignada arrodillándose para ayudar a levantar a Matsuri – ¿estás bien matsuri?

-S-si estoy bien, Temari no te preocupes –dijo la castaña parándose.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Kankuro que recién acaba de llegar al lugar.

-Resulta que Gaara estaba golpeando a Matsuri cuando ella se había rendido –dio a explicar la rubia mirando mal a su hermano menor.

-Gaara ya hemos hablado de esto en los encuentros amistosos no te tienes que sobrepasar, es tu alumna, a la que estas entrenando –dijo Kankuro acercándose al pelirrojo.

-No es mi culpa que alguien débil quiera ser entrenado por mí –dijo viendo de reojo a sus hermanos y pasando sus ojos sobre Matsuri quien agacho la mirada al suelo.

-Fue mi error –dijo de repente la castaña –yo baje la guardia, en una pelea nunca se tiene que descuidar por que las consecuencias serían grandes.

-Lo ven, ella conoce la regla número uno, Jamás bajar la guardia –dijo el pelirrojo quitándose los guantes y tirándolos al suelo –además es problema de ella si quiere seguir entrenando conmigo o no –dijo Gaara saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por su hermano quien quería hablar con él acerca de su comportamiento.

-Matsuri –la llamo Temari –solo porque estés enamorada de él no significa que tengas que aguantar los golpes que te da en el entrenamiento y defenderlo cuando él tuvo la culpa de algo –dijo la rubia haciendo que la chica se voltee con sorpresa.

-¿C-como lo…?-iba a preguntar.

-Eres muy predecible –hablo Temari –cada vez que vienes y lo ves te sonrojas, soportas su conducta agresiva y lo que fue más obvio.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto la castaña.

-Cuando viniste por primera vez y viste los entrenamientos y la demostración de artes marciales de nosotros tres, pudiste haber escogido a Kankuro o a mí dado que vamos más despacio, pero escogiste a Gaara, y me dije a mi mismo dos cosas: o esta chica es muy valiente para tratar de seguir el ritmo de Gaara, o bien se enamoró de mi hermano a primera vista, y vaya que resulto ser la segunda –respondió acercándose a donde el pelirrojo había tirado los guantes y recogiéndolos –escucha no me molesta el hecho de que estés enamora de Gaara, pero por favor no dejes que Gaara vaya muy duro contigo, y créeme, aunque no lo demuestre él tiene un lado sensible, amable y cariñoso, y si en verdad quieres que él lo muestre, deberás de tener paciencia –dijo retirándose del lugar dejado a la chica ahí con sus pensamientos.

-Ay Gaara no sé por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti –dijo la chica soltando un suspiro pesado.

-En verdad amo a Gaara, solo debo esperar y ser paciente, ahí le diré a Gaara mis sentimientos –dijo retirándose del lugar también.

(En un lugar desconocido)

Hinata sintió que el auto en el que ella estaba se había parado, la chica estaba asustada, todo estaba oscuro, no sabía porque esos dos tipos habían aparecido de repente y la habían sujetado para llevarla hacia el auto y meterla en la cajuela, Hinata intento forcejear pero no pudo hacer nada ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba encerrada dentro de la cajuela del auto. La chica tenía miedo, no sabía que era lo que querían, en ese momento se puso a pensar en Naruto, el chico había ido al baño cuando sucedió todo eso, si tan solo él hubiera estado esto talvez no hubiera pasado, pero ese no era momento para echar la culpa a nadie, en especial a naruto, no quería volver acusarlo de algo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la cajuela fue abierta y la luz del día cegó un poco a la chica.

-Muy bien hora de salir –dijo uno de los sujetos con un pasamontañas agarrando a Hinata.

-¡Suéltame no me toques! –grito la chica forcejeando.

-¿Oye puedes ayudarme? –pregunto viendo a su acompañante.

-Si como digas –dijo el tipo acercándose –ok vamos a…

El sujeto se calló y se llevó la mano a la cara al sentir como las uñas de la chica habían rasgado un poco de su piel, lo había rasguñado.

-¡Eres una…! –iba a decir mientras alzaba su puño pero fue detenido por el otro tipo.

-¡No la golpes idiota! Recuerda tiene que estar sin ningún rasguño así que quédate quieto ¿entendido? –pregunto el tipo soltando la mano de su compañero.

-Ok –respondió de mala gana.

-Bien, tu quédate quieta –le dijo poniéndole una bolsa en la cabeza.

-¡No suéltenme!, ¡déjenme ir! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba la muchacha mientras sentía que era cargada.

-Grita todo lo que quieras que aquí nadie te va a oír –dijo el sujeto metiendo a la chica dentro de un hotel abandonado seguido por su compañero quien se sujetaba la cara con la mano, mientras Hinata era llevada a dentro de la fábrica Naruto llegaba al lugar donde habían aparcado el coche, miro hacia la entrada de la fábrica que estaba abierta, Naruto procedió a llamar a la policía desde su celular y avisarles lo que pasaba y en donde era el lugar, luego de haber hecho esto el joven se acercó con cuidado a la entrada y entro adentro, miro hacia todos los lados para ver que no hubiera nadie más.

-Eres muy despreciable en verdad –dijo una voz a tras del rubio, el chico volteo y vio a Hinata.

-¿Hinata? –Pregunto al verla ahí – ¿qué es lo que me sucede?

-Lo que sucede es que no puedes ver la realidad por ti mismo –dijo la chica acercándose un poco a Naruto.

-¿Realidad? ¿De qué realidad me hablas? sinceramente no entiendo lo que dices –dijo Naruto igualmente acercándose a hinata.

-¡Es que enserio no te das cuenta o no te enteras de nada! –grito Hinata enojada y asustando un poco a Naruto – ¡yo estoy siendo buena y amable contigo solo porque me das pena y lastima, si no te hubiera pasado lo que te paso yo aún seguiría igualmente de enojada y no te dirigiría la palabra aunque quisiera! –grito mirándolo con odio.

-N-no esto n-no es cierto, ¡tú solo eres una alucinación! ¡Hinata jamás diría eso! –grito naruto sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Solo pregúntate por qué tan de repente tiene un interés por ti –dijo con una voz que hizo eco en su mente –piénsalo –eso fue lo último que dijo.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no había nadie, esa alucinación se fue.

-Diablos Naruto cálmate, tienes que alejar eso de tu mente y seguir buscando a Hinata –se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba por adentro de un pasillo y giraba hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

(En la residencia Namikase)

Se veía como Minato y Kushina llegaban a su casa, la pelirroja estaba con una mirada cansada.

-No puedo creer esto Minato, se demoraron mucho en esa reunión, y tuvimos que estar quietos en nuestro lugar hasta que tu jefe terminara de hablar, no pude ni siquiera ir a servirme un vaso de agua, fue muy aburrido –dijo Kushina tirándose al mueble a descansar.

-Kushina tú siempre te impacientas cuando algo no transcurre rápido, además tú sabes que esto es importante, con el pasar del tiempo voy a tener que salir de viaje y los llevare a ustedes para tener vacaciones familiares –señalo Minato sentándose a lado de su esposa.

-Esas "vacaciones" serán de trabajo así que no me mientas, no pasaras tiempo con nosotros –dijo Kushina levantando la mirada.

-Kushina te estoy hablando enserio, pasare tiempo con ustedes tu sabes que no los decepcionaría –dijo el rubio.

-mmm…Ok confiare en ti, pero para que enserio confié en ti necesito algo a cambio –dijo con voz sensual.

-¿Y eso que sería señorita Uzumaki? –pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

-Un beso –pidió acercando su cara hacia su esposo.

-Concedido –respondió cerrando la distancia entre los dos y juntando sus labios en un tierno beso.

El momento fue tan hermoso hasta que…

-¡Iugh! ¡Se están besando en la boca que asco! –se oyó la voz de una niña, los dos mayores se separaron y voltearon para ver como su hija Naruko estaba viéndolos con una mueca de desagrado.

-Naruko te he dicho muchas veces que… -Kushina iba a regañarla pero Minato la detuvo.

-Déjala, no la regañes aun es una niña, pero ya veremos cuando seas más grande hija –dijo en broma su padre.

-¡¿Que?! ¡A mí nunca me van a gustar hacer esas cosas! –declaro haciendo otra mueca.

-Eso se sabrá con el tiempo hija –dijo Kushina levantándose del mueble –bien, ve llama a Naruto que tu padre tiene algo que decir.

-Naruto no está –respondió la pequeña pelirroja –cuando llegue estaba cerrado y abrí con mi llave.

-¿A dónde fue? –Pregunto Minato – ¿no te dijo que iba a salir? –pregunto viendo a Kushina.

-No a mí no me dijo nada –respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno no me preocuparía mucho, Hanabi me comento de que Hinata iba a invitar a Naruto a salir uno de estos días, talvez este con ella –dijo Naruko con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ah mi bebe tendrá su primera cita!, espera porque no me comentaron nada, lo hubiera ayudado a arreglarse –dijo la pelirroja mayor.

-Sera por que no estábamos –le recalco minato –bueno tendremos que esperar a que Naruto llegue para hablar todos juntos.

-Ah, ¿no me lo pueden decir a mí primero? –pregunto Naruko viendo a su madre.

-No tu hermano también tiene que estar presente –dijo Kushina –voy a cocinar ¿quieres ayudarme?

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo emocionada Naruko yendo a la cocina.

-Mi amor cuando llegue Naruto hablaremos –dijo Minato levantándose –iré un rato a mi estudio.

-Ok Minato, te llamare cuando la comida este lista –dijo la pelirroja entrando a la cocina.

 **(Ahora en el presente)**

Se puede ver como Hinata estaba atada, amordazada y vendada los ojos, sentada en una silla, al frente de ella estaba sentado un tipo vigilándola. La chica tenía ganas de llorar, no solo por el miedo que la situación le provocaba, sino también por saber de qué talvez ya no podría volver a ver a su familia ni a sus amigos, ella no era tonta sabía que esos sujetos no la dejarían ir, el miedo y la sensación de saber que ya no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos fueron las que provocaron que ella empezara a sollozar.

-O no, no llores no me gusta tener que limpiar mocos –dijo el sujeto levantándose del lugar –escucha niña más te vale cooperar, así todo saldrá bien y salimos todos ganado.

La chica no le hacía caso y seguía sollozando un poco más fuerte.

-Agh –gruño enojado –escucha si no me haces caso voy a tener que golpearte y créeme con lo que me hiciste a la cara tenga ganas de dañar ese lindo rostro que tu tie… -se calló.

Hinata pudo oír como el hombre que estaba frente a ella se calló y no sigue hablando y luego escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Querer golpear a una mujer indefensa es de cobardes –dijo esa voz que resulto ser Naruto para sorpresa y alegría de la peliazul –Hinata –dijo el rubio acercándose a ella –tranquila voy a sacarte de aquí.

Naruto le quito la venda de los ojos a la chica y pudo ver al rubio enfrente ella y al tipo que la estaba vigilando en el piso inconsciente, después la mordaza y al último la desato de la silla en la que estaba.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo Hinata abalanzándose a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡gracias a dios tenía mucho miedo! –dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Ya tranquila todo va estar bien –la tranquilizo con un abrazo –tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Cómo aremos eso? –.

-Iremos por atrás y saldremos sin hacer ruido –dijo tomándola de la mano –vámonos.

-Pero tenemos…. –iba a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-No te preocupes ya llame a la policía –le comunico –ahora tendremos que salir de aquí.

-Ok –respondió.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo silenciosamente, Hinata miraba como Naruto estaba serio, aunque claro estando en una situación así porque no tendría que serlo, los pensamientos de la peliazul fueron interrumpidos al sentir como era jalada con brusquedad de la otra mano y separada de Naruto, al voltear vio al otro sujeto el cual le puso un cuchillo al frente de ella apuntando a Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?! –pregunto el sujeto.

-Suelta a hinata –le dijo Naruto.

-¡No lo are, ahora de rodillas! –exigió.

-Escucha te lo pido por favor, suelta a Hinata –dijo el chico con voz fuerte acercándose al sujeto.

-O si no que idiota –desafío acercando el cuchillo al cuello de la chica la cual estaba paralizada de miedo.

En ese momento a las afueras del sitio se escuchan sirenas y autos estacionándose al frente de la fábrica, el sujeto sorprendido voltea la cabeza un poco hacia atrás al oír el sonido de las sirenas y en ese momento de descuido naruto agarra la mano en la que tenía el cuchillo y le aplica una llave tirándolo al suelo, Hinata cae al piso por perder el equilibrio.

-Te dije que la soltaras –le dijo apretando el agarre.

-Arg- gruño de dolor –maldito.

En ese momento una de las puertas es tirada abajo e ingresa la policía al lugar, Naruto suelta al sujeto y la policía procede a esposarlo, el rubio informa que en otra habitación esta otro tipo que esta inconsciente, el joven voltea y ve a Hinata la cual está en el piso aun paralizada, él se agacha y pone una mano sobre su hombro lo cual parece que hace que la chica reaccione.

-Tranquila Hina ya paso –le dijo abrazándola a la chica quien acepto el abrazo con gusto.

-Jóvenes –un policía se acercó hacia ello –tendrán que acompañarnos a la comisaria –informo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y asintieron lentamente mientras se ponían de pie y salían con la policía del lugar.

(Desde lo lejos)

-¡Maldita sea! –grito Toneri al ver como la policía tenía rodeado el lugar y los 2 sujetos que contrato salieron esposados del hotel.

-Todo se fue al diablo y todo por culpa de Namikase –dijo al ver a Naruto salir del lugar abrazando a Hinata.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, muy pronto nos veremos las caras Naruto Namikase –dijo el peliblanco subiendo a su vehículo para marcharse del lugar.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Aquí está el número 12 de mi historia, disculpen la demora pero créanme que en mis estudios estoy un poco mal (y cuando digo poco me refiero a que probablemente me quede a supletorios) y por estar repasando mucho Física y Química para tratar de subir mi promedio he estado muy ocupado, pero no os preocupéis porque voy a seguir con esta historia. Además tengo un nuevo proyecto que quiero iniciar, una historia llamada: The Walking Dead Shippuden, espérenla por que estará llena de sorpresas.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima, Bay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sin memorias**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Confrontación.**

* * *

En la comisaría de Konoha dos jóvenes estaban sentados en una silla dando su testimonio acerca de lo acontecido hace unas horas.

Naruto sentado en una silla escuchaba a Hinata dar su versión de lo que paso, mientras el oficial de la policía tomaba nota afuera se podía escuchar a unas personas que deseaban ver a los jóvenes, Naruto no sabía quiénes serían…hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

-¡Mi hijo y mi nuera está aquí, queremos verlos! –dijo una voz maternal preocupada.

Naruto pudo reconocer la voz preocupada de su madre…al escuchar que dijo que Hinata era su nuera no pudo evitar sonrojarse siendo secundado por la peliazul quien también la había escuchado.

-Señora entiendo su preocupación, pero los jóvenes están en este momento dando los detalles de… -estaba diciendo una señorita.

-¡Pero nada, mi hija y mi yerno estuvieron en peligro queremos ir a verlos! –fue la segunda voz que se oyó.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de sonrojarse primero al escuchar la voz de su madre decir que Naruto era su yerno.

-Hana cálmate por favor, esperemos hasta que los oficiales se desocupen –pidió una voz que Hinata reconoció como su padre Hiashi.

-Es verdad, hay que estar calmados, en especial tu Kushina –dijo una voz que Naruto reconoció como Minato.

-Solo porque tú lo dices –dijo la pelirroja calmándose.

Los dos jóvenes que estaban adentro de la sala estaban un poco nerviosos al oír a sus padreas afuera, todos parecían estar preocupados.

-Muy bien chicos su testificación servirá para tener tras las rejas a esos sujetos –dijo el oficial saliendo de la habitación –Gracias por su colaboración.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron solos un rato en la habitación, Hinata volteo hacia Naruto y vio que el muchacho tenía una mancha en su mejilla.

-Naruto, tienes algo en la mejilla –le señalo Hinata.

-A si, ¿en dónde? –pregunto.

Hinata acerco su mano y le limpio la mejilla con el pulgar

-Aquí –dijo ella.

Naruto sonrió por lo que hizo la peliazul.

Hasta…

La mirada de Hinata cambio a una enojada.

-Das mucha pena –le dijo Hinata mirándolo mal.

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir y vio que Hinata lo veía preocupada.

-Naruto ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, desde que estuvimos en la cafetería te note extraño ¿pasa algo malo? –pregunto la chica preocupada.

Naruto vio a Hinata una vez, y dándole una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien Hina, solo un poco cansado por todo lo que paso –le dijo.

Hinata se sonrojo por la sonrisa del rubio y por el hecho de que la llamo "Hina", eso fue muy dulce.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento, ambos estaban sonrojados…pero la escena no duro mucho.

-¡Hijo/Hija! –gritaron Kushina y Hana que entraron la habitación y abrazaron a sus hijos.

-Mama…no puedo respirar –dijo el rubio siendo abrazado por la pelirroja.

-Mama…estoy bien, tranquila –pidió la peliazul.

-Kushina estas asfixiando a Naruto –dijo Minato entrando.

-Hinata que bien que nada malo te paso –dijo Hiashi abrazando a su hija.

-Si estoy bien, todo fue gracias a Naruto…que no me dejo –dijo Hinata con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-No fue nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer: salvar a mi amiga –dijo el joven viendo a la chica quien se sonrojo un poco.

-Naruto, gracias por proteger a mi hija –dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose al rubio.

-No fue nada Sr. Hyuga, Hinata es muy importante para mi…-dijo el rubio quien se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo al igual que Hinata, los presentes lo vieron divertidos.

-Eh…digo importante para mí, como lo es para usted y para la señora Hyuga y para el resto de amigos que tiene –dijo el rubio nervioso-

-Tranquilo Naruto, ya te entendimos –dijo Minato tomándolo del hombro.

-Si no tienes que ponerte nervioso "querido yerno" –lo llamo Hana en tono de diversión haciendo que todos rieran menos Naruto, Hinata quienes se sonrojaron y Hiashi quien soltó un suspiro.

 **(En otra parte)**

-No resulto –dijo Toneri mientras lanzaba la bolsa con fuerza en el piso –todo esto tirado por la borda –dijo pateando la bolsa.

-Oye cálmate, no me gusta verte alterado –le dijo Hana a Toneri.

-Y tú muy tranquila ¿no? –dijo con enfado.

-Escucha esto no resulto, pero algo se te ocurrirá, o mejor puedes olvidarte de esta estupidez de una vez por todas –dijo molesta.

-En este momento no quiero oírte, estoy muy estresado –dijo el sentándose en la cama –si esos tipos abren la boca y dicen que yo planee esto, estoy perdido.

-No sé de qué te preocupas, ellos no saben tu nombre, no podrán decirles sobre ti –dijo Hana.

-¿Que no piensas? Ellos me vieron, les pueden dar mi descripción y así de fácil buscarme y encontrarme –dijo Toneri llevándose las manos a la cabeza –si tan solo Namikase no hubiera estorbado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Aun estas a tiempo, olvídate de todo esto y vámonos de aquí –pidió la chica.

-Mira no estoy de humor para sugerencias, mejor ve a la cocina y tráeme algo de beber –le dijo dándole una mirada molesta.

La chica irritada por la actitud de Toneri decidió no volver a hablar y fue a la cocina.

Toneri levanto la mirada y vio como Hana se iba a la cocina y tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba de agua… y pudo notar que la chica no traía puesto brasier, sus pezones se notaban atreves de la blusa.

La chica le llevo el vaso a Toneri.

-Aquí tienes –le dijo dándole el vaso.

-Gracias –respondió el bebiendo el agua.

El chico le entrego el vaso a la chica, esta se dio vuelta…pero Toneri se había parado y había puesto sus manos en los senos de la chica. Hana sorprendida y sonrojada jadeo al sentir que toneri apretaba sus pezones.

-Estoy muy estresado…necesito sacarme el estrés –dijo el lamiendo la oreja de la chica.

-Toneri –jadeo su nombre ella mientras suspiraba.

 **(En la residencia Namikase)**

-Podrías soltarte de mi pierna ya –pidió Naruto a su hermana Naruko quien se había agarrado a su pierna derecha como un Koala.

-No quiero –dijo la niña con un puchero apretando más fuerte el agarre.

-Hija sabemos que estabas preocupada por tu hermano, pero…creo que lo llevas un poco más lejos –dijo su padre Minato.

-No me importa, no quiero que nada le pase a MI HERMANO –dijo ella mientras hundía la cabeza en su pierna.

-Naruko…-iba a decir algo Minato pero su esposa le detuvo.

-Déjala, las niñas siempre se preocupan por sus familiares, en especial por sus hermanos –dijo la pelirroja mientras se paraba del mueble.

-Y también supongo que saben exagerar –dijo Naruto mientras trataba de caminar un poco con la niña aferrada a su pierna.

-¿A que te refieres con eso jovencito? –pregunto su madre al oír a su hijo.

-Bueno no es por nada pero…casi siempre exageras un poquito cariño –dijo Minato.

-¡Yo no exagero nunca! –dijo la pelirroja.

 **Flash Back 1**

Se veía a Minato y Kushina jugar con un Naruto bebe en la sala.

-Vamos pequeño ¿quién es el más lindo? Tú lo eres, si tú lo eres –dijo su madre haciéndole mimos al pequeño el cual reía y disfrutaba.

-Mira Naruto la pelota, mira –le señalo su padre a una pelota que el niño cogió en cuanto la vio.

-Bla-bla –dijo el pequeño a lo cual su madre Kushina hizo solo una cosa…

-¡Kyaa! –Chillo de emoción – ¡mi bebe dijo sus primeras palabras! –dijo la pelirroja agarrando al pequeño en sus brazos – ¿lo oíste Minato?

-Eh…si, si lo oí mi vida –dijo el rubio viendo a su esposa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Flash Back 2**

-Ven mi bebe, ven conmigo –dijo Kushina mientras tenia los brazos extendidos hacia Naruto.

Naruto intento caminar pero se calló al primer intento, Kushina entonces bajo los brazos y ve como Naruto da una voltereta en el piso y cae de pie.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial, de veras! –dijo la pelirroja abrazando al bebe.

 **Flash Back 3**

Se veía a Naruto de 6 años junto a Hinata de 6 años en un parque jugando en los columpios.

Naruto empujaba a la peliazul.

-Ya salta Hinata –le dijo.

-Bien aquí voy –dijo ella saltando del columpio, pero cayendo al piso.

-Hinata ¿estás bien? –pregunto.

-Si no te preocupes –dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero al pararse sintió un ardor en su rodilla.

-Eso se ve mal –dijo Naruto señalando una roncha en la rodilla de la niña.

-Hay me duele- dijo ella teniéndose la rodilla con su palma.

-¡Hina mi niña que te paso! –pregunto Kushina llegando donde los niños

-Me caí –dijo la niña –pero está bien, ya no me duele tanto…

-¡Hinata eso se ve mal hay que llevarte a un doctor! –dijo la pelirroja que sin esperar la respuesta de la niña la cargo y empezó a caminar a paso acelerado al consultorio de un doctor, mientras tanto Naruto veía la escena con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Y dice que no exagera –dijo el rubio mientras seguía a las mujeres.

 **Fin de los Flash Back**

Minato veía a su mujer con una cara de: "¿Enserio?"

-Bueno, ese no es el tema ahora –cambio de conversación la pelirroja –lo importante es que Naruto y Hinata están bien y que no les paso nada malo.

-Tienes razón, me alegra que las cosas no hayan llegado a mayores –dijo Minato levantándose del mueble –Que les parece si vamos a comer al centro en un restaurante.

-Y eso porque si la comida ya debe de estar casi… -iba a decir Kushina pero se acordó de algo -¡No la comida! –grito la pelirroja mientras corría a la cocina solo para encontrarse con la comida que estaba quemada.

-Por eso sugerí ir a comer al centro, al salir de casa a la comisaria vi que su madre salió con prisa al auto y supuse que talvez no haya apagado la comida –dijo el rubio mayor.

-¿Espera que? ¡Yo ayude a cocinar también! –dijo Naruko soltándose de la pierna de su hermano y yendo a la cocina.

-Creo que esto es malo –dijo Minato.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Naruto sobándose la pierna soltada.

-Solo te diré, que es mejor que te tapes los oídos –dijo minato a su hijo mientras él también lo hacía, el rubio menor hizo caso y de pronto se escuchó…

-¡Noooo! –fue el grito femenino que se escuchó no solo en el vecindario, sino en toda la ciudad.

 **(Residencia Hyuga)**

-¿Que fue eso? –pregunto Hinata quien había oído el grito mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, la peliazul tenía a su hermana castaña acostada en sus piernas dormida.

-Creo que fue Kushina quien hizo algo que no le gusto –dijo su madre mientras servía más agua su hija.

-Esa mujer siempre mete la pata –dijo Hiashi quien tomaba las llaves de su auto –voy a salir regreso en la noche –aviso el castaño.

-Espera mi amor –lo detuvo Hana acercándose –no crees que deberías quedarte hoy…no se para darle más seguridad a tu hija, después de lo que paso, debe de estar conmocionada –dijo la peliazul en un susurro.

-Hana escucha, sé que estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy, pero tengo que ir ahora a la empresa a trabajar –dijo Hiashi igualmente susurrando.

-Sabes que esto se podría volver a repetir…no quiero que le pase nada a mi niña –dijo la mujer preocupada.

-Hana yo también no quiero eso…pero por el momento… -iba a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-No se preocupen por mí –dijo Hinata llamando la atención de los adultos –yo estaré bien, los oficiales dijeron que habría un patrullero vigilándome para que no me pasara nada, pueden estar tranquilos –dijo.

-Hija lo que paso fue horrible, no queremos que se repita –dijo el castaño.

-No te preocupes papa, de ahora en adelante las cosas mejoraran –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa –puedes ir al trabajo no te preocupes nada malo pasara.

-Hija…gracias por tranquilizarme –dijo el sonriendo un poco.

-De nada- respondió ella mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hermana.

-Bien…nos vemos luego cariño –se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su mujer.

-Cuídate –le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el hombre salía de casa.

-Voy a llevar a Hanabi a su cuarto –dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba y cargaba su hermana en brazos –está muy cansada –dijo la peliazul.

-Sí, pobre, estuvo preocupada por lo que paso –dijo la mujer.

-Ya me lo imagino –dijo Hinata –ahora bajo –dijo llevando a su hermana a su cuarto.

La peliazul llevo a su hermana y la dejo en su cama, la arropo con las frazadas, la pequeña castaña se movía entres sueños.

La peliazul vio con encanto como su hermana era linda, se preguntó si sus hijos con Naruto serían lindos…eso provoco se sonrojara violentamente y sacudiera la cabeza.

-En que piensas…es muy pronto para eso –se regañó mentalmente.

La chica ya con su sonrojo bajado, bajo hacia el piso de abajo y vio que su madre tomaba una cartera.

-Hija, voy a tener que salir un momento, es acerca del catálogo de vestidos que mandamos a sacar –dijo la mujer –pero no me gustaría dejarte sola –dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes mama, todo estará bien, no me pasara nada –la tranquilizo –puedes salir tranquila.

La señora lo piensa un momento.

-Ok hija, entonces voy a salir, no me demorare mucho –dijo ella acercándose a la puerta.

-Bien no te preocupes mama –dijo con una sonrisa.

-En la cocina esta la comida hija caliéntala para que puedas comer algo –dijo la señora.

-Ok mama –dijo ella.

-Hasta luego hija –se despidió saliendo de casa.

-Hasta luego mama –dijo ella.

Hinata se quedó sola con su hermana quien estaba dormida, la peliazul camino hacia la televisión y la encendió, decidió poner el noticiero un momento, pero en ese instante tocan a la puerta de la casa, la chica sorprendida apaga el televisor y se acerca a la puerta lentamente, un poco nerviosa abre la puerta y en la entrada ve a Shion.

-Hola Hinata –saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Eh hola –saludo ella también, aunque no le cayera muy bien la chica no podía ser muy descortés.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? –pregunto ella.

-Eh si claro adelante –dijo ella dándole paso.

La chica entro adentro y reviso un poco por los alrededores del lugar.

-Y…bueno a que debo el placer de tu visita –pregunto la peliazul.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que vine a pedirte un favor –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ah pues dime que necesitas –dijo ella sintiéndose un poco rara.

-Mira seré breve… -dijo.

-Ok "supongo que será algo respecto a la universidad" –pensó la peliazul.

-…quiero que te alejes de Naruto –dijo ella poniéndose seria.

-"Bien solo fue…" –estaba pensando hasta que logro captar lo que dijo.

-¿Espera que dijiste? –pregunto no creyendo lo que había dicho

-Lo que oíste: Quiero que te alejes de Naruto –dijo ella manteniendo el semblante de seria.

Hinata no lo pudo creer, esta…igualada, le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de Naruto, su amigo.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? –pregunto empezando a enojarse.

Shion se mantuvo tranquila y respondió

-Cada vez que Naruto está cerca de ti, solo le pasan cosas malas, el ejemplo, es cuando te defendió hace tiempo de ser abusada, y que le paso…resulto herido…una herida la cual le hizo olvidarse de algunas cosas las cuales ya no podrá recordar –dijo ella con cierto dejo de enojo en su voz.

Hinata al recordar ese evento no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo acontecido.

-Escucha Shion, solo porque Naruto te hizo su amiga, no significa que no pueda golpearte por venir a mi casa a decirme esas cosas –dijo la peliazul enojada.

-Solo te digo la verdad, además te aprovechas de la buena voluntad que él tiene –dijo ella provocando de una vez que Hinata se enojara.

-¡¿Cómo te…?! –iba a decir.

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú?! –Le grito ella – ¡mira que aprovecharse de su amabilidad y buena voluntad es de…de…arpías! –le grito enojada.

-¡¿Arpías?! ! Oh ya me cansaste, tú…! –grito la peliazul, pero…

-¡Por tu culpa él no me recuerda! –dijo Shion enojada, pero se tapó la boca al oír lo que ella había dicho.

Lo que la chica había dicho dejo a Hinata confundida, ¿a que se refería con eso?

-A que te… -iba a preguntar pero…

-Ya te lo dije, aléjate de el –dijo la rubia saliendo de la casa evitando la mirada de la peliazul.

Hinata confundida se sentó en el mueble y pensó: ¿se estaba aprovechando de la buena voluntad del rubio?

Realmente ella no había pensado en eso.

En ese momento se le viene un recuerdo a la cabeza:

 **Flash Back**

-¡CALLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE¡-le grito Hinata a Naruto-¡¿POR QUE NO TE ALEJAS DE MI?! YA TE LO DIJE NO QUIERO VERTE MAS, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI TENGO A MI NOVIO PARA QUE LO HAGA, AHH DESEARIA QUE ESTES MUERTO!-dijo Hinata sin pensar hiriendo a Naruto.

Naruto quedo en shock y herido con las palabras de hinata.

-¿Enserio deseas que me muera?-pregunto el rubio con voz quebrada.

-¡Si lo deseo, ya lárgate de aquí!-le grito Hinata a Naruto.

-Aunque tú me odies yo siempre te querré-susurro naruto para luego irse.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Hinata no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo sintió en sus mejillas como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto su hermana Hanabi bajando a la sala.

Hinata rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas y le dirige a Hanabi una sonrisa.

-No, nada Hanabi, solo…tengo hambre, voy a servirme un poco de comida, ¿quieres tu comer algo? –le pregunto levantándose del mueble.

-Si me gustaría –dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina y preparo dos platos, pero en su mente aún tenía las palabras de la chica.

-"Tranquila Hinata, no pienses en eso ahora," –se dijo mentalmente –"Naruto es tu amigo, y tú siempre vas a estar con él en las malas y en las buenas" –dijo ella finalizando sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Hola amigos ¿cómo andan? (con los pies XD)**

 **Aquí tienen el capítulo 13 de esta historia, espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Les cuento un secreto, empecé a escribir esto ayer a las 4 de la tarde y termine ahora 26 de diciembre a las 13:03.**

 **Enserio se me hace difícil tener que escribir y pensar en las ideas para las historias, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, quiero decirles que talvez no actualice ya muy seguido ya que la otra semana vuelvo a clases y voy a tener que ponerme las pilas en los estudios.**

 **Emperor92 dame tu opinión acerca del capítulo.**

 **Espero que les gustara, aprovecho para darles un feliz año nuevo y que sigan adelante en sus sueños y metas.**

 **Yo me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima, Bay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sin memorias**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Conflicto.**

Una semana después de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la cita de Naruto y Hinata las cosas transcurrían normalmente, la mayoría de alumnos de la Universidad de Konoha se habían enterado del secuestro de Hinata, a la mayoría le preocupo que su compañera haya sido víctima de secuestro, pero con el pasar de los días la noticia cayó en el olvido. Sakura fue la que más se preocupó por Hinata, la peliazul le agradeció por su preocupación, fue u poco exagerada, pero le alegro que su amiga le tuviera mucho afecto a ella. Y en la semana que paso la peliazul había notado que Shion había faltado la mayor parte del tiempo a la Universidad, y ella pensaba que era porque la rubia había dicho "eso" el otro día. La verdad Hinata si se sorprendió al oír las palabras de la chica, tras escuchar esas palabras la peliazul se había hecho una pregunta la cual aún estaba impregnada en su cabeza, ¿acaso Shion y Naruto ya se habían conocido antes? Y no solo se había hecho esa pregunta, también se preguntaba si en verdad ella se estaba aprovechando de la amabilidad y buena voluntad de Naruto, es verdad que ella lo veía como su mejor amigo, pero después de ese incidente en el que ella había creído que Naruto le mintió acerca de Toneri para que el tuviera una oportunidad con la peliazul, lo veía como un mentiroso de lo peor lo que la llevo a terminar su larga y buena amistad, pero cuando Naruto la había salvado de ser abusada lo hizo…pero al precio de ser herido…y perder su memoria.

Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que le había dicho a Naruto, sintió que tenía que hacer algo para reparar su error, y la solución que tenía era recuperar su amistad con Naruto y ayudarlo para su recuperación….pero jamos imagino que con el tiempo que pasaba con el rubio iba a desarrollar emociones y sentimientos hacia él, y esos sentimientos eran puros llenos de un gran amor...

…Pero al oír a Shion hablar de que se estaba aprovechando de las buenas intenciones de su amigo la hizo meditar.

Hinata quería estar con Naruto…pero aún no aclaraba sus pensamientos…

Hinata estaba sentada en un columpio del parque que estaba cerca de su casa, aun recordaba cuando ella y Naruto jugaban en ese mismo columpio cuando eran niños…

-Naruto…-dijo viendo a ningún lado en específico –este sentimiento aun esta en mi pecho creciendo…tengo que decírtelo… -dijo ella volteando su mirada al sol.

* * *

 **(Residencia Namikase)**

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, el chico tenía un libro cubriendo su cara, aparentaba que estaba durmiendo.

 _-Aun sigues fingiendo…no te sienta bien –_ dijo una voz conocida que hizo al rubio sacer el libro de su cara…y ahí la vio.

Hinata.

Pero no la Hinata dulce y tierna que conocía…

…Si no la Hinata que estaba aún en su imaginación, esa alucinación que no lo dejaba en paz.

Durante esta semana Naruto había tenido aproximadamente tres encuentros con esta alucinación la cual solo aparecía para atormentarlo diciéndole cosas que no eran muy agradables y para degradarlo.

- _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto –_ dijo cantando su nombre _– ¿no vas a contestar?_

Naruto solo se recostó para el otro lado dándole la espalda, no iba a responderle nada a esa alucinación.

-… _Tal parece que tu mama no te enseño buenos modales, no me sorprende –_ dijo ella.

Naruto se levantó de golpe encarándola.

-No metas a mi madre en esto…-le dijo viéndola con una mirada seria.

- _Oh se puso sentimental por su mamita, ¿qué sigue? ¿Te pondrás sentimental por mí también? –_ le dijo con burla en su voz.

-Por Hinata si, por ti…ni en sueños –le dijo mirándola a los ojos a lo que la chica solo dio una mirada aburrida.

- _Como digas, por cierto, fingir que estas bien no te servirá de mucho, no te has hecho la pregunta de qué talvez te estas volviendo loco porque sabes que no llegaras muy lejos conmigo –_ le dijo con un tono burlón que le dolería a cualquiera.

-¡Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez pedazo de…! -dijo Naruto perdiendo los estribos y empezando a alzar la mano como para darle una bofetada.

- _Oh vaya queriendo golpear a una mujer, que eso no iba contra las reglas de "las artes marciales"_ –dijo con sarcasmo mientras hacia una seña de entre comillas con sus dedos.

-Tú no eres una mujer de verdad, eres solo una alucinación, un maldito martirio que me está estresando –dijo bajando la mano y acercándose a la ventana para tomar aire.

-Naruto –dijo una voz infantil que entro a la habitación – ¿Hermano, puedes venir a mi cuarto a ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas?

 _-¿Matemáticas? JA, pero si este inútil no sabe de eso_ –dijo la alucinación riéndose entre dientes.

Naruto solo ignoro ese comentario y se acercó a su hermana.

-Claro Naruko, en un momento voy a tu cuarto, prepara tu cuaderno ¿sí? –dijo el chico mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¡Si, gracias hermano mayor! –dijo la niña yendo a su cuarto.

Naruto con una sonrisa miraba como su hermana fue a su cuarto.

- _Me pregunto si tendrá la misma medida de pechos que tiene su madre cuando crezca_ –dijo la alucinación mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Eres una hija de…!-iba a gritarle pero de repente la alucinación desapareció.

-¡Arg! –Gruño de la frustración –me estoy volviendo loco, Naruto Namikase, te enamoraste de una chica de gran corazón…pero esa especie de alter ego, eh alucinación…oh, ¡qué sé yo!, te está atormentando, no entiendo ¿por qué me pasa esto?

Naruto salió de su cuarto, se encamino al cuarto de su hermanita y no se fijó, pero al momento que entro al cuarto piso un pequeño patín que estaba en la entrada provocando que el rubio cayera al suelo.

-¡Hay! eso dolió –dijo mientras trataba de pararse.

-¡Hermano! lo siento, debí recoger eso –dijo la niña apenada mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, ya aprendí tolerar los golpes que me da la vida –dijo levantándose.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto.

-Sí, pero no le digas a mama, sabes que ella exagera –le dijo en un susurro a lo que recibió un asentimiento de su hermana –Bien ¿empezamos con tu tarea?

-¡Si! –dijo la niña efusiva.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

-Naruto…quiero que sepas esto…-decía Hinata mirando fijamente al espectador –desde que tú y yo hemos estado más juntos que de costumbre… he empezado a sentir cosas que…que me han estado rondando en mi corazón y en mi mente, y así fue que me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos que he sentido…son un puro amor que he desarrollado asía a ti…lo que quiero decir…es que te amo –finalizo cerrando los ojos y unos segundos después volviéndolos a abrir.

Y vio al frente de ella…

…A su reflejo en el espejo, estaba practicando como decirle a Naruto sus sentimientos.

-Ah… -suspiro –es más fácil practicarlo que hacerlo –dijo para sí mismo sin ánimos.

-¿Y cuando se cambiaron los papeles? –pregunto una voz que sorprendió a Hinata.

La peliazul volteo y vio a su hermana parada en la entrada de la puerta.

-¿H-hanabi? ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo estabas ahí parada? –pregunto nerviosa la chica.

-Hace unos minutos…pero bueno, dime ¿cuándo se cambiaron los papeles?

-A que te refieres –pregunto.

-A que tú te vas a declarar a Naruto, debe ser al revés, él debe declararte tu amor… ¡O ya se! Tú llevaras los pantalones en la relación –dijo la castaña.

-Hanabi, estas cosas no te conciernen…-dijo ruborizada –…además de que ya no aguanto…debo sacar esto de mi pecho, tengo que decirle –dijo Hinata.

-Hinata, tu sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que seas, pero ¿no crees que deberías esperar un rato más? –pregunto Hanabi.

-No –fue su respuesta antes de salir del cuarto dejando a Hanabi adentro, pero la peliazul volvió a entrar y cargo a su hermana –no me gusta que entres sin avisar –dijo cargando a Hanabi.

-Antes no te molestaba –alego la niña.

-Pues mientras practico "cosas importantes" no me gusta –dijo dejándola en el piso afuera de su cuarto –ahora voy a salir, es sábado y tengo que hablar con Naruto –dijo decidida empezando a caminar a la salida.

-Suerte –le dijo su hermana.

-Gracias –respondió esta, pero antes de que abriera la puerta fue detenida por su madre.

-A donde jovencita –le pregunto la mujer.

-Ah, b-bueno a salir un rato –dijo ella.

-O no Hinata, no vas a salir –dijo su madre.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? –pregunto la chica.

-¿Que no te acuerdas lo que paso hace una semana?, además te levantaron la vigilancia y eso puede ser muy arriesgado –dijo la madre.

-Pero mama…-

-Sin peros jovencita –recalco –además tu padre y yo vamos a salir hoy y no volveremos hasta el lunes, quedaras a cargo – aviso esta mientras iba a su cuarto.

-Agr mmm –refunfuño la peliazul mientras se sentaba en el mueble.

-Mala suerte –dijo Hanabi mientras se acostaba en el mueble cerca de las piernas de la peliazul –oye quita esa cara –dijo la castaña.

-Cómo quieres que quite esta cara –dijo mientras mostraba su cara de frustración – ¿porque a mí?

-Bueno…siempre puedes pedirle a Naruto que venga a visitarte –recalco la pequeña.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Hinata ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

En ese momento Hanabi sintió literalmente como si un oso la hubiera abrazado con toda su fuerza.

-Hay, hay duele -dijo esta al ver que su hermana Hinata la había atrapado en un gran abrazo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –le dijo feliz por la idea.

-D-de n-nada pero suéltame por favor –pidió esta mientras unos espirales se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

-¡Ups, perdón! –dijo está soltándola.

-Ah –jadeo –ti-tienes m-mucha fuerza en esos b-brazos –dijo la castaña entre cortada

-Si ya me lo habían dicho –dijo la peliazul algo nerviosa.

* * *

 **(Residencia Namikase)**

Naruto estaba en la ducha tomando un baño, el joven estaba parado estático mientras sentía que las gotas de agua de la ducha caían sobre su cuerpo.

El chico cerró la llave de agua y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Aun lo atormentaba el hecho de que esa alucinación con forma de Hinata lo estaba persiguiendo, se aparecía debes en cuando para burlarse y degradar a Naruto, sin contar las insinuaciones penosas que solía hacer de sus padres y de su hermana, el chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero él sabía que tenía que controlarse, una alucinación lo quebraría.

El chico salió de la ducha para coger su toalla cuando…

- _Así que estabas aquí, es muy difícil enco_ … -la alucinación de Hinata apareció en frente de el pero se calló de golpe al ver al rubio. Naruto no entendió por qué se calló, si antes apenas lo encontraba esta lo insultaba.

-Eh… ¿y ahora que te pasa? –pregunto Naruto, pero él no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

 _-¡Pervertido!_ –grito la alucinación tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la casa (pero solo Naruto pudo oírlo, así que en resumen lo dejo medio sordo)

Naruto sobo sus dos oídos con sus dedos mientras trataba de recuperar la audición, aún seguía desorientado.

-Ah que… -iba a preguntar cuando…

 _-¡Cállate sinvergüenza! ¡Cúbrete!_ –le grito la alucinación dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose los ojos.

Naruto en ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero luego ya lo hizo, el había salido de la ducha ya para coger la toalla, pero por la llegada de esa alucinación no lo había hecho, el rubio rápidamente se cubrió con la toalla y se volteo a ver a la alucinación y vio claramente que estaba temblando.

-Eh…ya está –dijo Naruto.

La alucinación se descubrió los ojos y voltea donde el rubio, Naruto ve claramente que esta estaba con un sonrojo y una mirada nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto al verla nuevamente temblar.

-¿Por qué te importa? –le pregunta esta con cierto toque de irritación en su voz.

-No es que me importe –le aclaro seriamente –pero estas temblando y eso…

-¡A ti que te importa Naruto! –le grito antes de desaparecer.

Naruto volvió a sobarse sus oídos, sí que gritaba fuerte, aunque ahora hubo algo que llamo la atención del rubio, la alucinación de Hinata le había llamado por su nombre y ya no por apodos, eso lo sorprendió mucho.

-Bueno…creo que es un avance…al menos lo espero así –dijo Naruto saliendo del baño e ingresando a su cuarto.

* * *

 **(Dojo de Kakashi Sensei)**

Estaban alumnos recibiendo clases del maestro del lugar, Kakashi Hatake estaba realizando katas las cuales sus alumnos realizaban. El maestro paro la demostración un momento y puso en combates por parejas a sus alumnos, Sasuke Uchiha salió un momento del entrenamiento para tomar un poco de agua, cuando iba a beber un poco alguien le toca el hombro, este voltea y ahí vio a cierta pelirrosa.

-Mírate te ves muy cansado, y solo descansas para tomar agua –le recrimino la chica.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo detenerme, si no quiero que Naruto me rebase tengo que entrenar duro –dijo el Uchiha bebiendo su agua.

-Ah…parecen unos niños en una competencia –dijo esta con un suspiro –pero bueno que se le va a hacer, me alegra que al menos tengan el espíritu –dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-El espíritu y el corazón –dijo el azabache.

-Oye… ¿aún está en pie lo de esta noche? –le pregunto Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunto este haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Como que ¿qué cosa?! –le pregunto molesta.

-Eh tranquila solo era un broma, claro que me acuerdo de nuestro aniversario de 1 año –dijo este calmándola.

-Ah odio cuando te haces el gracioso, además de que es aterrador verte hacer bromas –dijo Sakura con un escalofrió.

-Jajaja ¿Y yo soy el gracioso? ¿No? –le pregunto este con cierto sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto unos amigos conversaban mientras calentaban.

-Muy problemático, pero prefiero esto antes que ir con mi padre a la oficina –dijo Shikamaru mientras hacía flexiones de pecho.

-Oh…y-yo ya-ya no puedo –dijo tirándose al piso Choji mientras jadeaba.

-Amigo ¿estás de broma? te faltaba un abdominal más y listo –dijo Kiba mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie –oye Shino ¿tu cómo vas? –le pregunto a alguien, y al voltear vio a Shino realizando los abdominales sin ningún problema.

-Me falta 1 –dijo este mientras hacia otro abdominal más y en el proceso volteaba su mirada a cierta peliverde que estaba entrenando, la chica lo nota y le regresa la mirada con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento por la puerta del dojo entran 4 personas al lugar, 1 era un adulto y los 3 eran unos jóvenes, el adulto era un hombre alto con cabello color medio violeta, el primer joven era un poco más bajo con cabello castaño y pintura morada sobre su cara, otra joven era un chica rubia con su cabello atado en cuatro mechones, y por ultimo estaba un joven con cabello pelirrojo el cual tenía en su frente tatuado una palabra en japonés, tenía una mirada seria y en su rostro se mostraba que tenía una personalidad fría.

Kakashi se acercó a los que ingresaron al dojo seguido de sus alumnos, Sasuke también se acercó siendo seguido por Sakura.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo –pregunto tranquilamente el peliplata.

El hombre solo se quedó observando el sitio de un lado a otro.

-Interesante lugar –susurro – ¿usted es el maestro? –le pregunto a Kakashi.

-Si soy yo, puede decirme ¿qué se le ofrece? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Hmp –el hombre solo se mantuvo observando a Kakashi–soy Rasa de la arena, 2 veces campeón nacional de Karate y lo que se me ofrece, es ver qué tan bueno es…en una combate –dijo el causando una gran sorpresa a los presentes, Sasuke miraba expectante a su sensei.

-Lo lamento mucho pero no peleo con alguien que viene a mi dojo con malas intenciones, voy a tener que pedirle que se retire –dijo este.

-Es una pena…-dice Rasa –voy a tener que obligarlo –dijo este dando un golpe hacia Kakashi el cual esquiva el golpe rápidamente.

-No quiero problemas…pero si no se retira por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas –dijo el peliblanco.

-Oh así me gusta –dijo el pelivioleta –vamos, veamos que tiene –dijo adoptando una pose de pelea.

Los alumnos querían intervenir, pero Sasuke alzo su mano en señal de que los dejaran continuar.

Los dos combatientes estaban en una pose de pelea, en ese momento Rasa ataca con una patada que fue esquivada por el peliblanco y este aprovecha para hacer un barrido que fue esquivado por Rasa. Kakashi da en ese momento dos golpes de puño que son bloqueados por el pelivioleta.

-Papa aun pose su técnica para pelear –dice la rubia llamada Temari.

-Sí, todo apunta que papa va a ganar –dice Kankuro viendo la pelea –tu qué opinas Gaara.

El pelirrojo solo se mantiene serio mientras observa y responde:

-Solo observa.

Los dos combatientes se separan y Rasa lanza una pata giratoria con la pierna derecha, Kakashi la esquiva y le regresa una patada giratoria con la pierna izquierda causando que Rasa retrocediera un poco.

Los tres chicos vieron eso, Kankuro se puso serio de repente al igual que su hermana la cual mostro algo de preocupación en su rostro. Gaara solo alzo una ceja.

Rasa recupera la compostura y se apresura a atacar a Kakashi, pero este le repele y le da una patada en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo. En ese momento Kakashi no se lo esperaba, pero sintió como alguien le había dado una patada empujándolo hacia un lado.

El peliblanco alzo su mirada y vio al pelirrojo que había entrado con el hombre y con los otros dos jóvenes.

Gaara había intervenido y había atacado a Kakashi. De repente el pelirrojo se acerca rápidamente al peliblanco para darle una patada, Kakashi esquiva la patada y él también le da una patada, pero Gaara había sujetado su pierna antes del impacto y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo a la rodilla del peliblanco causando una fractura. Kakashi dio un grito ahogado, el pelirrojo soltó la pierna y le dio una patada mandándolo caer donde sus alumnos estaban.

-¡Kakashi Sensei! –grito Sasuke yendo donde estaba su Sensei – ¡Kakashi Sensei!

-Oh dios –dijo Sakura acercándose donde el peliblanco estaba y siendo seguida por Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y Shino.

Gaara se limpió el hombro y se alejó del lugar.

-¡Maldito! –grito Sasuke corriendo a atacar al pelirrojo.

Gaara voltea y sujeta el brazo del Uchiha, Sasuke se libera e intenta darle una patada pero su pierna fue sujetada por el pelirrojo y dándole una vuelta a esta hace que Sasuke dé una vuelta en el aire y caiga al suelo. Sasuke enfadado se levanta de un salto y va a atacarlo, pero Gaara ya lo esperaba y le dio una patada en el abdomen sacándole el aire y haciendo que el azabache cayera de rodillas, entonces Gaara se acerca al azabache y le da un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este cayera cerca de su maestro herido.

-Basura –dijo Gaara volviendo donde sus hermanos.

Rasa quien ya había recuperado la compostura se acercó a sus hijos.

-Bueno…parece que salió bien –dijo él. Luego volteo a ver a los alumnos que estaban de pie viendo lo que había acontecido.

-Tal parece que no pudo soportar esto –dijo el pelivioleta –su atención por favor… -llamo la atención de los presentes –En nuestro dojo tenemos hasta ahora 22 alumnos oficiales, incluyendo a mis hijos 25 –dijo apuntando a los jóvenes que le acompañaron –Mi hijo Gaara como pudieron observar, es el peleador más fuerte que hay, gracias al entrenamiento que ha recibido, y ustedes pueden ser así de fuertes y mejores, solo tienen que ir a mi dojo, y no se preocupen por este lugar, tal parece que el señor Hatake no podrá dar clases en un buen tiempo –dijo señalando la pierna del sensei.

-S-son u-unos de-desgraciados –dijo Sasuke tratando de ponerse en pie, pero cayendo en el intento.

-Sasuke, no te levantes –le dijo Sakura.

-Los que deseen cambiarse a un mejor dojo, no duden en venir –dijo finalizando el discurso y saliendo del lugar siendo seguido de sus hijos.

Despues de que salieron, dejaron a los que se encontraban en el dojo en silencio. Kakashi intentaba ponerse de pie, pero era detenido por Shikamaru que le dijo que no debía pararse por su pierna.

Y después de un momento de silencio, se escucharon murmullos de algunos de los alumnos, "fue una pelea increíble" o "vieron al pelirrojo es bueno" y "¿cuánto costaran las clases?"

Y así después de eso, primero fue un estudiante, luego otro y así fue como la mayoría de estudiantes empezaron a salir del dojo dejando a Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji y Fu junto a Kakashi Sensei.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperen! ¡¿A donde creen que van?! –les grito Sasuke parándose del piso. ¡Oigan! –iba a salir para detenerlos pero…

-Déjalos…-fue el susurro que escucho, el azabache volteo y vio sorprendido que quien había dicho eso fue el mis Kakashi.

-¿Que? –Pregunto incrédulo – ¿Kakashi Sensei como puede…?

-Si quieren irse…que lo hagan –dijo este aun sujetando su pierna.

-Kakashi Sensei, debe ir a un hospital –dijo Sakura revisando la pierna del peliblanco.

-Yo ya estoy llamando a una ambulancia –aviso Fu, la peliverde ya había estado marcando.

-Diablos –murmuro por lo bajo Sasuke – ¿Como pude dejar que me ganara?

-¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso? –pregunto Kiba.

-Quisieron demostrar cual es el dojo mas fuerte –respondió Shikamaru.

Sasuke se quedó viendo a la puerta con una mirada seria, había sido degradado, su maestro había sido herido y probablemente la reputación de su escuela se iría al demonio.

* * *

 **(Residencia Hyuga)**

-Volveremos el lunes en la tarde –aviso el Sr Hyuga –Hinata estas a cargo –

-Como siempre –dijo esta –está bien, pero vayan no se preocupen estaremos bien, que les vaya bien, tráigannos un regalo, adiós –se despidió la peliazul de sus padres quienes ya habían subido al auto.

-Cuídense, Hanabi se una buena niña –le dijo su madre.

-Ok mama, papa que les vaya bien –dijo la castaña.

Los dos adultos se fueron en el auto, las dos chicas vieron que se alejaron.

-Bien… ¡Naruto! ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!-dijo la peliazul desesperada sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

Hace más de 10 minutos que estaba tratando de llamar a Naruto, pero solo le contestaba el buzón de voz y nada más.

-¡Hay!… ¡¿por qué no me contestas?! –dijo la muchacha.

-No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez está ocupado –dijo Hanabi un poco nerviosa por la actitud de su hermana.

-¡NO! –le dijo con una carita triste mientras se ponía en el hombro de su hermana y lloraba lagrimas estilo anime.

-Oye tranquila, estoy segura que él te devolverá las llamadas –dijo dándole palmada en su espalda.

-¿Tú crees? –le pregunto está dejando de llorar.

-Claro que si –dijo ella, en ese momento tacan al timbre de la puerta –voy a abrir y por favor no pongas esa cara –le dijo mientras la veía que tenía su labio tembloroso.

Hanabi fue a abrir la puerta, Hinata dejo de llorar, su hermanita tenía razón, no debía ponerse triste, Naruto de seguro le devolvería las llamadas y así podrían hablar.

-¡No me gusta que me hagas eso! –escucho el grito de Hanabi por la casa lo que dejo muy extrañada a Hinata.

-No seas amargada, con razón Konohamaru dice que no aguantas nada –escucho una voz muy conocida…si claro, era la voz de Naruko la hermana de Naruto, eso significaba que…

-Vamos pequeña Hanabi, solo te estoy cargando no tiene nada de malo -…Hinata escucho esa voz muy conocida por ella…

-¡No me gusta que me traten como un bebe! –volvió a reclamar Hanabi.

 **-** Bueno si no quieres que te cargue –dijo el chico entrando a la sala y revelando ser Naruto –ahora te suelto –dijo dejando caer a la niña en el mueble.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho escándalo por eso –dijo Naruko y esta observo como Hinata estaba viendo a los recién llegados – ¡Hola Hinata! –la saludo con un abrazo.

-Oh hola Naruko, como está mi niña consentida –dijo esta.

-¡Estoy muy bien! Mi hermano me quiere mucho –dijo la pelirroja abrazando aún más a la peliazul.

-Sí, me alegra…Naruto –le dijo viendo al rubio a los ojos con una sonrisa.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ahí…

- _Vaya, no hay diferencia, sí que nos parecemos_ –dijo la alucinación haciendo acto de presencia a lo cual Naruto frunció el ceño.

 **-** Eh ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Hinata al ver al rubio ponerse serio.

-Eh, no, no me pasa nada, es solo que…tenía ganas de verte –dijo el rubio mirando a la chica a los ojos haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-Ah p-pues, b-bueno y-yo…-quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que también quería verte por qué te extrañaba –le dijo Hanabi a Naruto.

-¡Hanabi! –le reclamo una colorada Hinata.

 _-Que patético –_ dijo la alucinación con una mirada aburrida que Naruto solo ignoro.

 **-** Bueno, estoy aquí, aparte Naruko me pidió que la trajera por que tiene algo que decirle a Hanabi –dijo Naruto.

-¿A sí que cosa? –pregunto la castaña.

-¡Hagamos una pijamada! –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Una pijamada? No lo sé –dijo Hanabi.

-¡Vamos no seas amargada, lo haremos en mi casa, además mi mama dijo que nos prepararía unos ricos bocadillos! –dijo la pelirroja muy emocionada.

-Bueno es que estamos solas en casa y… -estaba diciendo.

-No te preocupes Hanabi puedes ir –dijo la peliazul.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto la castaña.

-Claro, no te preocupes, puedes ir con seguridad –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Oh bueno…-

-Ya escuchaste, vamos busca tu ropa –dijo Naruko empujando a la castaña hasta las escaleras.

-Ok, no te desesperes –dijo la castaña subiendo a su cuarto siendo seguida por su amiga.

-Esas dos se llevan muy bien –dijo Naruto viéndolas.

-Sí, son como tú y yo –dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno… -dijo mientras veía a Hinata y veía a atrás de ella a la alucinación haciendo señas de que no iría más lejos con ella pero eso no lo tomo en cuenta -...para que me necesitabas –pregunto.

-Ah pues…quería verte, eh pasar tiempo contigo –dijo la peliazul ruborizada.

-Ah sí que coincidencia, yo también quería estar contigo –dijo el rubio mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro.

 **-** Y bien…aparte de eso también hay algo que tengo que decirte… -dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el rubio viendo a Hinata.

-Yo…-iba a decir pero…

El celular del rubio suena, alguien lo está llamando.

-Disculpa –le dijo a Hinata mientras contestaba.

-Está bien continua –le dijo esta.

-¿Hola?...ah Sakura hola…en casa de Hinata ¿por qué?... ¿cómo?...no puede ser…Ok voy para haya –finalizo la conversación.

Hinata había escuchado eso.

-¿Paso algo? –pregunto ella.

-Hinata…voy a tener que salir, pero regresare luego -dijo el rubio.

-Espera Naruto…te acompaño –dijo esta.

-Hinata tienes que… -iba a decir…

-Naruto por favor quiero acompañarte –pidió está viéndolo a los ojos a lo cual el rubio suspiro resignado.

-Ok, vamos entonces –dijo el rubio.

-Bien –dijo está cogiendo su celular –Hanabi voy a salir, llévate la llave de repuesto –le grito a su hermana antes de salir con Naruto por la puerta…

* * *

 **Solo puedo decirles esto amigos...**

 **El final se acerca...**

 **Bueno en realidad no.**

 **Aunque estoy pensando en darle un final a esta historia para poder seguir con mis demás proyectos, no puedo decidirme, aun tengo las ideas en mi cabeza, pero ya sera algo que decidiré mas adelante.**

 **Por el momento no se preocupen esta historia tendrá mas capítulos, luego de eso un epilogo y tan tan se acabo, pero eso sera en un tiempo.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo numero 14, y esperen el próximo capitulo por que se avecina algo grande (lemon :3)**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, que la pasen bien, adiós.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sin memorias**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Aun se puede.**

Naruko junto a Hanabi estaban caminando con rumbo a la residencia Namikase en la cual ellas dos llevarían a cabo su pijamada, la pelirroja estaba emocionada, la castaña igual pero tenía un ligero pensamiento acerca de por qué su hermana se había ido con Naruto, tal vez irían a otra cita o tal vez a la casa de un amigo, sea como sea Hanabi pedía que no le pasara nada a su hermana como la última vez.

-Cambia esa cara por favor –le hablo Naruko a Hanabi al ver como la castaña tenía esa cara de pensamiento –olvídate de preocupaciones, te vas a ser vieja tan joven.

-No digas tonterías –le reclamo es solo que mi hermana… -

-Esta con mi hermano, nada le va a pasar, Naruto la ama y la protegerá como sea –dijo la pelirroja con convicción en sus palabras.

-Me asombra que siempre tú veas todo con positivismo –alego con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues como dice el dicho: A la vida siempre mírala y vívela con alegría que la vida es una sola y aquí hay tantas cosas que nos ponen muy feliz –dijo ella.

Hanabi solo la miro mientras una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca.

-"No creo que el dicho vaya así" –dijo mentalmente ella mientras tenía un ligero tic de nerviosismo en el ojo.

* * *

 **(Hospital Central de Konoha)**

Naruto Y Hinata habían llegado al Hospital de Konoha, Naruto camino a la recepción para hablar con la señorita encargada de la recepción.

-Buenas tardes –saludo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica –estoy buscando la habitación en la que está el señor Kakashi Hatake –informo Naruto.

-Hatake… –repitió la chica revisando una carpeta –o si, Hatake Kakashi fue internado hoy por una fractura en su pierna –dijo la chica.

Naruto sabia por lo que le dijo Sakura que su maestro había sido internado en el Hospital, pero no sabía por qué.

-Si es el, ¿en qué habitación esta? –pregunto.

-Está en la habitación 17 segundo piso, hay unas personas acompañándolo –dio a saber la recepcionista.

-Ok gracias –agradeció, Naruto se acercó a Hinata –está en la habitación 17 del segundo piso –informo.

-Bien vamos arriba entonces –dijo Hinata.

Los dos iban por las escaleras subiendo al segundo piso. Hinata veía a Naruto preocupado, la noticia de saber que su maestro había sido enviado al hospital lo sorprendió mucho, Kakashi Hatake era el mejor maestro de artes marciales de Konoha, solo había sido vencido una vez en su niñez según una historia que él les había contado a sus alumnos.

Los dos jóvenes habían llegado al segundo piso y al caminar y al llegar a la habitación vieron que afuera de esta estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

Naruto y Hinata se acercaron hacia los demás.

-¿Oigan que paso? –Pregunto Naruto – ¿cómo es que nuestro maestro acabo aquí?

-Baja la voz tonto, estamos en un Hospital –dijo Sasuke irritado mientras se agarraba el abdomen con sus manos.

-Naruto cálmate, Kakashi Sensei está en la habitación adentro, Shion la está atendiendo –informo Sakura.

La sola mención del nombre de la rubia hizo que Hinata se pusiera algo tensa. Esa chica…quien le había dicho que se alejara de Naruto…si antes no le caía bien ahora menos…pero había una razón por su comportamiento. Según la misma Shion le había dicho, Naruto no la recordaba por su culpa, había una posibilidad de que ellos ya se hubieran conocido desde antes y después del accidente el Namikase no la recordaba, razón de su odio hacia la peliazul.

-"Tal vez debería hablar con ella" –se dijo mentalmente la Hyuga.

-¿Sasuke que te pasa? ¿Por qué te agarras el vientre? –pregunto el rubio al ver que el azabache tenía su brazo izquierdo rodeado a su abdomen.

-Sasuke por eso te dije que te debían revisar –le regaño la pelirrosa.

-Y yo te dije que no esto no es nada, ya déjame en paz –le dijo el azabache con irritación.

Sasuke fue muy directo con sus palabras y no noto como Sakura bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

-Oye no seas a si con ella –le reclamo Hinata a Sasuke mientras iba donde Sakura para asistirla –solo se preocupaba por ti.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo volteo molesto.

-Esa no es tu típica cara de enojado…me van a decir de una vez que paso –pregunto el rubio de nuevo.

Antes de cualquiera diera una respuesta la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los presentes dirigieron su atención a la puerta y vieron que de ahí salió Shion.

La rubia vio como en la sala de espera habían llegado dos personas más y los reconoció, Naruto y Hinata, al ver a la última frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 **-** Shion –escucho la voz de Naruto llamándola – ¿cómo esta Kakashi Sensei?

La mencionada quedo algo ruborizada al ver que Naruto se había acercado a ella, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por Hinata.

-El señor Hatake estará bien, Naruto, solo fui a acomodarle el yeso en la pierna, el doctor dijo que tendrá que estar en reposo por siquiera un mes –informo.

Naruto quedo en silencio un momento, luego volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo? –pregunto volviéndose a ella.

-Claro, pero sean breves –dijo ella –yo…este…ah voy a ir a entregar unos documentos –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Naruto se dirigió a los chicos.

-Entremos adentro –dijo este.

-Yo-yo tengo que ir a hablar con Shion chicos, después entrare –aviso la peliazul.

-Si quieres te acompaño –se ofreció Sakura.

-No –negó ella –solo será un momento, regreso luego –dijo mientras caminaba en la dirección donde había ido Shion.

Los jóvenes vieron como la peliazul iba donde Shion. Naruto desvió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno, vamos –dijo este, Sasuke y Sakura le siguieron.

Al entrar vieron como Kakashi Hatake estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación y su pierna estaba colgada por una correa.

El peliblanco volteo a ver a los jóvenes.

-Hola Naruto –saludo al rubio.

-Kakashi Sensei… -dijo Naruto acercándose a su maestro – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ni Sasuke ni Sakura me han querido decir como vino a parar usted aquí.

Kakashi solo cerró sus ojos pensante en lo que iba a decirle a Naruto.

-Un combate amistoso –dijo el peliblanco.

Naruto quedo desconcertado, como es que un combata "amistoso" su maestro había terminado con su pierna fracturada.

El rubio iba a volver a preguntar, pero en ese momento hablo Sasuke.

-¿"Combata amistoso"? –Pregunto Sasuke irritado–Kakashi sensei no entiendo que es lo que le pasa, sinceramente no le entiendo –dijo este con enojo –primero deja que casi la mayoría de sus alumnos se marchara con esos sujetos a otro dojo, y ahora se encuentra tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no le hubieran roto la pierna, ¡como si no hubieran humillado a nuestro dojo! ¡Dios! ¡Es que acaso se volvió un cobarde sensei! –grito de una vez.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo con asombro Sakura al ver la reacción del azabache.

Naruto quedo atónito y a la vez desconcertado con las palabras del azabache.

-¿Que? ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto el rubio.

-Algo que ya no importa –respondió Kakashi.

-Que no importa… -susurro el azabache –OK –dijo este ya con gracia –si usted no piensa hacer algo al respecto…yo lo hare –dijo caminando a la puerta.

-Sasuke, no vayas, pelear no será la solución –dijo Kakashi.

-¡¿Entonces cuál es?! ¿Dejar que nos humillen así? No, no, yo mismo voy a solucionar esto ahora mismo –finalizo saliendo del lugar.

-¡Sasuke espera! –Llamo el Hatake –Sakura llámalo que no se vaya –le hablo a la peli rosa.

-Si sensei ¡Sasuke espera! –fue Sakura siguiéndolo.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación Naruto se dirigió a su maestro.

-Sensei explíqueme que sucedió de una vez, ya me pusieron nervioso, quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió –pidió saber el rubio a su sensei.

El peliblanco cerro sus ojos, mientras estaba pensativo, y al fin se dirigió a su alumno.

-Está bien… -hablo Kakashi mirando a su alumno.

 **(Afuera…)**

Shion entrego los documentos al doctor encargado, después de hacer su labor salió de la oficina para seguir con sus rondas, pero al salir afuera se encontró con Hinata la cual la estaba buscando.

-Tenemos que hablar Shion –le dijo la peliazul mientras la veía.

-No quiero hablar contigo –dijo está rodeándola para avanzar pero Hinata se interpuso de nuevo –no quiero discutir, sal de mi camino.

-No –dijo Hinata decidida –no hasta que hablemos.

-Ya te dije que… -iba a decir.

-Por favor –pidió ella viéndola con ojos suplicantes.

Shion vio que Hinata no iba a dejarla en paz a menos de que hablara con ella.

La rubia resignada dio un suspiro.

-Está bien –dijo ella.

 **(Mientras…)**

 **-** Sasuke por favor para –trataba Sakura de detener al azabache quien estaba saliendo del Hospital.

-No Sakura, voy a ser pagar a esos miserables, en especial a ese pelirrojo imbécil –dijo Sasuke saliendo del Hospital.

-Sasuke por favor, no vayas a encontrar pleito, puedes terminar lastimado –dijo ella.

Sasuke se paró en seco lo cual casi hace que sakura choque con él.

El azabache se volteo hacia la chica.

-¿Qué, dices que soy débil solo porque ese tipo me inmovilizo? –pregunto enojado.

-Sasuke yo no dije eso… -iba diciendo.

-No, claro que no, pero lo pensaste Sakura. Tú me dices que te importo, si a una persona le importa alguien tiene que apoyarlo en sus decisiones, pero tal parece que no te importo nada Sakura, pareciera que lo único que haces es fastidiarme… -el joven callo al sentir que la palma de la mano de Sakura se impactaba a su mejilla.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a su mejilla, el vio a Sakura a la car y al ver el rostro de Sakura vio que sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que estos estaban reteniendo.

-¿Dices que te fastidio porque me preocupo por ti? –Pregunto con la voz entrecortada –siempre va a ser así ¿verdad? Tu siempre siendo frio e insensible, cuando éramos niños casi nunca te preocupabas por mí, solo Naruto estaba ahí para levantarme el ánimo, pensé…pensé que se había acabado eso cuando tú y yo nos hicimos más cercanos hasta llegar a ser novios…pero parece que no es así… -dijo ella ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

El azabache vio que había dado en un punto sensible de la Haruno, él no tenía esas intenciones, no quería hacerla llorar, no pensó en las consecuencias.

-Sí…si tanto te fastidio entonces terminemos esta relación… –dijo ella entre lágrimas –porque veo que lo nuestro no va a ser posible Sasuke…–

Sasuke quedo mudo ante las palabras de la chica. No pensó que llegarían hasta eso.

-Sakura yo…- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido.

–A veces envidio a Naruto y Hinata, aunque ellos no lo sepan tienen un buen futuro juntos –dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas –ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras…Adiós Sasuke –finalizo dándose vuelta y caminando por los pasillos del hospital.

Sasuke quedo solo en la salida, el chico a cuenta de sus emociones había herido sentimentalmente a Sakura, no era su intención hacer eso, pero a causa de estar enojado la hirió, y ahora la misma Sakura había dicho que debían terminar su noviazgo…

-Demonios –maldijo por lo bajo el azabache mientras arrimaba su espalda a un pilar – ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –se preguntó así mismo mientras veía a la salida, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que había olvidado el motivo por el cual había salido de la habitación en la que estaba Kakashi Sensei.

 **(En otro lado)**

Se veía la entrada del dojo de Kakashi Sensei, a las afueras de esta llego en una motocicleta un peliblanco ya muy conocido para todos.

El peliblanco bajo de la moto y de su mochila que tenía en la espalda saco unos botes de pintura en spray y se acercó a la puerta de entrada…Toneri Otsusuki tenía una mirada de malicia.

-Namikase…escuche que dejaron en ridículo a tu maestro y a tu escuela, debes estar enojado –dijo mientras destapaba el bote de pintura y lo agitaba –y ahora lo estarás más, y lo mejor es que los involucrados serán los de la otra escuela…-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **(Adentro en el Hospital)**

Naruto tenía su mirada fija en la ventana del cuarto, su maestro acabo de contar lo que sucedió en el dojo.

-¿Todo eso sucedió? –pregunto aun con la vista fija en la ventana.

-Sí, eso fue todo lo acontecido…comprenderás porque Sasuke estaba irritado de esa forma –dijo el peliblanco.

-Si lo comprendo Sensei, ¿por qué demonios hicieron eso? Humillaron a nuestro dojo, lo lastimaron… -dijo el rubio -…e hicieron que la mayoría de estudiantes se fueran con ellos. –

-Hay veces en que se usa la violencia para probar quien es superior…pero no quiero que Sasuke haga lo mismo que ellos, se rebajaría a su nivel…en especial tu Naruto no quiero que hagas nada –dijo este viendo al rubio quien volteo la mirada a su maestro.

-No estaba pensando en hacer algo Sensei –alego Naruto.

-Eres impulsivo…aunque no recuerdes unas cosas, siempre eres impulsivo –dijo el peliblanco viéndolo.

-Bueno…no quiero que Sasuke cometa algo de lo cual después podría arrepentirse…si es que enserio puede arrepentirse –dijo el rubio –voy a buscarlo antes de…

La puerta de la habitación de abrió y a ella entro Sakura la cual tenía los ojos algo rojos por haber llorado hace rato.

 **-** Sakura ¿qué pasa? -Pregunto Kakashi al ver a la peli rosa así.

-¿Sasuke se fue? –pregunto Naruto creyendo que el azabache ya había partido al dojo de los tipos que provocaron problemas.

La chica llevo su mano nuevamente a sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que todavía quedaban en estos.

-¿Sakura? –la llamo Naruto.

 **(Afuera…)**

-Aquí podremos hablar –dijo Shion mientras se sentaba en la silla de una oficina.

-¿No hay problema? –pregunto Hinata.

-No, ninguno –aclaro mientras le indicaba con la mano a Hinata que se sentara en la silla de enfrente –Ahora dime… ¿Qué quieres? –

Hinata cerró los ojos y tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-El otro día tú me dijiste que Naruto ya no te recordaba por mi culpa… -dijo la chica mientras veía a Shion, la mencionada volteo sus ojos a otro lado -… ¿Tu y él ya se habían conocido antes? –Pregunto.

-No es de tu incumbencia –dijo la chica

-Sí, si lo es –aclaro con firmeza –me incumbe para así saber su relación. -

Shion regreso su mirada a la peliazul. La chica pensó que la peliazul no iba a insistir con el tema, pero al la mirada de decisión que tenía la muchacha supo que no iba a desistir de preguntarle en otra ocasión.

-No entiendo por qué te interesa –dijo Shion viéndola.

-Para serte sincera… ni yo misma lo se… -respondió Hinata.

Shion levanto una ceja ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Escucha Hinata…no me gusta hablar de mi vida…y mucho menos a alguien que no me cae para nada bien –dijo amargamente.

A Hinata le extraño la actitud de la rubia.

-Sabes algo es muy curioso...cuando nos conocimos eras tan amable…y ahora parece que esa amabilidad se esfumo –señalo Hinata

-Era amable, sí, pero al ver la clase de persona que eras decidí que no podía ser amable contigo –aclaro Shion.

-A qué te refieres con "clase de persona" –pregunto Hinata un poco seria.

-A las que se aprovechan de amabilidad de los demás –expreso amargamente.

-Un momento ¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto con su paciencia agotándose.

-No te hagas la santa por favor Hinata, es más que obvio que tú te aprovechas de la amabilidad de Naruto –dijo ella –que no te vasto con menospreciarlo antes, ahora buscas hacerte la amable y santa con él para tratar de olvidar lo arpía que fuiste con el…-la chica paro de hablar al ver que Hinata se levantaba bruscamente de la silla.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así! –Dijo enojada Hinata.

-¡Y tú no tienes derecho de levantarme la voz! –Dijo de la misma manera levantándose de la silla – ¡Tú misma eres culpable, pienso que Naruto no debió perdonarte, lo único que haces es ser amable con él, eres falsa! –dijo irritada.

-¡No soy falsa! ¡Enserio, él es amable y yo también con él, pero esa amabilidad se ha convertido en algo más! –aclaro ella.

-¿Así? ¿En qué? –pregunto ella.

-¡En amor! –dijo ella con firmeza.

Al decir esa palabra Hinata miro a Shion la cual parecía haber quedado anonadada.

La rubia al oír lo que la peliazul había dicho sé quedo paralizada como si un dardo tranquilizante se le hubiera sido disparado a ella. No podía creer lo que ella había dicho. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

-Amor –repitió ella –Amor que tal vez tu sientas hacia el…pero… ¿y Naruto? –pregunto ella.

Al oír lo que Shion había dicho, la peliazul volteo la mirada pensativa.

-¿Naruto siente lo mismo por ti? –Pregunto con soberbia –Es bonito que tú sientas ese sentimiento… Pero a la vez triste que el chico que te gusta no sienta lo mismo por ti…-

-Así…-fue interrumpida –supongo que lo sabes muy bien ¿verdad? no necesito investigar para darme cuenta que tú también sientes algo por el…y él ni siquiera te ha tomado en cuenta…es más…en el tiempo que él y yo llevamos siendo amigos…jamás menciono nada respecto a ti –respondió.

Ante esa aclaración la rubia se quedó callada, no hablo más y volteo la mirada para otro lado.

-Tal parece que sí es verdad…tú también sientes algo por el… -dijo Hinata viendo a la chica a los ojos.

Después de un rato de silencio en que quedaron las dos chicas Shion hablo.

-Vete…-fue lo único que dijo ella.

La peliazul no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero antes de salir, le dijo a Shion.

-Siento que hayamos llegado a esto –dijo ella antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

Una vez que la peliazul abandono la habitación Shion volvió a sentarse en la silla, la rubia llevo sus manos a su cabeza y se masajeo directamente la cabeza para evitar el estrés.

Shion cerró los ojos antes de bajar su mano y tocarse una parte de la nuca en la que tenía una pequeña cicatriz.

 **Flash Back**

Se veía a una pequeña niña de 4 años llorando en una fuente del parque, era de cabello rubio claro, la niña se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras sentía dolor en la parte de su cuello. Su padre había llegado a casa ebrio y la había pegado muy fuerte, la había tirado a con fuerza al piso y en un intento por sostenerse termino cayendo en la punta de una mesa provocando que se cortara. La niña salió corriendo de la casa sin oír los gritos de su padre y las suplicas de su madre, corrió sin mirar hacia adelante con la cabeza gacha, al levanta la vista vio que había llegado al parque, la niña se acercó a la fuente del parque para sentarse y ahí empezó a llorar de nuevo, casi siempre era la misma historia, su padre llegaba ebrio, golpeaba a su madre y también a ella. Le había prometido que nunca más volvería a pegarle…pero fue una promesa vacía.

La niña siguió llorando un rato más, llevo sus mano de nuevo a su nuca y sintió un ardor fuerte recorrerle el cuerpo al tocar la herida abierta. De repente la niña sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Ella asustada rápidamente se voltea pensando que era su padre que la había seguido hasta el parque, pero al voltear no encontró a su padre, sino a un niño rubio de ojos azules que la observaba.

-¿Que te paso? Tienes sangre en la cabeza –señalo el niño.

Shion solo le quedo viendo en silencio sin decir nada.

-Mi mama me dice que si no se limpia puede infectarse y doler mucho –.

-Ya duele mucho –dijo la niña desviando un poco la mirada.

-Ves –señalo el niño –ven sígueme –le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Eh-eh? ¡O-oye! ¡Espera! -reclamo la niña al ser jalada.

-Tranquila, voy a ayudarte –le dijo.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡De seguro vas a lastimarme! –dijo la niña soltándose del agarre.

-¿Pero de donde sacas que voy a lastimarte? –pregunto sombrado.

-Todos los hombres son malos solo quieren lastimar a los demás –dijo la niña con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-No es verdad –dijo el rubio –no todos son malos, hay hombres los cual se preocupa por los demás, así como yo, me preocupo por ti –termino de decir con una sonrisa.

La niña vio como ese niño hablo con determinación, al ver sus ojos quedo hipnotizada por el color azul de cielo que él tenía.

Ella con un ligero rubor dijo.

-Talvez…eres diferente –dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Siempre va a ver buena gente la cual siempre velara por el bienestar de los demás –dijo con una sonrisa la cual hizo que la pequeña se ruborizara.

El rubio volvió a hablar.

-Me llamo Naruto, ¿y tú? –pregunto.

La niña aun con un poco de duda contesto.

-Me llamo Shion –respondió.

-Bien mucho gusto Shion…ahora ven conmigo –le indico.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto ella.

-Voy a lavarte tu herida, así te podre curar –dijo él.

-P-pero ¿me dolerá? –pregunto ella un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes, no dolerá –afirmo él.

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la guio a donde la iba a llevar, mientras que Shion tenía un ligero rubor en su cara.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

La rubia quito su mano de su nuca y abrió los ojos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Naruto… ¿enserio me has olvidado? –se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro.

 **El internet de mi hogar se fue al demonio, ha sido un calvario, especialmente para mí ahora que tengo que ir a un cyber.**

 **Quiero comentar algo, espero no recibir críticas de su parte.**

 **El viernes 13 de abril del presente año, mi país Ecuador recibió la noticia de que tres de nuestros compatriotas periodistas del diario el comercio secuestrados por Las Farc fueron asesinados. Todo el país está de luto. Algunos tal vez piensen que los culpables por el hecho deben ser castigados por la misma moneda, pero no, el único que podrá juzgar y dar el castigo para estos desalmados criminales será Dios.**

 **Como ya les dije no espero recibir críticas ni nada como: "pero ni conocías a los secuestrados", "exagerado intentas llamar la atención" o "ni es para tanto".**

 **Amigos, a una persona le puede a llegar a doler la muerte de sus compatriotas aunque no se hayan llegado a conocer, lo que los ecuatorianos tenemos de especiales es que siempre vamos a estar unidos, hasta en las situaciones más difíciles, y todas las personas que nos rodean serán como nuestra familia.**

 **Una cosa más:**

 **Mañana ya vuelvo a ingresar a clases, y como este va a ser mi último año de colegio necesitare más concentración para graduarme sin ningún error, así que talvez no suba muy seguido más capítulos u otras historias, pero les prometo hacer lo que pueda por actualizar.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, que tengan una buena tarde.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sin memorias**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Confesiones.**

Hinata suspiro.

Tal vez no debió haberse comportado de esa manera con Shion.

La rubia también estaba enamorada de Naruto. Y anqué a ella le doliera era justo. Parece que ella lo amo desde el primer momento que lo conoció…en cambio ella se dio cuenta de que lo amaba apenas unos meses antes.

-Naruto…ya no puedo más…tengo que decírtelo… -dijo la chica con seguridad.

En ese momento el celular de la chica sonó.

Hinata vio que era su hermana y contesto.

-Hola… -saludo ella cuando…-

-Traidora –le respondió su hermana.

Hinata quedo desconcertada.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto ella.

-Me entere de que le dijiste a Naruko que Konohamaru me…me… ¡Arg! Eres mala –dijo la castaña.

-Oh –respondió ella acordándose de que hace unas semanas cuando vio a Naruto su hermana vino con él y ahí sin querer le conto acerca de los sentimientos de su hermana por el Sarutobi –fue sin querer queriendo –respondió ella con una sonrisa apenada.

-Ya no te quiero eres mala –dijo Hanabi con un puchero.

-Fue sin querer queriendo, además te ayude con eso -.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –.

-Ahora Naruko puede ayudarte para que ustedes dos se puedan acercar más y así tú le puedas decir tus sentimientos -

La castaña quedo un momento en silencio.

-No había pensado en eso –respondió ella -…puede ser…

-Ves que si hermanita –dijo ella para luego ver el reloj de la sala –ah sí que mejor me debes de agradecer -.

-Sigo pensando que eres mala, Naruko tal vez me ayude…pero ahora no me va a dejar de molestar –dijo la pequeña. -

-Yo no creo que lo haga –dijo Hinata –y por favor no me digas que soy mala, soy tu hermana mayor así que no puedes enojarte conmigo –dijo ella.

-…perdón –se disculpó la peli castaña algo avergonzada.

-Está bien tranquila no estoy enojada –dijo la peli azul suspirando nuevamente.

Hanabi pudo oír eso.

-Qué te pasa –pregunto.

-Eh, no es nada, es solo que… -iba a decir.

-Naruto ¿verdad? –Dijo la peli castaña haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara –ah…dios eras tan obvia hermanita –dijo la castaña con gracia – ¿por qué no le das un gran beso y terminan con todo eso de una vez? -.

-¡Hanabi! –Le reclamo toda roja –si tú dices otra cosa como esa te prometo que al próximo que le digo tu secretito será a Konohamaru –amenazo.

-¡No por favor era bromita! –dijo la castaña preocupada.

-Está bien tranquila hermana, no hare nada de eso…pero ahora que lo mencionas tengo que ir donde esta Naruto, nos hablamos luego ¿sí? –pregunto.

-Si claro, adiós –

La peliazul corto y se dirigió a la habitación de Kakashi sensei para poder saber cuál era su estado.

Además…tenía que hablar con Naruto.

La peliazul vio a lado y observo unos girasoles.

Estaban lindos.

* * *

-Naruto por favor espera –le dijo Sakura sujetándolo.

-No Sakura, no voy a esperar –dijo el rubio –voy a traer a Sasuke aquí arrastrándolo si es necesario para que se disculpe contigo –.

-Por favor Naruto te pido que no lo hagas –dijo la peli rosa.

-Naruto escucha a Sakura, lo mejor será que no intervengas –dijo Kakashi viendo a los dos.

-¿Entonces qué? Ese tonto no… -la conversa fue interrumpido al oír como la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Hinata.

-Buenas…tardes –saludo notando como su amiga Sakura se veía preocupada y tenía sus ojos rojos –eh…Kakashi Sensei hola ¿cómo se encuentra? -.

-Hola Hinata, me encuentro bien, me dijeron que en unas semanas sanare –dijo el peli plata.

-Que bien Kakashi Sensei, espero que su recuperación sea rápida –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata pasó su mirada por Naruto el cual estaba un poco serio, y luego sus ojos se fijaron en Sakura.

La peliazul iba a hablar y preguntar qué había pasado cuando…

La puerta fue abierta nuevamente y en la habitación entro Sasuke.

-¿Que hay? –saludo el a todos, Sakura al verlo se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya me tengo que ir, volveré mañana Kakashi Sensei, que tengan una buena tarde –se despidió de todos.

-Espera Sakura…-intento decir el azabache pero la chica ya había salido

Naruto se acercó al pelinegro.

-No te quedes ahí parado Sasuke –le dijo el rubio llamando su atención –ve por ella y pídele perdón ahora, antes de que sea tarde -.

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces, asintió y salió del cuarto.

-Ahora espero que se arreglen entre los dos.

-Eh, no es que sea chismosa….pero ¿me pueden decir que fue lo que paso? –pregunto la peliazul al no entender lo que aconteció.

* * *

-Sakura espera por favor –decía Sasuke siguiendo a la peli rosa –por favor hablemos…-.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Sasuke –dijo la peli rosa caminando más rápido.

-Por favor –dijo tomándola del brazo suavemente haciendo que se detuviera –solo dame cinco minutos, eso es todo –pidió el azabache mirándola.

La peli rosa lo miro por un momento mientras trataba de estar calmada y no volver a llorar, al final suspiro.

-…Vamos –le dijo caminando cosa que Sasuke también hizo.

Los dos llegaron al patio del hospital en donde se sentaron. Sakura se sentó mientras juntaba sus piernas y volteaba su mirada a otro lado.

Sasuke la miraba con arrepentimiento, sabía que hizo mal…y ahora tenía que disculparse.

-Sakura yo…mira, lo siento tanto, enserio, jamás quise decirte eso –dijo el pelinegro mirándola.

-...Hablabas muy enserio, y…lo que me dijiste y-yo…-Sakura parecía querer perder el control y llorar pero se mantuvo lo mejor que pudo.

-Si lo sé, fui un patán, un egoísta, un idiota…un mal novio –dijo bajando la mirada.

Sakura volteo a verlo, se miraba arrepentido por lo que había dicho, pero…enserio lo que le dijo a ella le había dolido, tal vez no sea fácil perdonarlo.

-…No sé qué pensar ahora –le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke la miro un momento mientras aun sentía el remordimiento de lo que habia dicho.

Entonces el azabache se acercó a la peli rosa y sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

Sakura quedo sonrojada al ver a Sasuke tan cerca.

-¿Que ha…? –la chica no pudo terminar de preguntar pues el azabache cerro su distancia con un beso dejándola sorprendida y ruborizada.

Sasuke le dio un beso tierno y arrepentido, después se separó de la muchacha dejando a si ver su ligero rubor.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras ante la acción hecha pero Sasuke.

-Te amo… -dijo el azabache poniendo una mano en su mejilla -…no quiero perderte Sakura -.

Sakura miro detenidamente al joven aun ruborizado y luego de un momento de verlo ella le sonrió.

-…Me da un aire de alegría verte tan tierno –dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en la mejilla del azabache -…promete que nunca me volverás a decir eso…me lastima mucho…tener que separarme de ti –dijo ella.

-Lo prometo –dijo el azabache viéndola.

-Y también promete que…no vas a buscar problemas Sasuke –pidió viéndola con esos ojos jade los cuales les gustaba.

El pelinegro la miro un poco con duda, aún tenía ganas de vengarse de los que lo degradaron a él y a su maestro…pero ahora debía desistir de eso…por su novia.

-Te lo prometo –dijo el mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura también sonrió y entonces se acercó un poco y le dio un abrazo.

Las reconciliaciones en una pareja que se quiere son buenas.

* * *

Hinata estaba un poco disgustada después de acabar de oír la explicación de Naruto acerca de lo que paso con Sakura y Sasuke. Su amiga obviamente debe de estar dolida por lo que paso.

-Hinata tranquila –dijo Naruto ya afuera de la habitación, él y Hinata habían salido para dejar a Kakashi sensei descansar, ahora estaban en la sala de espera –Sasuke arreglara las cosa, lo sé -.

-Es que no me imagino como pudo haberse puesto Sakura ante lo que paso…no me gustaría verla triste.

Naruto veía a Hinata…pero de pronto vio también a esa "Alucinacion"de Hinata parada a lado de ella mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y le dirigía una mala mirada al rubio.

Naruto solo volteo la mirada ignorándola.

Hinata pudo notar ese cambio en la cara de Naruto.

-¿Naruto estas bien? –pregunto la peliazul acercándose un poco.

- _Yo creo que no_ –dijo la alucinación, pero Naruto la ignoro.

-Si Hinata estoy bien…eso creo –dijo eso último en un susurro.

Hinata entonces se acordó de que tenía que hablar con Naruto acerca de "eso".

Hinata iba a hablar cuando de pronto.

-Naruto –el rubio fue llamado por atrás, él y Hinata voltearon y ahí vieron como Shion llegaba.

Hinata arrugo un poco el ceño pero después se tranquilizó.

-Hola Shion ¿qué pasa? –pregunto el rubio.

-Este…quiero hablar contigo –pidió la chica sorprendiendo a los dos.

-¿Eh? –Hinata parecía haber quedado desconcertada e iba a protestar pero…

-Claro Shion –respondió el rubio dejando a Hinata mas sorprendida –Hinata vuelvo enseguida –le dijo el rubio caminado junto a la rubia.

-P-pero…-trato de decir la Hyuga pero Naruto ya se había ido con Shion – ¡Ahhh! Que se trae entre manos esa… -.

-Hinata -.

La peliazul volteo para mirar ahí parada a su amiga Sakura.

-Oh Sakura, pensé que te habías ido –dijo la muchacha.

-No, no lo hice…Sasuke hablo conmigo y… -.

-Por favor dime que no pelearon nuevamente, porque si él te hizo llorar de nuevo…-decía viéndola.

-No, tranquila…todo se arregló –dijo la muchacha dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Hay amiga que bien –dijo la peliazul feliz – ¿y dónde está el ahora? -.

-Fue donde Kakashi Sensei, dijo que quería hablar con el –dijo la muchacha para luego ver como Hinata tenía una cara algo cohibida – ¿sucede algo? -.

-¿Ah? No nada, es solo que… -estaba diciendo pero luego… - ¿sabes qué? Acompáñame –pidió tomándola de la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Adonde? –pregunto.

-Ya lo sabrás amiga, solo sígueme –pidió la Hyuga mientras caminaba en dirección adonde había ido Naruto junto a Shion.

* * *

Naruto camino junto a Shion por el pasillo y llegaron a una habitación que estaba vacía en la cual los dos entraron.

-Aquí podremos hablar –dijo shion cerrando la puerta.

-Muy bien…–dijo Naruto…luego el vio como aun esa "Alucinación" lo estaba viendo con una cara seria, pero el decidió no tomarla en cuenta -…eh…de que era lo que querías hablar Shion –pregunto él.

Shion lo contemplo por un momento, podía ver su cabello rubio alborotado y esos ojos azules divinos y hermosos…cosa que la dejaban hipnotizada.

Pero se concentró.

-Naruto… ¿tú que me consideras? –pregunto de repente.

La pregunta tomo a Naruto por sorpresa.

Que ¿que la consideraba? Bueno la respuesta para el rubio era obvia.

-Bueno Shion…yo a ti te considero una buena amiga –respondió el blondo con una sonrisa –tú me cuidaste cuando estaba en el hospital y también me gustaste mucho.

La chica reacciono al oír la palabra "gustaste" haciéndola sonrojar.

El rubio prosiguió.

-Me gustó mucho haberme hecho tu amigo… -dijo el llamando la atención de esta -…una linda chica, amable, cariñosa y de buena educación como tu…es única en el mundo.

Amable.

La chica recordó cómo le había hablado a Hinata hace rato y anteriormente. Eso no fue nada amable ni siquiera para ella…

Shion arrugo un poco su ceño. Pero era la verdad, no había sido amable con Hinata.

-Shion… -la llamo –…me da felicidad ser amigo tuyo. Tu sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre voy a poder ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que sea…por qué mi camino es ese –termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

Shion contemplo a Naruto, pudo jurar a ver visto un ángel en ese momento.

El rubio era un joven único, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo.

Ahí se vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de cuando el, la había ayudado a ella.

Shion sonrió, pero luego puso un pequeño sembraste triste.

-Naruto… -le llamo -… ¿qué piensas de Hinata? -.

Otra pregunta que lo tomo por sorpresa pero esta vez haciéndolo sonrojar.

- _Oh no, ahí va de nuevo_ –dijo la alucinación mirando con desinterés.

-¿Que pienso de ella? Ah p-pues e-ella es u-una…este, p-pues, bu-bueno yo… -.

Shion vio como Naruto reacciono ante la pregunta, entonces ella con una sonrisa triste lo pudo observar….Naruto amaba a Hinata.

-Y-yo pues… -el rubio se calló al sentir los dedos de su amiga ponerse en sus labios.

-…La amas ¿verdad? –pregunto viéndolo.

El rubio se ruborizo un poco más al oírla cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

La chica sonrió.

-…Eres afortunado –respondió shion dejando sorprendido al rubio –me alegro mucho por los dos -.

Naruto se sorprendió ante lo dicho por shion.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la chica acerco su rostro al de él, y entonces esta le dio un beso en su mejilla.

El rubio sintió los labios de la chica en su mejilla y luego vio cómo se separaba de el con una sonrisa.

-Naruto…se feliz junto a Hinata…sean feliz los dos juntos –dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

Naruto salió de su sorpresa y le dio una sonrisa a la muchacha.

-Gracias Shion –dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo el cual Shion correspondió a gusto.

Mientras afuera del lugar estaban Hinata y Sakura las cuales habían oído todo.

Sakura se sentía conmovida. Y Hinata al oír como Shion le deseo la felicidad a Naruto junto a ella también se sentía feliz….pero la razón de por qué estaba más feliz era porque había descubierto que Naruto la amaba.

-Shion tengo que ir donde Hinata, dijo que me tenía que decir algo –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de las chicas de afuera las cuales se alejaron de la habitación y volvieron caminando.

-Si Naruto, nos vemos luego entonces –dijo shion sonriéndole.

-Claro que sí, de veras –dijo el rubio igualmente con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar –hasta luego –se despidió.

Shion también se despidió levantando su mano.

-"Naruto…no me importa no estar contigo de forma amorosa…me gusta más estar contigo como tu amiga, me alegra mucho estar a tu lado no importa de qué forma sea…gracias por ser sincero conmigo…".

Shion sonrió mientras tocaba su pecho.

Siempre y cuando pudiera caminar junto a Naruto no le importaba como fuera…

* * *

 **La inspiración vino nuevamente amigos, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, si tienen sugerencias por favor déjenmelas en los reviews que las leere.**

 **Apoya nuestro esfuerzo con un review, se los agradeceria mucho.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Chao.**


End file.
